


A Love That Grows

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childbirth, Drama, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An account of how America and Russia fell into bed during a party and what surprises come of it. *MPreg*YAOI*SMUT*SliceOfLife*Based on my family ficlet in my Collection of Ink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RusAme 

**A Love That Grows**

**The Beginning**

The music was loud, the air was heavy with the scent of food and alcohol, and the manor was stifling hot even with all the windows and doors open. Nations filled the manor from top to bottom dancing and eating and celebrating a week-long conference coming to a close at one of the infamous Bad Touch Trio parties.

The United States of America happened to be among the many countries present, but he was not participating. He found himself pressed against a wooden door with a taller country pressing into him and kissing him roughly. He opened his eyes once the kiss stopped briefly to see Russia before him. He looked at the flushed looking nation and wondered how he got there. His mind only recalled him having drinks with a person that looked like himself, dancing with no one in particular, then seeing Russia and—His hazy drunken train of thought crashed once he felt soft wet lips on his once again. He breathed heavily through his nose and moved his hands up to grab hold of the Russian as he kissed back. Russia made a groaning noise in the back of his throat and moved his hands to cup America's ass then pull up; hoisting the American up and making him wrap his legs around him.

The two broke the kiss as America was picked up, and they both let out moan as they felt their erections rub together through their pants. Russia lost his footing for a moment from this and leaned forward having the door catch them so they wouldn't fall. He grunted and shifted America before pulling off the door and moving quickly to bed located in the guestroom they had stumbled into.

Russia, just like America, had no idea how either of them got to this point. He had spent most of the party drinking alone until America appeared and challenged him to a drinking competition. At some point he recalled them arguing over something and then France intervening, but how they got to this room was beyond him. All he did know was that he didn't want to let America go. He pinned the young country to the bed and pushed his lower half to grind against America's. The action earned him breathy moans and an eager buck from America as he tried to grind back.

The ash blonde grinned and moved down to kiss America's neck and begin to strip him of his clothing. America caught onto this and tried to focus on removing Russia's clothing at the same time, but was thwarted once the taller nation got his shirt off first and attacked his torso. America gasped and arched his back as he felt the taller country lick his body, then bite and suck in different areas before focusing on his nipples. He shivered and moaned as Russia did this and moved his hands to trail down America's abs that held slight flab. He expertly undid America's jeans and sat up as he practically ripped off the tight green pants; taking America's boxer briefs with them. The honey blonde now laid on the bed completely naked and covered in darkening hickies and bites. America groaned at feeling his cock throb from the way Russia looked at him. He knew somewhere in his mind he should not be enjoying this. That he should not be doing what he was going to do, but at this moment he didn't care. He had been secretly wanting this for centuries, and now with the help of booze and whatever magical force that brought them to this point, he was going to get it.

America was pulled out of his mind when he felt something warm and wet cover his manhood. He let out a sharp gasp of surprise and quickly looked down to find Russia naked and between his legs sucking passionately on his cock. America was thankful that his glasses remained on for him to be able to see Russia sucking him. He clutched the bed sheets as he let out loud moans and whimpers as Russia sucked and teased him with his tongue.

"G-Gawd Russia!"

The older nation gave a hum at hearing this then gave one long suck before popping off and looking down at the American. The honey blonde was red faced, panting, and eager, and Russia was oh too eager himself to take the American. Russia then moved his fingers to America's mouth and the nation instantly took them in. He slipped his tongue in-between the three digits in his mouth and trailed it along each finger; lavishing each finger in saliva. Russia groaned at this and desperately wanted that mouth on his own cock, but the thought of just burying his cock into America seemed more important at the moment.

America soon found the fingers removed from his mouth and then pressed against his entrance. He groaned as a finger worked itself in and he tensed at the pain it caused. It had been years since he had had sex with anyone so he wasn't all that ready for the intrusion. The older nation picked up on the other's discomfort and moved his hand to stroke America's cock; teasing the head with his thumb, making the other moan as he worked in his finger.

After many curse words from America and soothing touches from Russia, the honey blonde was finally prepped for Russia. It didn't take long for Russia to push in all the way while lavishing America in kisses as he buried himself in the younger nation. The ash blonde didn't move for a moment to allow America to adjust to his large cock and wrapped his arms around the other tightly. America moved his hands to hold onto Ivan and buried his face in the crook of his scarred neck.

"Are you alright?"

"Ye-yeah, you can move now."

Russia made a noise of understanding and moved his hips back then forward, thrusting slowly as to not hurt America. He kissed the young nation deeply as he rocked in and out of him, savoring every inch of the honey blonde. The slow thrusts began to quicken and become rougher as did their kisses. The two practically clawed at each other as Russia pumped his hips harder and harder into America's prostate making the other scream occasionally in pleasure.

It didn't take long for either to meet their end, their erratic movements and needy touches becoming too much for them. America bit into Russia's shoulder as he came; his hot cum spilling in-between their bodies as he let out a muffled scream of Russia's human name. Russia was quick to follow the American and came hard into the constricting heat. He felt his cum ooz out around his cock and spill onto to the bed. The two held onto each other as they finished then pulled apart and laid side-by-side. They didn't remain conscious enough to clean themselves up or to even comprehend what they had done.

When morning rolled around the manor that was once lively was now dead silent. Russia realized this once he woke up with a dull throbbing headache, no doubt a hangover, and in a bed that wasn't his. It took him a moment of just lying on his back and staring at the ceiling to remember that he was still in France and in France's home. He ran a hand over his face and sat up slowly, his eyes narrowed to a glare at the bright sunlight filtering into the bedroom. He let out a groan as his back popped and he buried his face in his hands to block the light for a moment of relief. When he pulled them down he noticed he was completely naked and had a dry substance on his abdomen. He arched a pale brow at this then looked to his side as he felt someone shift beside him. What he found made him question himself if what he was seeing was a dream or some insane delusion, but once he reached out and poked the face of a naked sleeping America, who swatted his hand away, he was proven otherwise. His violet eyes were wide as he quickly thought back to the previous night and fought through the haze in his mind to recall what had occurred. He was able to pick up what mattered the most, that in fact, he and America had had sex.

He stared at America, taking in the markings that riddled his body and the content look on his face as he slept. Never in Russia's wildest dreams did he think this would happen, well in his dreams it had. He had wanted to sleep with America ever since he had grown to know the nation, but he had never acted on it. Now after all those centuries, at a time where both of their bosses did not get along, were their countries were not pleased with the other greatly, he finally had America. But as Russia thought of this more he realized he couldn't actually have America because this was just a mistake. That America wouldn't even remember their night together most likely. That even as Alfred and Ivan they weren't the best of friends.

Russia let out a frustrated sigh and watched as America shifted in his sleep again. The Russian nation leaned over and placed a kiss on America's lips and rubbed his thumb against the other's cheek. He then got out of the bed, cleaned himself off and America, got dressed, then left.

Once the door clicked shut America opened his eyes slowly and ran his tongue over his lips as he felt the lingering feel and taste of Russia's lips. He felt his face flush and he sat up in the bed and stared at the door Russia had left through.

* * *

***Ahaha I'm trash. I should be studying my ass off right now for my finals but nope. I spent a whole week Sunday to Saturday writing this fic. This is my first time writing Mpreg or any preg for that matter. I'm gonna post the first two chapters, but then post the remainder every two weeks on Sunday mornings! Hope you enjoy is as much as I had for writing it! Reviews Welcomed!** *


	2. 5 Positives Is Not a Negative

**5 Positives Is Not a Negative**

America stared at the blue stick in his hands. His wide blue eyes moving from it to the other four laying out on his bathroom sink then back to the one in his hand. The word "Pregnant" spelled out nicely on the little screens was not comforting.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit," exclaimed America as he threw the stick on ground effectively breaking it.

He ran his hands through his honey blonde hair and looked at the other tests laying on his sink.

"I'm dead. I'm so dead!"

America moved out of his bathroom and paced around his bedroom as he tried to think. He knew he hadn't been feeling so well the past few weeks and wrote it off as a stomach virus, but when it kept being persistent he went to see his doctor who had jokingly mentioned pregnancy, but the possibility was too great to take it as a joke. Now he was staring at five, well four, positive pregnancy tests and he knew exactly who was responsible.

"What the hell am I going to do?! I, I can't tell him… Or can I," he asked himself aloud.

He thought back to the morning after and recalled how Russia had kissed him and caressed his cheek, and how he gone through the trouble to clean him up when he thought he had been asleep. It was this memory that made him feel like he could tell the other nation, but he was still unsure.

' _What would he do? What would he say? Would he demand I get rid of it? Would his boss demand I get rid of it?!'_

This line of questioning made America break into a sweat and he quickly seated himself as he felt nausea coming on. He put a hand to his stomach and sighed tiredly as his mind came up with zero answers and zero comfort.

' _I've never even given birth, well not from my body…'_

America groans and lays back on his bed then moves his hand above his head frantically until it made contact with his cellphone. He opened his contacts and scrolled through to stare at Russia's contact info. His finger hovered above it, but then bailed and scrolled up to "Arthur Da Eyebrows" and dialed. As he listened to the phone ring he began to have second thoughts on calling his father figure, but before he could end the call it picked up.

" _Hello Alfred."_

"Heeeey Arthur, so uh… How's it going?"

"… _Good. Just making supper… Is there something wrong?"_

Alfred couldn't help but let out a little laugh and looked around his bedroom nervously.

"Uh, well… I um…"

" _Come on, out with it,"_ demanded Arthur as the sound of water running filled Alfred's ear.

"I, I'm pregnant."

The instant the words left his mouth whatever England had been holding dropped to the floor, causing a loud clang and the sound of spilled water coming through the phone.

" _A-Ah, sorry there Alfred, come again?"_

The honey blonde took a deep breath and repeated himself and England let out a nervous laugh.

" _Right, right… Uh, are you sure?"_

"Yeah, I, I took 5 pregnancy tests and all read positive. I, I don't know what to do."

There was a pause as the sound of Arthur picking up whatever he dropped came through and other shuffling noises.

" _Um, well it's okay, to be pregnant I mean. It has happened before, but it's very, very rare… Do, do you know who the father is?"_

Alfred let out a shaky breath in relief at knowing being pregnant has happened with nations and in nervousness of the question.

"Yeah, it's, it's Russia."

There was a long silence then another clang of something dropping on the other line.

" _Are, are you sure?!"_

"Yes! God yes. Just yes, it… It was at the party after the conference in France," stated Alfred irately.

" _Okay, okay calm down. Well, have you told him?"_

"No, God no. I, I want to, but I'm… I don't know…"

There came a long sigh and the sound of a chair being sat in. Alfred could just picture Arthur sitting in his big green arm chair with his head in his hand.

" _Alfred, I don't know what to tell you except to tell him. Pregnancy is rare amongst ourselves, especially males. If he does not accept you or the child, I'll be here to help you, alright?"_

"Al-alright, thanks."

" _You're welcome. Whatever you decide I will support your decision."_

"Thanks Arthur, means a lot."

" _Jolly good. Now is there anything else you need me for?"_

Alfred let out a snort of laughter and shook his head as if the Brit could see him then verbalized it.

"No, I'm good. You can go back to burning down your kitchen."

There was an offended gasp on the other line followed by rants, which were ended with Alfred laughing as he ended the call. He then let out a sigh once he calmed down and stared up at his ceiling fan as he let his conversation with England sink in. He rolled onto his side and stared at his phone.

' _Call him.'_

Before America could back out he went to his contacts and dialed Russia's number. The ringing seemed to go on for ages before Russia picked up.

" _Privet America."_

Alfred remained silent as he heard the nation greet him on his phone.

" _Hello? …America?"_

"O-Oh hey, Russia…"

"… _Is there something you are needing to say?"_

Russia's tone sounded tired and confused, which made America realize that it must be getting late in Russia. He banged his head on the heel of his hand as he remembered the time difference.

"Uh, yeah… I got something to tell you, but…"

Alfred trailed off as he thought about what he wanted to say. He then doubted if he should even say something this important over the phone. He groaned once that thought came to mind and he knew he'd rather say this in person.

" _America?"_

"Oh, sorry, sorry. Just, could… Could I come over? When, whenever it's convenient for you that is…"

" _Oh,"_ said Russia a little taken aback by the request. _"Um, sure. I do not mind. Is this—"_

"No! No, just… personal, nothing country related."

" _Ah, alright. You can come whenever you wish yes?"_

Alfred let out a breath and internally congratulated himself for getting this far in the conversation.

"Cool, thanks. I'll, see you tomorrow?"

" _Da, just be mindful of time zone."_

America let out a nervous laugh at that and internally groaned.

"Right, so tomorrow then."

" _Da, good night America."_

"Good night."

Alfred sighed in relief once he ended the call and tossed his phone onto his bed. He sat up on his bed as he realized he'd have to find a plane to Russia at a decent time and pack a bag. He got up to do so, but then rushed to the bathroom as the nauseous feeling returned and followed through, leaving him heaving into the toilet.

* * *

**Translations:**

Privet – Hello

Da –Yes

***Still loads more to post! See ya May 10th! or maybe sooner... maybe...***


	3. Fatherhood

**Fatherhood**

Russia stood in his kitchen staring at the timer on his oven as he thought about America's imminent arrival. The phone call he had received from the American nation the night before had weighed on him ever since he hung up. He had no clue why America wanted to talk to him, or what it could be that it needed to be said in person. He wondered if it had to do with the night they spent together; if he remembered and wanted to either see if he remembered and build on it or dismiss it. Russia was curious as to what had been going on with the young nation during the call, but it didn't matter now. America was due in an hour's time and his oven had begun to beep.

When he had the treat he had made cut and placed on a platter as well as a teapot on the ready his doorbell went off. He discarded his apron and went to the door and after pushing the ball of fur that was his cat away from the door he opened it to find America on his porch. He looked tired, no doubt from the flight, and not his usual happy self, which Russia chalked up due to the flight over.

"Come in."

Alfred gave a nod and once he stepped in and set down his bag he noticed a sweet and fruity smell. It smelled absolutely divine compared to the things he had back home. Cheeseburgers and a few other of his favorite foods were not cutting it, either it smelled horrifying or it came right back up. He was about to ask Russia what he had cooking, but his stomach broke in and growled. Alfred blushed faintly and put a hand over it as Russia just quirked an eyebrow.

"I have pastila if you would like some yes? I also have tea or coffee."

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'd like some and coffee's cool."

Russia eyed America curiously then led the way to the kitchen. He grabbed two small plates for them and two mugs for coffee instead of tea. Once everything was set Alfred tried his hardest not to scarf down the treat before him. He was in mid-bite of his fifth fruity sugary cake when he realized he hadn't said a thing about why he was here yet.

"America, why are you here," asked Russia beating America to speak on the subject.

The honey blonde sighed and put down the cake and took a sip of his coffee before starting.

"I, I have something to tell you… Um…Do, do you remember the party at France's house?"

Russia's violet eyes widened at little at this and his heart picked up its pace. He only gave a nod to the American seated across from him.

"Right… Um… I, Ivan," Alfred paused for a moment as he took a deep breath, and Russia sat on edge at hearing his human name come from the American. "I'm pregnant."

The silence was deafening in the kitchen. Both nations had their eyes locked on each other waiting for someone to say something. Ivan was the one to say something.

"H-How?"

Alfred let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, well usual when you have unprotected—" America stopped as he caught sight of the unamused glare Russia was wearing. He sighed and started over. "I, I don't know. I talked to England, but he just told me it was a rare thing amongst _us_ , especially males."

Ivan just stared at America dumbfounded.

"So, you came here to tell me that you are pregnant da?"

"Yeah, I took 5 tests and all positive."

Upon hearing this Russia's mind stopped working and the next thing he knew he was falling sideways.

Once Russia came to he found himself laying on his couch with America sitting in his arm chair across from him with more pastlia on his plate and his mug on the coffee table.

"Chto?"

Alfred looked away from the grandfather clock that had took his attention not too long ago at hearing this and saw Ivan sitting up. America got up from his chair and went to sit next to Russia as he rubbed his forehead. Russia just stared at America then at his stomach and moved to put his hand on it. Alfred couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"You can't feel anything yet… It's only been a little over a month…"

"Oh…"

Ivan pulls his hand away and looks at Alfred a moment longer then says:

"You are pregnant with my child?"

"Yeah, weird right," inquired America trying to lighten the mood.

Russia didn't buy in to it and just stared into his eyes.

"Are… Will you keep it?"

The honey blonde stared at Russia then down at the floor.

"I-I want to. Yes, I want to keep it. If, if you don't want to be a part of its life that's fine… But if you do want the job that's cool too. I mean, I, I know we haven't been the best of friends lately and all…"

Ivan stares at America speechless as he tells him this. He's relieved that Alfred will keep it, but other part he did not like.

"Alfred, I, I will take responsibility. I want to be in its life. I do not care if we are not on the best of terms. I do not know if the child will be like us or human, but regardless I will tend to them as Ivan."

Alfred was stunned by Ivan's words and openly stared at him as if the man had just revealed himself to be an angel of mercy. His heart was pounding in his chest and before America knew what he was doing he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Ivan's scarf clad neck. He hugged him tightly as tears started to form in his eyes, for which he blamed hormones for internally.

"T-Thank you. I, I didn't know what I would do if you told me to get rid of it. I didn't know what you would do, but I'm glad you want to be a part of this."

Russia remained silent as he let America hug him, he couldn't even remember the last time the nation ever gave him a hug willing. The embrace was somewhat close to how America had clung to him in bed. Russia swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and raised his arms to hug the honey blonde back, but Alfred chose then to break the embrace. America's face was bright red as he moved his fingers to get rid of the tears on his cheeks. He felt extremely awkward for hugging Ivan and even more awkward when the other hadn't hug back.

"A-Ah, sorry, sorry… Um so what do you want to do," asked America as he dried off his face, but before Ivan could even come up with an answer Alfred's stomach growled. The honey blonde let out a nervous laugh and gave a sheepish smile at the noise. "Sorry uh, I haven't been able to keep much down lately and whatever that fruit cake was it was really good; smelt good too. Everything here smells way better than at my place. I had to move to my place in D.C. and clean my house from top to bottom, because my New York apartment smelt that bad."

Ivan gave an amused look as the American gave his explanation.

"Why don't I make us something? Is there something you want specifically?"

"Uh… The only Russian food I've ever made was beef stroganoff through Hamburger Helper," America admitted.

"I do not know about Hamburger Helper, but I can make stroganoff," said Russia still holding onto the amused look as he got up from the couch.

"Thanks! Um, do you need any help?"

"Nyet, you stay here and rest, da?"

America just gave a snort as Russia headed for his kitchen and got up himself as he said:

"I'm not immobile ya know."

"Da, but you are clumsy and could hurt yourself," stated Ivan as Alfred walked into the spacious kitchen.

"Whatever, I'm helping whether you like it or not."

Russia just laughed softly, which surprised America. He hadn't heard such a genuine laugh from the other nation in years.

By the time their meal was made America had successfully made a mess all over the counters and stove. Ivan was truly amazed because he had never created such a mess while making beef stroganoff before. His violet eyes still showed off the amusement he had been feeling as he watched Alfred take his first bite. America's blue eyes widened then slide shut as an obscene moan came from him. He wasted no time in scarfing down half of it, but stopped mid-bite and looked at his plate. Russia looked up from his own plate once he heard Alfred stop eating so frantically.

"Is something wrong with it?"

America gave a puzzled look then snapped his fingers as he realized something.

"Do you have any hot sauce? Or cheese... Or pickles… Better yet, do you have all three," he asked enthusiastically, his ocean blue eyes shining bright and hopeful that Ivan had what he wanted.

Russia gave the other a confused look, but gave a slow nod.

"I believe I have them," he said as he got up from his chair.

The ash blonde located a wedge of cheese in his refrigerator, found a small bottle of hot sauce, though he questioned it since it had never been used and he didn't recall buying it, (but it was not expired) in his pantry along with a jar of pickles. When he got back he deposited them on the table and went off to find a grater for the cheese.

"Oh my God, thank you man," exclaimed America as he reached for the hot sauce.

He quickly broke the seal and poured a heavy amount of the red sauce onto his beef stroganoff, he took the cheese grater and grated a heavy amount of the cheese on top of it, then finally opened the pickle jar and took one out. He stared at his plate happily, and to Russia's horror, he shoveled a fork full of his enhanced stroganoff in his mouth and chomped off a good portion of the pickle in one go. Alfred's obscene moans returned full force as he chewed his meal and smiled at Ivan as he enjoyed his food.

"Fuck that's good. Don't know why, but it's awesome," America stated before shoving another serving in his mouth.

Russia just put a hand over his mouth and moved to drink the tea he had made for himself.

"I believe you are having cravings yes?"

Alfred only nodded and kept eating. Russia just tried his best not to stare at him and eat his own food before it got cold.

Once they were finished and the dishes cleaned and put away they sat down in the living on the couch once more. They knew they had much to discuss, but neither one really knew where to start.

"S-So uh… Do you think we should tell our bosses," asked America, deciding to just go for one of the tougher subjects. "I haven't told mine about this, he doesn't even know I'm here…"

Russia thought on this and gave a slow nod.

"Da, we, we should tell them. This pregnancy could help our relations and if I am going to be a part of its life I would need to tell my boss."

America nodded at seeing the logic behind that and the more he thought about it the more it was obvious he'd have to tell his boss at some point.

"Alright that's one issue resolved. On to the next one," he said playfully trying to lighten the mood.

Ivan cracked a small smile and leaned back into his couch.

"Da, next one. …Ah, do you think it will be a personification like us? If we had idea of what it might be it would help us in protecting it just in case…"

Alfred thought about this and knew what the other was leaning towards.

' _Just in case your boss or mine doesn't approve…'_

"I think so, but I already have Alaska…"

The two thought hard on what the baby could be if it was a personification.

"Ah! I know! The ISS*," exclaimed Alfred happily.

"Da! That is something that we made together and only makes senses that it would take both of us to bring it into the world," stated Ivan equally happy.

America beamed at the plausible idea and placed a hand on his stomach.

"Oh, where…" Russia paused as he tried to think his question through. "Where are we going to live?"

America's happy mood dissipated at the question and he breathed a sighed as he thought about it.

"I, I was thinking my place. I mean, your place is nice and everything, but with how things have been going lately… I'd rather be home."

Russia took a moment to process this and nodded in agreement. He wasn't sure of what would become of his country in the future with how his current boss was running things. He did not want to put the child in harm's way if it could be avoided.

"Da, we can live at your place. I can come back with you when you leave here, though we should tell our bosses before I go."

America stared at Russia, once again stunned by his responses, and inwardly enjoyed the fact that Russia referred to them as a whole.

"Sounds like a plan. My flight won't be in till tomorrow after—"

Alfred was cut off as a yawn forced its way through him. He supposed his jet leg was setting in since now he was full and on a comfortable couch.

"You should go rest. We can talk more later, da?"

Alfred gave a nod and got up as Ivan did. The Russian led him to a guest bedroom that was close to his own room.

Once Alfred was down Ivan went to his office and sat down in his chair thinking he would do some work, but once he sat down the weight of everything seemed to crash into him like a ton of bricks.

' _I am having a baby. I am having a child. A child, with America. What am I going to do? What are we going to do? I know nothing of childbirth!'_

Russia put his head in his hands and stared down at the paperwork covering his desk.

' _What if my boss doesn't approve? It seems likely… But I do want the child. I want to be in its life. I want to be in Alfred's life.'_

This thought put a halt on any other rambling questions that might have come up in his mind.

' _I want to be in Alfred's life…'_

It occurred to him in that moment that the feelings he had harbored for the younger nation might actually have a chance now. That the one night they spent together could be many if they are to be a family.

' _A family…'_

The idea of having a family of his own put a smile on Ivan's face. He wanted a family more than anything and on that thought he thought of his sisters. He paled as he realized he would have to tell them, and he was not looking forward to seeing his little sister's reaction.

He let out an exasperated sigh and slumped in his chair. He knew he had to take responsibility. He knew he had come clean about his feelings at some point, and he hoped Alfred felt the same, if only a little bit.

"I am going to be a father."

* * *

**Translations:**

Chto – What

Nyet – No

Da – Yes

 **ISS*** is the International Space Station which was created by America and USSR (at the time). As of now the ISS is being used to train an astronaut and two cosmonauts for a year in preparation for a mission possibly to Mars. (God I love space. I cry every time I go star gazing. X3)


	4. 10 Weeks with a Surprise

**10 Weeks with a Surprise**

America found himself once again in his bathroom emptying whatever contents remained in his stomach, but unlike before Russia stood by him. When he finished, the nation gave him a glass of water to rinse out his mouth before flushing the contents down the toilet.

"Thanks."

"No problem, will you be fine enough to still see the doctor today?"

Alfred chuckled and shook his head as he went about brushing his teeth.

"I'm pregnant not sick. I'll be fine dude."

Russia gave a nod and watched Alfred brush his teeth for a moment before slipping away from the bathroom. America sighed once Ivan left and enjoyed the soothing scent of mint as he brushed his teeth. He stared at his reflection as he did so and thought back to how quickly things came to be. One moment he was good ol' America enjoying himself at a party and now he was a soon-to-be-parent with Russia's child. He recalled the day that they left Russia; calling their bosses on three-way and hoping things went well. America's boss had been supportive, but Russia's… not so much, but in the end they were both in the clear of their bosses and Russia got the okay to live in America.

Now they resided in America's three story D.C. manor with two cats and an alien, and America was entering his third month. He had started showing not too long ago, which he was surprised by how big he was compared to how other women looked online at 10 weeks. Living with Russia hadn't been as odd as he originally thought about. The man helped him when he threw up, cooked for him, and seemed to be fully invested in being there for him. They haven't talked much about the child since they gotten to America, spending their first day passed out in separate rooms. Alfred had thought to have Ivan share his bed, but thought better of it, not sure if the man felt the same as he did. He hoped that Ivan would not only love the baby but himself, but he wasn't so sure on how to approach the subject or if he was even ready to come clean about his own feelings. They had spent some time wondering what sex the baby would be and hoping everything would be okay by the time of the appointment.

He had spent most of the day asleep only to be woken up by his not-so-morning sickness and being 10 weeks along seemed to be exhausting, which annoyed him much time he spent sleeping. He noticed that his pants weren't really fitting under the bump and just huffed as Ivan came into his bedroom again. Today was the day for Alfred to have one of the many checkups he would be having from his specific doctor. The long awaited appointment to see the baby through ultrasound.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, just tired," Alfred replied as he followed Ivan to America's car; Ivan drove which Alfred didn't argue with.

Once at the hospital they were seated in fairly decent sized room with other couples and woman waiting to be called on. They received confused and interested looks as they came into the room. They didn't have to wait long for Alfred's name to be called, and Alfred inwardly praised the heavens for it. A nurse led them back and took down the usual notations: weight, height, blood pressure, etc. When she left the two nations sat in silence as they looked around the room, having no clue what anything was in the room. The doctor came in a few minutes later and greeted them both happily.

"It's nice to see you again Alfred. I assume that that is the man responsible," she said playfully while eyeing Russia who felt oddly uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Nice to see you too Dr. Kirk, and yeah, that's Ivan."

"And he's like…" she trailed off at the question and Alfred just gave a nod. "Well he's quite handsome you lucky man," she stated with a wink and Alfred just laughed at the comment. Ivan arched a brow at the doctor and tugged on his scarf. "Now, you're 10 weeks along and we should be able to get a good look at what's inside ya."

Alfred nodded and the doctor turned around to check her equipment then looked over her tablet that held Alfred's health info.

"Alright, since you're both nations we don't have to worry about any heart conditions and the like. So Alfred pull up your shirt, unbutton your pants, and pull them down a little."

Alfred nodded and suddenly felt hyper aware that Ivan was in the room. He felt his face heat up as he undid his pants, showing off the bump he had, then laid back on the table.

"Good, and I see you're wearing skinny jeans, which you're gonna have to stop wearing those, too constricting on the baby," noted Dr. Kirk as she sat off to the side and moved to push her hands around Alfred's baby bump.

"Well then I'm gonna have to buy some new pants huh."

Dr. Kirk laughed lightly at that then asked if anything hurt where she pressed. Alfred shook his head and she pulled away to slip on gloves and grab a tube of gel.

"Now for the long awaited first look! I won't be able to tell its sex just yet, but we'll be able to see how its development has been going so far."

"Fire away."

Russia sat on the edge of his chair as he watched the TV screen come on and watched as the doctor moved around the probe in her hand. Alfred's blue eyes were glued to the screen as the probe moved around.

"Oh, there he is," stated Dr. Kirk as she moved it more and let out a little gasp at what came into full view. "Well look at that."

America felt tears well in his eyes as he stared at the image on the screen. Russia was completely silent and wide eyed.

"Oh my God Ivan."

"Congrats you guys, twins!"

On the screen where two jellybean shaped babies facing each other; both with two arms and two legs and big heads. It was at that moment as Ivan's mind took in the image of his _children_ it no longer wanted to function. He found himself falling to the floor and with America on the bed and the doctor occupied he fell out of his chair to the cold tile flooring. America laughed at seeing Russia faint then looked back at the TV screen as he rubbed his face clear of tears.

"Well, do you want me to tell you how they're doing or wake him up?"

"He'll be fine. He's a big country," said America with a laugh.

Dr. Kirk smiled and nodded then proceed to relay what she was getting.

"They are developing nicely. Doesn't appeared to be anything abnormal forming. The only thing I can say is that it's gonna get crowded in their pretty soon and you're going to be feeling."

Alfred laughed and couldn't stop himself from smiling for the rest of the appointment. As the doctor was wrapping things up and America fastened his pants Russia started to come to. The ash blonde groaned and rubbed the side of his head as he got off the floor and back into his chair.

"Hey sleeping beauty. You missed out on the fun stuff," said Alfred jokingly as Dr. Kirk bid them goodbye.

"Ah, what happened," asked Ivan, as he looked to find Alfred beaming at him with wild excited eyes. He instantly felt the urge to kiss Alfred for looking at him like that.

"We are having twins, big guy. They are healthy and doing perfectly. They're due in January."

"Twins… Children…"

"Yep two for the price of one pregnancy," stated Alfred enthusiastically, throwing up two fingers in Ivan's face and flexing them.

"That's… That's… Bozhe moy, eto udivitel'no! My bliznetsy," Ivan exclaimed and shot out of his chair to bring Alfred into a hug.

He held him as close as possible as he mumbled words of Russian then pulled back and kissed the blonde on the lips. It was sweet and loving and spoke volumes that made America feel like his head was spinning. He hadn't received a kiss from Russia since they had slept together. Alfred felt like he was drowning in it and realized that he had forgotten how to breathe. He somehow got his mind to work and breathed heavily through his nose and wrapped his arms around Ivan. He kissed back just as passionately, pouring his own love into it.

"E-Excuse me?"

The two nations instantly stopped what they were doing and pulled apart once they realized just what they were doing and where they were. Alfred felt like his face was on fire and adverted his eyes from the nurse that stood in the doorway. Ivan just coughed into his fist then took America's hand and helped him off the table, then bid the nurse a good day before leaving the room to the checkout window.

Once in the car and heading home the reality that they were having twins and that they just made-out with each other for the first time since _the_ night seemed to crash into them.

"S-So, twins! That means double everything," exclaimed Alfred as he held up two fingers then looked down at his stomach.

"Da, it will be quite the challenge," said Ivan as they came to a stop at a light.

"Yeah…"

Alfred looked over to Ivan the same time Ivan looked over at him. They quickly looked away and Alfred put his chin in his hand as he took a deep breath. He bit his lower lip, the feel Ivan's lips still on them. He had enjoyed that kiss and the nurse just had to ruin it. He wondered if Russia would kiss him again, or if it was just an in-the-moment kind of thing… but the feel of that kiss felt like so much more than that.

' _He has to like me if he could kiss me like that…Besides wouldn't it be best to raise two kids with parents that at least like each other?'_

This thought struck America light a bolt of lightning and he instantly perked up.

' _Yeah, a loving home is with loving parents that love each other! And their kids!'_

Alfred's mind was working overtime as he made up more reasons to flat out ask Russia what the kiss was about.

"Ivan—" "Alfred—"

The two stopped and looked at each other briefly before Ivan broke his gaze to look back to the road.

"Ah, sorry. You can go."

"No, it's cool. You can say whatever," replied America and hoped the other was going to mention the kiss.

"No you go. You started first, da," inquired Ivan as he glanced over to the younger nation.

"Right… Okay um… I… Well, you know how loving homes are made by happy parents that—Wait no—I mean, ya know that happy homes—Fuck, just…" Alfred trailed off and banged his head on car dashboard. He took a deep breath as he inwardly voiced his hatred for himself.

"Alfred?"

Alfred quickly held up a finger to silence the other nation and took another deep breath. He raised his head off the dashboard and quickly said: "Do you like me? I mean the kiss earlier, and loving parents, and I just—"

"What? Alfred please calm down. If the kiss is what you are wanting to speak of that is what I wanted to bring up."

Alfred let out a sigh and sunk in his seat as the car pulled up to the house.

"Well shall talk inside da?"

Alfred merely nodded and got out of the car to follow Ivan to the porch and inside the house. Once inside, Russia guided America to the front room couch.

"So, why did you kiss me? We haven't done anything to each other since, that night, and then the way you—"

"Alfred, I have thought about this for some time, very long time. I, I kissed you because I was happy that we are having twins and that for the longest time, I have," Russia paused to clear his throat and take a deep breath before continuing, "I have liked you… Love you… I was unsure of whether or not to tell you. We both know where are diplomatic relations stand as of right now and our personal has not been at their best either… But the night we spent together was everything I wanted and now that we can be together because of the children I hope that you can feel the same as I do."

America stared at Russia with tears in his eyes and he lunged at the man and held him tight.

"I love you too Ivan. I have for a long time too. I don't regret that night, I never have."

Russia smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as he hugged America back then moved to kiss him on the lips. His heart was racing in his chest at finally knowing how America felt about him. He was relieved beyond words and happy in knowing that not only was he invested in the twins as a father but could also be Alfred's lover. America felt exactly the same and felt so much lighter than he started out when he found he was pregnant.

Once the two pulled apart from their kiss Russia leaned his forehead against America's and smiled at him.

"Now that this issue is resolved shall we move onto the next one," questioned Russia playfully, which earned him a light punch in side.

"I suppose so," Alfred wiped at his eyes as he pulled away from Ivan and smiled just as widely as he had back at the hospital. "Twins, double of everything."

"Da, but what exactly?"

Alfred laughed and got up off the couch then grabbed Ivan's hand and pulled him up.

"We better get to researching the "everything"."

Alfred took them to his bedroom and sat Ivan down on his bed as he rifled through his nightstand and pulled out his laptop and a notebook. He then crawled onto the bed and got situated next to the Russian.

"So I have done some research, but there's just so much of what's going on with me that I barely can look at what I need to be doing. I marked some stuff about nursery items, but then I got distracted by what the nursery should look like and," he opened his notebook to show what he had. The pages went from neat bulleted notes to upside down and sideways notes scattered all over the pages. "Yeah so that's what I got," America finished with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I have looked up some things myself, but now that why are having two children instead of one things are going to be different."

"Yeah."

"We should start with the nursery so the furniture goes accordingly da," inquired Russia as he scooted close and looked at Alfred's laptop once he turned it on.

"I was thinking gender neutral, since we don't know yet what we're having and it's easier to do. Could be two boys, two girls, or one of each."

Ivan gave a nod as Alfred found pictures of nurseries to give them ideas.

"Green. It is neutral and we can have wooden furniture and a sunflower mural," stated Ivan as he saw a mural of a circus painted in one of the nursery photos.

America nodded at the idea; seeing what Russia was picturing.

"Yeah, the color scheme would be green, brown, yellow, and white. We can even put their names above their cribs like that," Alfred pointed to a picture that had a child's name spelled out in wooden letters above a crib.

"I like it," Ivan said then pulled out Alfred's notebook and started on a new page. "Let's make a list of everything we find we need then order it da?"

Alfred nodded at the idea and went to work. The two of them spending the rest of the day finding much needed items and going through dozens of reviews of cribs and other things needed. They even came across a baby shower website that had a registry and it made them both realize another issue.

"Oh shit. I haven't told my family anything yet."

"I haven't told my sister either…"

Alfred cracked a smile then began laughing put his head in his hand.

"Ah, we should probably do that huh? I'm practically through my first trimester as it is."

"Da."

But the idea of telling and actually doing so was completely two different things. Alfred knew things would go relatively smooth with his family, but Ivan's was another story. He knew Ukraine would be surprised, but Belarus…

"Hey, let's tell them all together at once. We can have a dinner for them."

Ivan just stared blankly at Alfred as his mind was still stuck on what his little sister would do.

"Don't worry dude. It can't be that horrifying to tell them. Though you're little sister is kinda…Uh… Maybe we won't invite her."

"No, we, we can invite her, but if she tries anything I will put an end to it."

"Alright, well let's call them and set it up."

Ivan nodded and both of them pulled out their phones to call their families.

* * *

**Translations:**

Bozhe moy, eto udivitel'no! My bliznetsy - Oh my God, that's amazing! We are having twins!

Da – Yes

***I had to post earlier than I originally intended because well, it's MOTHER'S DAY! I was surprised to see that my next two chapters worked out great for today! And I'm also glad for the because now I can bust out the mini series that goes with this fic! I made a Mother's Day ficlet for this and I hope you enjoy it!*Reviews Welcomed!***

**XX**

***I've decided to post chapters once week instead. I just cant stand the thought of waiting for two anymore because I've been itching to post this whole fic in one go xp***


	5. 11 Weeks and Family Matters

**11 Weeks and Family Matters**

America stood in his kitchen with Russia cooking the dinner that they would be serving their families. They had managed to get everyone to come a week after they called, marking Alfred 11 weeks along. Alfred was happy and felt like nothing could ruin it. The food didn't smell like the foulest thing on earth to him at the moment, he felt like he could eat anything, he hadn't thrown up so far, his stomach was larger, and ever since the week before he had been sleeping next Russia every night. Sure his overly good mood was due to his hormones, which in-turn Russia was overly happy for.

It was around 6:40 in the evening when the doorbell sounded, alerting that one of the guests had arrived. Alfred eagerly ditched Ivan in the kitchen to run for the door though Ivan yelled at him to stop running. Alfred just chuckled and skidded to a stop in front of the door and unlocked it and yanked it open. The first to arrive looked like a mirror image of himself though the hair and eye color were different and he wasn't pregnant.

"Who are you?"

The blonde on the porch just gave a sigh and went to tell America who he was, but stopped when America laughed and hugged him a bit awkwardly.

"I was just messing with you Mattie! Come in, come in!"

"U-Uh, thanks Al…"

Canada cautiously stepped into the home as he watched his overly smiley brother seat him in the front room.

"Would you like some coffee? Tea? Water? Wine? Soda? Ginger ale? It's Canada Dry!"

Canada stared at his brother then slowly said yes to the ginger ale and blinked several times as his brother went off for the kitchen.

"Who has arrived dorogoy," Russia asked as he saw Alfred come into the kitchen and rummage through the fridge.

"Mattie's here, Canada, and I'm getting him ginger ale!"

Ivan chuckled at Alfred's happy mood and continued to inwardly cheer at that. He had been witnessed to Alfred's mood swings and he knew they would get worse, but as of now he wanted to enjoy this over happy America for as long possible.

"Alright, well everything is almost—"

Russia was cut off as the doorbell rang and instantly Alfred was gone with the can of ginger ale in hand.

"Catch Mattie," Alfred yelled as he tossed his brother the can and thankfully the Canadian ducked in time for the can to just land on the couch safely and not in his eye.

"T-Thanks Al."

America smiled and opened his door to be greeted with, surprisingly, everyone else. France had a smirk played on his lips and England was already rubbing his head in frustration. Beside them was a nervous yet smiley Ukraine and an annoyed and glaring Belarus.

"Welcome you guys! Come in! Dinner is almost ready!"

England looked at America with scrutiny as if trying to see if he was showing before walking in. France came up to him and draped himself over America in an awkward angle hug.

"Oh mon enfant you did not say zat Russia was here no," he said with a leer as he pulled back from Alfred.

America just flushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. He was going to reply, but England intervened and dragged France over to their other son; leaving America with Ukraine and Belarus.

"Hey! Glad you could make it!"

"I am happy to be invited! I had no idea that you and little brother where getting along so well," Katyusha said surprised, but still nervous.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Where is big brother," Natalia asked as she glared at Alfred as she followed after her big sister into the house.

"He's in the kitchen finishing up dinner."

Without a further word she stalked off towards the direction Alfred had pointed in.

"Okay… Well thanks for coming you guys," Alfred stated smiling brightly.

Francis laughed for a reason he kept to himself and Arthur hit him to shut up.

"Um, I'm gonna see if the last dish is done and then we can all sit down and eat!"

With a nod from everyone he vanished and left his guests to talk amongst themselves.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Ukraine do you happen to know why we are all called here," inquired France as he draped an arm around Arthur.

"Ah, no, Ivan did not explain. He said it was surprise and to bring Natalia."

"Hhhmmm, my little Matthew do you know?"

Canada just shook his head and France gave nod.

"I do not know eizer, but I have a feeling mon petit lapin knows, don't you Arthur?"

"Sod off you frog, I don't know a thing. I am just as much interested in knowing what's going on as everyone else! And will you get your bloody arm off me," demanded the Brit as he pushed Francis away from him.

Before Francis could retaliate America appeared and happily declared that dinner was ready. Everyone got up and followed Alfred to his dining room and found the table beautifully set and covered in various foods. Everyone took a seat and Alfred sat at one end while Ivan sat at the other.

"So me and Ivan cooked up a bunch of stuff. There's beef stroganoff, some uh…" "Coulibiac and Kalduny," filled in Russia. Alfred shot him a wink and a smile and went on. "There's mashed potatoes, gravy, grilled salmon, steak, and mac and cheese."

Everyone raised a brow at the choices, but went with it and dug in once America gave the go-ahead. As they ate America left for a moment and returned with hot sauce, pickles, and mustard. He put heavy amounts of all three on his plate of stroganoff, potatoes, and mac and cheese, which was already covered in gravy. His food cravings were pretty up there and Russia had grown used to them… somewhat. But unlike Ivan, their guests had no idea why he was adding such things to his food, except for England though he looked like he'd throw up from seeing the piled on extras and then Alfred shoving it into his mouth and groaning about it.

"Uh, A-Al… Are you okay?"

America was about to shovel in a fourth serving when Canada asked him this. He looked at everyone at the table to see them staring at him in horror. He laughed at the sight and put down his food.

"Well I guess now is good, huh Ivan?"

The Russian eyed his little sister for a moment then nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm not okay. I'm a mess right now because of Ivan and that's why you guys are here."

Everyone stared at him completely silent.

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone was stunned into silence. France had been assuming that America was going to say he and Russia where in a relationship, but this was beyond him. Canada couldn't even make his mind work at the announcement and England sat calmly beside America. Ukraine was in stunned silence along with Belarus, who dropped her fork at the news.

"I'm, as of now, 11 weeks along and everything's in working order!"

The group of family looked from America to Russia then back to America.

"Are, are you showing," asked Matthew curiously.

Alfred gave a nod and stood up and lifted his shirt. He turned sideways to show the medium sized bump he had been hiding with one of Ivan's sweaters. It was baggy enough to hide it completely, and he knew he should go buy new clothes instead of opting to wear Ivan's.

"It's not much now, but it'll get bigger," he stated then sat back down once everyone had an eye full.

"Oh mon enfant zis is amazing! Félicitations," exclaimed France as he got up and hugged Alfred.

Alfred laughed and hugged his father figure back and smiled at everyone once he was freed.

"Well it's nice to see that you are doing well since the time you called me," said Arthur.

The honey blonde just beamed a smile and looked at Ivan.

"Do you know what you are having yet," asked Katyusha feeling excited about the news.

Alfred gestured for Ivan to take the question and the nation tensed for a moment as all eyes moved to him. He let out a sigh and nodded.

"We do not their sex yet, but we do know that there are, two of them."

"We're having twins," exclaimed America throwing his arms in the air and smiling so much it was really hurting his face.

"Mon Dieu! Twins?"

Alfred nodded enthusiastically. Everyone was thrown into another stunned silence, but it ended once a chair scraped the hardwood flooring. Belarus was now standing with her eyes glued to the table.

"N-Natalia…" asked Katyusha as she reached out for her sister, but her hand was slapped away.

"That is not fair! Big brother was supposed to be mine! I was supposed to have his children! I love big brother more," Natalia practically screamed this.

She looked up at her brother with tears in her eyes and took the knife at her place setting and aimed it at America.

"Natalia enough," demanded Ivan in a dark and loud voice that made everyone feel like the Cold War was back.

Natalia looked at her brother then buried the knife into the wooden table and fled the room. Everyone remained silent and Katyusha got up as well.

"I am so sorry Vanya, but please do not be mad at her. I, I better go find her."

With that Katyusha left the room to find her sister leaving Alfred and Ivan with the remaining guests. The silence in the room was deafening and was broken once Alfred let out a sob.

"The dinner, the dinner is ruined. The table i-i-is rrrruuuuiiinnned."

America buried his face in his hands as he sobbed louder and Russia got up quickly to tend to the honey blonde and try to sooth him. His overly happy mood effectively destroyed by Natalia's outburst.

"The day, the day, the day was going so wwwweeeelllll," Alfred sobbed as Ivan rubbed his back and tried to calm him.

"I am sorry for my sister Alfred. We have had a good day da," he asked and looked to everyone to back him up.

"O-Oh yeah! It was great Al!"

"Splendid dinner if I don't say so myself."

"Oh shut it England you can't even cook zis decently. Alfred zit was very good."

"See, everyone liked it moy dorogoy!"

Alfred lifted his face from his hands to show red teary blue eyes and a trail of snot coming from his nose.

"R-Really?"

Everyone gave a yes and Alfred began to calm down. He hated being so emotional.

"I-I'm sorry. I, I don't know where that came from, heh."

Russia picked up America's untouched napkin and wiped his face with it as he and everyone else assured America it was perfectly fine.

"Ah, man… I bet everything's cold now. Should heat it—"

Alfred stopped mid-sentence and quickly got out of his seat and ran into the kitchen to hurl into the trashcan.

So much for a good day.

* * *

**Translations:**

Moy/Dorogoy – My/Darling

Mon enfant – My child

Mademoiselle – Ms.

Mon petit lapin – My little bunny

Félicitations – Congratulations

Mon Dieu – My God

***Hey yall! Just wanted to post this chapter by itself because of reasons ;3 and what better time to put it up but in the middle of the week! But I will still post two chapters this Sunday!* I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


	6. 15 Weeks and Sexy

**15 Weeks and Sexy**

"Iiiiiiiivvvvvvvaaaaaaannnnnnn….. Vvvvvaaaaaannnnnyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa…. Iiiiii—"

"Yes, yes I'm coming!"

Russia came into America's game room to find the blonde sunk in a beanbag chair with Tony by his side playing the new video game he had gotten for his birthday from said alien. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes, stuck with basketball shorts and one of Ivan's shirts, which did allow him easier movement and helped when he was hit with hot flashes, but made him feel fat and sticky when a hot flash did show up.

"What is it Alfred?"

"I need to pee _really_ bad, but I can't get up."

Ivan sighed and moved over to his American lover and took his out stretched hands. He pulled him up gently to his feet and Alfred met him with a chaste kiss as a thank you and moved to get to the bathroom before he had an accident...again.

Russia smiled as Alfred waddled out the room. Being 15 weeks along with twins made Alfred feel like he was going to die before he'd give birth. His back and feet had started to bother him, he had to go to the bathroom more often, his moods were still all over the place, hot flashes had been showing up lately and increasing, he was still exhausted, and his morning sickness was still around. He was due for another ultrasound in a few weeks, which would show them the twins' sex, but they still was set on a gender neutral nursery.

The nursery had been on Alfred's mind for a while, and once he left the bathroom he told Tony to play on without him and went down the hall to the room next door to his own. He opened the door and walked inside and managed to sit down on the floor. He took a deep breath and looked at the room that he and Ivan had designated as the babies' room. The carpeting was soft, the walls where bare, and the large window in the room filled it with warm sunlight. The room was large like his own and would house the children comfortably.

"There you are."

America looked to the door to find Russia walking in with his laptop and both their cats on his heels. The cats went right for the big patch of sunlight and curled up next to each other as Ivan himself sat down on the floor with Alfred.

"What's up?"

"The crib that we wanted had just came back in stock. I got the email just now."

"Finally! Order it! Order it! Order it," demanded America as he smooshed his face against Russia's to look at his screen.

The ash blonde chuckled at the act and placed an order for two cherry oak cribs that had the best safety ratings and good reviews. He looked at the other items that appeared after Ivan placed the order then took Russia's laptop and put himself in Russia's lap and put the laptop on his. He opened up other tabs that had other baby things that he liked and scrolled through.

"Oh, I got an email about the changing tables we ordered. They should be here by like… Friday."

"That is good."

Russia moved his hands to touch America's stomach and rested his forehead on the younger nation's shoulder. He enjoyed the chances he got to touch Alfred's stomach, he hoped to feel babies kick under his palm, but that was still a few weeks away. The two of them had been going about learning what happened during a pregnancy and what to expect. They knew that everything wasn't always set in stone, but it was nice to have guides and have an idea of what was going on.

"Mmm rub my stomach like you did the other day."

"Is that an ask or a demand?"

America chuckled and said a drawn out please, which awarded him a kiss to the neck and Russia's hand lifting his shirt and rubbing his stomach in soothing circles.

"I love it when you do that."

Ivan smiled at hearing that and kissed Alfred's neck again then went about leaving a hickey on the other's neck. Alfred moaned softly and put Ivan's laptop onto the floor and reached a hand back to grip the back of Ivan's scarf clad neck as he craned his own. They hadn't done anything sexual since they had slept together, which seemed to be so long ago now. Only sharing kisses every now and then since Alfred was pregnant and they hadn't thought of sex often.

"Ivan."

America pulled away from Ivan's lips and moved to straddle the other's hips, though he required a little help to do so. Once settled he kissed Russia back passionately and tried to get as close as he could with his stomach being in the way. He nibbled on Russia's bottom lip then moved to push his tongue into his mouth. Russia moaned and did the same to America and ran a hand through his hair. The two breathed heavily through their noses as they deepened the kiss, and Alfred made it quite clear he wanted it to be rougher.

They pulled apart for a moment to take in air before going back for more. Alfred soon found himself eagerly wanting Ivan in every possible way. He could feel his manhood hardening in his shorts and he groaned as it brushed against Ivan's body.

"I-Ivan, fuck me. Please fuck me right now."

Russia instantly stopped what he was doing and looked at the blonde.

"Alfred, you are pregnant. I could hurt you and the children."

Alfred groaned and rutted against Ivan.

"No, no it's fine. I looked this up before. Its fine just, just gotta ride you and be gentle," the honey blonde stated as he breathed heavily.

He hadn't had much of a sex drive since becoming pregnant, but now for some reason he was craving for it.

"God, please Ivan."

Russia thought about this for a moment and had to admit he did look up the same thing, but he was still wary. But the way that Alfred was practically humping him and panting, it was worth a try.

"Alright, but not here."

Alfred only nodded and Ivan carefully got up while holding Alfred and carried him to their room. He deposited him onto the bed gently and got over him and kissed him roughly. He moved his hands under Alfred's borrowed shirt and easily pulled it off, along with his shorts and underwear. He smiled at seeing Alfred laid bare under him and, mindful of his stomach, went down to kiss his neck and trail down to his nipples. America cried out at the warm tongue going over it and shivered under Ivan.

"I suppose they would be sensitive now."

"Yeah, makes me wonder if I'd lactate."

Ivan quirked a brow and went to test it out, but Alfred lightly smacked him for it. Russia smiled in amusement and moved down Alfred's body, kissing everything he could and rubbing his hands on America's stomach.

"Mmmm Vanya come on."

Ivan chuckled and moved to Alfred's cock that was already leaking. He took it in his hand and reveled in the moans it made the blonde spill. He bucked his hips and begged for Ivan to just fuck him. The ash blonde shook his head, but gave in. America grinned and took off his glasses then reached a hand into his nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. As he did this Russia quickly undressed and got back over America as he got back into position. He handed over the items and Ivan made quick work of the lube, but gently worked on preparing Alfred. He didn't want to cause the other any sort of discomfort as he got him ready. The prep took longer than Alfred would have liked, but eventually Russia was pressing into his sweet spot and had him crying out.

"Oh Gawd! F-Fuck, Vanya put it in already!"

Russia smirked at this and moved to lay on his back and helped Alfred get on top of him. He handed Alfred the condom, which he happily put on his engorged cock, then moved to be in position. He groaned as he sank down, Ivan held onto Alfred's hips to guide him.

"Oooo fuck th-that's good."

Once Alfred went down as far as he could go he gripped Ivan's arms and began to rock on his manhood. Ivan groaned and pushed and pulled on the American to help control how far he went in. He wanted to just thrust hard and deep into America, having forgotten how tight and warm the other was when they first had sex, but he knew he couldn't.

"Alfred, God…"

Alfred rocked faster and leaned down to kiss Ivan deeply. They moaned into it and Ivan moved a hand from Alfred's hip to his stomach to keep them from coming to close.

"Ah, ah fuck give, give me your hands," demanded Alfred once the kiss ended.

The Russian nation complied and America entwined their fingers and began to rock more. His thrusts becoming erratic and his hole tightening up around Ivan's cock.

"I'm gonna cum!"

It didn't take much longer after the warning for Alfred to climax. He tensed and came hard onto his stomach as he cried out for Ivan. Russia was close behind him; the constricting heat that swallowed him brought him over the edge. He growled out Alfred's name as he came, spunk filling the condom quickly. When he finished he looked up to see Alfred breathing heavy then start to sag towards him. He immediately pushed up on Alfred, and faster than he thought himself capable of in his position, he put the honey blonde on his back.

"Are you alright? Are you in pain," he asked with panic lacing his heavy accent.

Alfred just shook his head then reached up to drag a pillow to put under his back, but his arms didn't want to work.

"Pillow, under me," demanded Alfred tiredly as he tried to catch his breath still.

Russia sighed and smiled as he nodded. He folded the pillow a little bit and put it under the small of his back. America gave a content sigh and reached up to pull Russia down for a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	7. 15 Weeks and Furniture

**15 Weeks and Furniture**

America laid on the floor of his living room, enjoying the warm sunlight that came through the glass sliding doors that led to the backyard. He had gotten tired of sitting in his chair and watching his DVD set of _He-Man_ _and the Masters of the Universe_ (1983), which he had went to do after blowing off his work that he had nearly finished. Now he laid on the soft carpeting with his cat Orion ***** curled up between his legs and Russia's cat named Koshka ***** , which Alfred found odd, curled up on top of his stomach. It was like have a giant soft massager, the purring it did felt wonderful and he refused to move him.

The honey blonde sighed and looked out the sliding doors to watch the trees that dotted his large yard sway.

' _We should put a playset out there.'_

This thought made him gasp then, without regards to the cats, tried to get up as quickly as he could. Once he stumbled onto his feet he sort of ran to where the last place he had seen Ivan. He burst into the room that Ivan had claimed as his office and found the Russian staring back at him with concern evident on his face. He panted a bit from having moved so quickly coming up the stairs.

"What is the matter Alfred?"

"Playset!"

The older nation relaxed at hearing this, seeing that there wasn't an emergency, and sat back in his chair.

"A playset?"

"Yeah."

Alfred walked over to Ivan and the Russian automatically scooted back to allow the honey blonde to sit on his lap. He opened a tab on Russia's laptop and pulled up different playsets for different ages.

"I want a playset for the kids. Since my manor is kinda out of the way of everyone in D.C. I have a huge empty yard. Well besides the pool, which we need to baby proof that, but we can set up a playground for them easily!"

"They wouldn't be able to use it until they are at least a toddler yes?"

Alfred's eagerness simmered down at that and he let out a sigh.

"Yeah, but I do want one."

"And you shall have one, but when they are able to use it."

Alfred nodded and leaned against Ivan, the chair groaned a little at the shift of weight. The older nation placed a kiss on America's neck and moved his hands to rub Alfred's abdomen.

"Your next appointment is in three weeks."

"Yup, and we're gonna find out what we're having," stated Alfred cheerfully.

Ivan gave a hum as he continued to rub the taut abdomen.

"I think they will be girls."

"I think they'll be boys… or they could be one of each," said America.

Russia gave another thoughtful hum and was about to ask about the names for the twins when the doorbell rang.

"Ugh, I'll get it," stated Alfred as he got up, "Don't know who it could be though I wasn't expecting anyone," he finished as he waddled out the room.

Russia got up and followed him, not wanting Alfred to go down the stairs by himself. It had become a concern of his more and more, and he wondered if he'd be able to talk Alfred into moving down to one of the bedrooms on the first floor.

By the time Russia was down on the first floor Alfred was signing a screen with a stylus and was surrounded by large boxes. America bid the delivery man a good day and turned around grinning from ear to ear.

"The nursery furniture arrived all at once! Man, I love priority shipping!"

Alfred went to pick up one of the boxes, but Ivan was quick to get his hands on it.

"Leave this to me moya malen'kaya solntse. You should not try to lift anything."

Alfred blushed slightly at hearing the endearment. He didn't know much Russian, having forgotten most of it over time, but he caught on to every word that Ivan had said.

"Fine, but actually… Just leave it there. We still haven't even painted the room yet."

"Do you want to do that now?"

Alfred gave a nod then made a soft oh sound before leaving for the kitchen. He then came back with a piece of paper in hand.

"We can get the paint at a hardware store, but since we'll be out we can go to the store and pick up food and things."

"Are you sure you want to go out?"

America gave a quizzical look at the ash blonde then looked down at himself. Russia's t-shirt and his bright blue basketball shorts.

"Yeah… I don't care if people stare at me, and you know that."

The Russian was tempted to debauch that by bringing up the last outing they had, and how Alfred's mood swings left him wailing in the car about how people looked at him like he was grotesquely fat. Then a hot flash came along and made everything worse. But once he actually thought about it and realized that that would be as Alfred called it "a dick move" and only result in the honey blonde in either crying or trying to beat him up or both. He simply kept it to himself and gave a nod.

"Alright we better get going then."

Alfred beamed a smile and waddled off to go upstairs and Ivan was quick on his heels. America spent nearly half an hour trying on his skinny jeans, then his regular jeans, then his new bigger jeans, then Ivan's jeans before, while on the verge of angry tears and cursing his weight gain and pregnancy, settled on the bigger pants. With a few soothing words and kisses from Ivan he calmed down and slipped on his black Otaku hoodie and black Converse before deeming himself ready for the world.

The car ride to the hardware store was relaxing; the traffic wasn't bad and Alfred had his phone hooked up to the stereo playing Wild Nothing's  _Nocturne_ album, which Ivan agreed was better than the usual things Alfred forced him to listen to. Once they got to the hardware store Russia warded off anyone who looked at America oddly to keep the blonde from breaking down in the middle of the store. At the paint station they were overwhelmed by the billions of shades of green. They settled on a paint color labeled "Green Tea with Milk" which was basically green mixed with the color cream. They got a gallon of "Sunflower Yellow" and "Sky Blue" along with a quart sized can of white, and normal green. Once the paint was mixed and ready they gathered paint supplies and left, heading to the grocery store for food. Ivan, once again, glared at anyone who dared to look at Alfred wrong as they packed their cart with food. Along with the food they picked up baby bottles and little rubber spoons and other little things they could get at the moment. They were able to get out of the store without an incident, which Ivan was grateful for, and they headed back home.

They managed to get everything in the house quickly once America drafted Tony into helping them carry things in. Russia was still slightly disturbed by the grey alien, but he kept that to himself. Once everything was put away they lugged their paint cans and supplies to the babies' room. They changed into clothing they didn't care to get tainted by paint and though Ivan did try to talk Alfred out of painting the American wouldn't listen to him.

"I'll put on the mask that we got at the hardware store, and we gotta have the window open anyways. I'll be fine, promise!"

Russia shook his head, but went with it. They threw down a tarp and marked the room with painters tape and set up the paint. America had his phone playing another indie band he was fond of as they painted and by the end of it they were amazed at how they even managed to get paint all over themselves and at how good the room looked.

"Looks like we need a shower."

"Or a bath," said America with a wink.

Russia chuckled and followed America to their bathroom for a bath while the room dried. They found out how painful it was to remove paint from skin, and for Ivan, who had more arm hair, and body hair in general than Alfred, was extremely aware of how painful it was. Alfred laughed at his expense, which earned the blonde a splash of water to his face.

"Hey," exclaimed America as he wiped at his face, "don't get mad at me that you're practically getting waxed!"

Russia glared at the American sitting on the other end of the tub and grabbed his ankles. He yanked the blonde forward, drawing him towards his body and making the water splash out the tub.

"Maybe I should put paint on your cock da?"

America instantly fell silent and paled.

"Okay, okay you win Vanya," said Alfred as he threw up his hands in surrender.

"Good, now…"

Ivan trailed off as he leaned forward and captured Alfred's lips in a heated kiss. He shoved his tongue down America's throat and pulled on his hair gently, making the younger nation moan loudly. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and tangled a hand in his hair as the other clawed at his back. He tried to wrap his legs around Russia's waist, but his baby bump was in the way. He sighed through his nose and pulled away to kiss along the older nation's jaw then down to his neck where he heard his breath hitch. He smirked and continued to give the area attention: kissing, licking, and leaving hickies on the scars that resided there, and enjoying the feel of Ivan's large manhood stiffening between them.

"A-Alfred."

The honey blonde hummed making Russia growl at the sensation and pulled America away from his sensitive neck to kiss him roughly. He moved his hand to Alfred's rouge hair and pulled on it. He had a smirk of his own when America pulled away from the kiss to let out a moan.

"N-No fair."

"This is perfectly fair and you know it."

Ivan rubbed the base of the ahoge and enjoyed the flushed appearance that quickly came to Alfred's face as he moaned louder. He could feel the American's manhood harden against his own and he kept up his teasing until Alfred was fully hard.

"F-Fuck Ivan."

Alfred groaned and once he felt Ivan's hand on his cock he cried out for the other to stop. The ash blonde went completely still and moved his eyes over Alfred's body in worry that something bad was happening.

"D-Don't worry. Just… Just I want to suck you off," said Alfred as he tried to catch his breath. "Come on. Let's go to bed, besides the water's cold now."

Ivan chuckled at Alfred's request and moved the blonde off of him. He got out of the tub first and dried off then helped Alfred out and dried him off before picking him up. He set Alfred on the bed and the blonde was quick to throw off the towel around him and push Russia down onto the bed. Russia quirked an eyebrow at America's roughness, but once he got a look at the honey blonde eyeing him like he was something to eat, his cock throbbed. He recalled how America sucked on his fingers on their first night together and he was more than ready for the blonde to give his manhood the same treatment.

America crawled up Russia's body to kiss him then kiss down his body. The Russian let out a hiss as Alfred finally took hold of his cock and squeezed lightly as he gave one long stroke. He looked down at the honey blonde to see him lower his face to it and stick out his tongue to run it from base to tip. Ivan let out a gasp at the sensation and groaned as Alfred's tongue circled his head and dipped under the foreskin.

"Y-yebat'."

The ash blonde fisted the bedsheets as Alfred pulled his teasing tongue away to replace it with his whole mouth. The warm moist cavern took him in with little difficulty, but couldn't take every inch of him. What remained Alfred took care of with his hands as he deep-throated the rest. Ivan growled out Alfred's name as the blonde sucked on him and moved a hand to the other's hair, gripping the soft damp strains and pulling slightly making America moan around his cock.

The older nation let out a string of Russian curses as he felt the vibrations on his cock and the feel of being so deep in the American's mouth. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and America knew it too. He pulled back a ways to tongue out the pre-cum that had begun to spill and found it tasted bitter but kept going.

"A-Alfred, yebatder'moder'mo."

Russia had his eyes screwed shut as America picked up his pace and was basically getting his throat fucked. The younger nation moved a hand from Ivan's thigh to his scrotum and began to roll and gently squeeze them in his hand making Ivan buck, which caught Alfred by surprise. His blue eyes widened and he pulled off to cough, but at that moment Russia went over the edge. His white cum shot out onto America's face, coating his glasses, cheeks, and mouth as he tried to catch his breath. Once Russia finished he opened his hazy violet eyes to see Alfred covered in his seed and thought it was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen.

"Ah, i-izvinite Alfred."

Ivan reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed the towel that Alfred had thrown off earlier and sat up with it in hand. He went about cleaning America's face and glasses with it and chuckled at the pouty expression the other had.

"You know you're gonna have to make this up to me."

Russia pretended to look shocked then give a thoughtful hum. America saw through him and laughed as he punched him lightly in the arm.

"Da, da, now lay down."

Alfred stayed put defiantly and Ivan rolled his eyes and took hold of the American. He easily moved him to lay where himself had been and wedged a pillow under his back. He wasted no time in kissing Alfred sweetly then marking his body with hickies as he went further down America's body. He teased the other's nipples, which had Alfred crying out and swatting his hand away.

"S-Stop that nothing is gonna come out and they're still fucking tender."

"Sorry moy dorogoy," replied Russia and he sealed his apology with a kiss and moved further down.

He caressed America's growing stomach and placed kisses along it as he moved further. He heard the honey blonde give a content sigh and smiled as he got to the other's already leaking manhood. Ivan licked his lips then took all of America into his mouth. He put the blonde's legs over his shoulders and picked him up a little, giving Alfred a good view of him sucking on his manhood.

"O-Oh fuck! V-Vanyyyaaaaa."

Russia moaned as he heard his nickname come from his lover as he deep-throated the blonde. He ran his tongue along the underside of Alfred's manhood as he bobbed his head up and down. Alfred clawed at the bed as his cock twitched in Ivan's mouth. The Russian had him deep in his mouth and the feel of it was unbearably good. Ivan moved a hand to sturdy Alfred's lower half as he moved the other to nudge the spot under his scrotum, stimulating his sweet spot from the outside.

"Sweet fucking—A-AH!"

The more he pressed and sucked the more America's curses blended together before it was just a mess of intangible words and moaning. He tried to buck his hips, but Russia kept him in place and kept going until America couldn't take anymore. The American let out a cry of Russia's name as he came hard into the other's mouth. The older nation didn't stop sucking as Alfred came. He swallowed around the cock, milking him for everything he had, before letting him go with a wet pop and laying him back on the bed fully.

America smiled contently at Russia as he laid beside him and moved Alfred onto his side so he could hold him.

"Mmmm that was awesome," said Alfred in a sleepy voice.

"You are welcome dorogoy."

Ivan placed a kiss on the back of Alfred's neck and caressed his stomach.

"You really like touching them don't you?"

"Da, I am eager to feel them kick."

Alfred laughed lightly at that and rubbed his face into his pillow and sighed.

"Just gotta wait a little longer," America said around a yawn.

Russia stayed holding America as he slipped into sleep, and once he deemed the American knocked out he went to get up, but was stopped by Alfred. The blonde still had his eyes closed, but he squeezed Ivan's hand and said:

"The paint… dry."

Most of America's sentence was mumbled, but Russia caught on to what the other said.

"Da, I shall check on the room. Rest now moya lyubov'."

America didn't have to be told to rest because he was already asleep. Russia placed a kiss on his cheek before getting up and pulling the blanket over the American then went about cleaning up their room. Once he was finished and dressed he checked on the room and smiled at how it looked. The room was a relaxing creamy green, the floor, window, and door molding was white, and the right wall depicted a field of bright yellow sunflowers under a cloud streaked blue sky. He smiled at realizing that he could tell which sunflowers he painted and the ones America did.

' _Better move the furniture up here before Alfred gets up.'_

* * *

**Translations/Notes:**

**Koshka*** – Female cat, which is odd considering that Russiacat is male… And why name a cat cat?

 **Orion*** \- is Americat's name I chose

moya malen'kaya solntse – my little sun

y-yebat' – f-fuck

yebatder'moder'mo – fuckshitshit

i-izvinite – s-sorry

moy/dorogoy – my/darling

moya lyubov' – my love

***It's Sunday!* Ah, I can't wait to post more of the fic! X3 I'm just so excited to see how yall take to it xp*I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


	8. 18 Weeks with another Surprise

**18 Weeks with another Surprise**

"Alfred if we do not hurry we will be late for your appointment."

Russia said this as he popped his head into their bedroom. What he found was America staring at himself in the mirror with his mouth open in disbelief. Alfred had been in the room for an hour trying to come to terms with the fact he had to wear bigger-bigger pants. Having twins was not kind to the body, or the pants.

"Alfred what are you—"

"I can't fucking believe this," said Alfred flatly then a cross between anger and sadness came to his face as he turned to face Ivan. "Look at what you fuckin' did to me!"

Ivan's violet eyes widened as he took in Alfred's words and his appearance. The blonde was pants-less with one of Ivan's shirts on, but on the shirt there were two wet trails on the chest.

"I'm fuckin' lactatin'!"

Ivan looked from Alfred's chest to his wild blue eyes and cringed at the anger that had beaten down the sadness in his eyes.

"M-moya lyubov'," Ivan said slowly as he inched from the doorway towards the blonde. "Moy dorogoy," he still approached slowly as the American glared at him, "moye solntse, lactating is perfectly normal da? It just means you will be able to feed the twins when they are—"

"I fucking know what lactating is fucking for Ivan! I just hate this because I didn't think I'd have it! I don't have boobs! Now here it is, right when I need to go out in fucking public and I fucking can't wear the pants I want to 'cause I'm fuckin' fat! I have fuckin' stretch marks and I'm tired and hungry and why is it so god damn hot!? Just—"

Alfred's rant was cut off as Ivan wrapped his arms around him, and instantly his anger drained and left him sobbing into Ivan's shirt.

"I-I'm sorrrrryyyy. I didn't mean to-to-to get angry at you. Why do I gotta be so—so emotional? And these fuckin' hot flashes…"

Russia just patted America's back and rubbed circles into it.

"It is not your fault da? As you said before it is mine."

"No, no, it's—It's not your fault," Alfred said as he caught his breath and pulled back enough to still be in Ivan's embrace, but use his hands to wipe at his face. "It takes two ya know. It's both our faults."

"But it's a good thing… Right," Ivan asked concerned.

Alfred took a moment before he nodded.

"Yeah, it's a good thing."

Ivan let out a sigh and kissed Alfred on each irritated blue eye then his lips before pulling him back again.

"You ready to go to appointment now? I believe I have a black t-shirt you can wear, and I can help you into your pants."

"Yeah, I'm ready and that sounds good. Thanks." Alfred gave a soft smile and kissed Ivan one more time before Ivan pulled away completely. The honey blonde then started to chuckle, and as Ivan gave a confused look Alfred pointed to his tear soaked shirt. "Looks like we both need to change shirts."

Russia smiled and pulled America over to the bed to start getting him dressed.

After making many driving violations and somehow not being caught by a police officer, they made it to the appointment only a minute late. They once again didn't have to wait long to be called back after they signed in, and they went through the same routine as before. Once they were set up in the back Dr. Kirk appeared and greeted them.

"And how are we feeling today," she asked as she looked at the two nations.

"I started lactating and I am hungry," Alfred said with a weary smile.

"Oh? Well congrats! Ya know not every mother goes through lactating."

Alfred just sighed at the information then the doctor instructed Alfred to pull up his shirt and pull down his pants.

"Well look at you," she said as playfully as she saw America's now quite large stomach. "18 weeks along and firming up all nice an' round."

Alfred let out a breathy laugh and adjusted his shirt as Dr. Kirk went to work.

"Alright," she started as she felt America's stomach. "No pain?" Alfred shook his head. "No discomfort?" Alfred shook his head again. "Good, good. Now let's see how it looks on the inside."

America and Russia gave a nod and the TV monitor came on as the doctor put the gel on Alfred's womb. The TV screen light up to show two little bodies facing each other. Their large round heads resting on back as their bodies appeared scrunched in the tight space.

"They're looking good. You should be able to feel them kick now or a little later," Dr. Kirk said as she moved the probe around.

"Oh my God, Ivan! Their arms are so little and look they're reaching out," exclaimed Alfred excitedly as he watched the twins interact.

Ivan just sat awestruck by the image before him.

"Now at this stage they can hear what's going on outside and will start to get moving more like I said before. We can also see what sex they are now. Would you like to find out or be surprised?"

"We want to know," said Alfred as Ivan nodded beside him.

"Alright let's just find a good spot… and…Ah there we go!" Dr. Kirk moved a mouse pointer on the TV screen and moved it in a circle around one of the baby's genitalia. "This, though it's a bit grainy, is a little bitty penis." Alfred smiled widely and took Ivan's hand as the doctor moved onto the next baby. "And this," again she moved the mouse in a circle over the area, "this is not a penis, but a vagina. You got yourselves a boy and a girl, congrats!"

"Oh my God I knew it!"

"Nyet you did not," scoffed Russia.

"Shut up you said two girls and I said two boys or one of each, so ha!"

Ivan just shook his head and laughed at Alfred's excited behavior. As he looked at the screen his mind decided then to pull up the episode America had before the appointment. He wasn't so sure if he should be concerned with what the honey blonde had said then, but it did make him worry a little. His train of thought quickly stopped though once the doctor said:

"Would you like to hear the heart beats now since last time you declined?"

The word yes came from both nations so quickly that the doctor laughed and nodded. She got out the Doppler and once it was in place and on, the room filled with the quick thumbing of two little hearts.

"Oh my God," said Alfred completely overwhelmed and on the verge of tears.

"Amazing…"

Dr. Kirk smiled at the two and went on with the rest of the appointment. When they finished Ivan had Alfred go ahead and check them out while he asked Dr. Kirk a question.

"What's on your mind?"

"Uh, just… Before we arrived Alfred had…" he trailed off not completely sure how to word his concern. "What I wanted to ask is it, is it possible for a person to resent the baby?"

Dr. Kirk gave an all knowing "Ooooohhh." and nodded her head.

"Yes, it's possible, it's usually just a phase called The Baby Blues. It's a point in the mother's life where they are just too overwhelmed with how different their life had changed because of the baby and/or in constant worry over the child. It's like depression, but can be violent if the mother is pushed too much. It usually occurs after the baby is born though."

"I, see…"

Dr. Kirk took in Ivan's worried demeanor and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever happened before you got here doesn't mean he'll have Baby Blues. But if he did, all you'd have to do is comfort him. There's a booklet up by the checkout window on it and you can look it up online too."

Ivan brightened up at hearing this and nodded.

"Thank you. I shall do that."

The doctor smiled and bid Ivan goodbye and Ivan did the same as he headed up to Alfred.

Once they were in the car Alfred began wondering about potential names.

"What should we name them? Since their twins they have to have the same first letter! Though me and Mattie don't have the same first letter. Did you have any names picked yet?"

"Alfred, calm down, and I suppose them having the first letter being the same makes sense. Since I was thinking of girls I had Anya and Anastasia."

"Hhhmmm… Okay I could only think of Allen… Hhhmm Danny? That can be for either one."

Ivan thought of this for a moment, and as he turned the car said:

"Danny for the girl and Dimitri for the boy?"

"That's good… Well with the names we picked first it could be Anya and Allen…"

"I like that one."

"Anya and Allen?"

"Da, it, flows better."

"Anya and Allen… Danny and Dimitri… Martha and…"

Ivan arched a brow at the name, but filled in the space nonetheless.

"Mikhail. … Sonya and…"

"Slartibartfast *****."

Ivan turned to look at America like he was insane.

"Kidding, kidding! Come on, like I'd really do that! Now move the lights green dude!"

Russia just scoffed and drove on.

"What about middle names?"

"Huh, I hadn't thought of that…," admitted Alfred then furrowed his brow as he tried to think of some.

"Constellations."

America looked at Russia confused.

"Constellations? Like, they're middle name would be constellations?"

Ivan gave a nod as he turned the car and came to a stop at an intersection.

"Da, since we believe they're ISS it would make since."

Alfred made an "oh" sound of understanding and nodded his head.

"Yeah know… We gotta tell everyone about this."

Ivan internally groaned at hearing this, but let out a sigh.

"Hey, we won't invite them to a dinner okay. We'll just call them this time alright."

Ivan only nodded and both fell silent. The memory of their supposed great dinner still fresh in their minds. Having Belarus' outburst and Ukraine leaving with her. Leaving Alfred's family with him as he sobbed like a baby then threw up. Then Ivan had to deal with putting everyone in guest bedrooms while he sulked off to bed early. Though in the morning everything went smoother, but still a little awkward.

Once they got into the house Ivan made them lunch, America added his usual extra "things". Afterwards they went to their bedroom and called up Alfred's family first. America had managed to get them all on three-way, France happened to be with England at the moment, and told them the news. It was an instant explosion of everyone talking at the same time, but after some yelling from England everything settled.

" _Oh Alfred a boy and girl! Zat is ze best of both worlds no?" "Oh shut it you frog and let me get a word in! Now then, you're having fraternal twins, congratulations you two."_

" _Yeah, congrats Al."_

"Heh heh, thanks guys. It's really awesome."

" _Do you have names yet,"_ Matthew asked after he told Kumajiro the news.

"Uh, kinda…" "It is Anya and Allen or Danny and Dimitri," chipped in Ivan, finally getting a word in. "Don't forget Martha and Michael? "Mikhail, Alfred." "Close enough. Oh but we haven't chosen a middle name yet."

" _Why don't you name one after me? After all I am your Papa!" "Wanker, why would anyone name a child after a frog like you?!"_

Alfred just chuckled as Francis and Arthur argued and soon the line went dead.

"Hello?"

" _It seems they canceled the call,"_ said Canada still on his end.

"Yeah, well what do you think Mattie?"

" _O-Oh, me? Um… Anya and Allen seem pretty good."_

"Huh… Well I'll let you go dude. Me and Ivan still gotta call his sisters."

" _Good luck with that eh."_

"Right?! Well talk to you later."

" _Bye Al. Bye to you too Ivan."_

"Bye Matvey."

Once the call ended Alfred put his phone away and Ivan pulled out his. He watched him select his older sister first.

"No three-way?"

Ivan gave Alfred a pale and nervous look and America just nodded in understanding. Russia then dialed Ukraine and waited as it rang.

" _Zdrastuyte? Molodshyy brat?"_

Alfred hit Ivan's arm to make him start talking.

"A-Ah, privet Katyusha." "Hi Katyusha," exclaimed Alfred to make his presence known.

" _O-Oh! He-Hello Alfred! How are you?"_

"I'm okay, actually Ivan has some news pertaining to that question," he stated happily. "Go on Vaaaannyyyaaaa."

Russia rolled his eyes and pinched America's arm before speaking.

" _Ivan?"_

"Ah, the news big sister is… We found out the gender of the twins today."

" _Oh really?!"_

"Da, we are having one girl and one boy."

" _Tse prekrasno! A boy and a girl! Have you chosen names?"_

"Sort of…" "We have Anya and Allen or Danny and Dimitri or Martha and Mikhail, right," asked Alfred as he looked to Ivan. "Da, we have not chosen yet, or picked a middle name, but that is what we have so far."

" _I love them! Anya and Allen is adorable, but I also like Martha and Mikhail."_

"Thank you," said Alfred happily. "Ah, do you know if Natalia would pick up her phone," asked Ivan nervously.

Katyusha let out a nervous laugh at that.

" _Ah, Natalia is with me right now. She came over to visit…"_

"O-Oh… Did, did she hear…?"

There was some shuffling then a door being slammed.

" _Yes, but she will come around! I promise! She just loves you so much, but I think she will be fine once they are born yes?"_

Ivan let out a sigh and Alfred patted his arm.

"Very well… I shall talk with you soon then."

" _Okay, you two have a good day."_

They both bid Ukraine goodbye and ended the call. Alfred shifted on the bed and moved to sit on Ivan's lap.

"Hey, she'll come around big guy. Don't worry."

"I suppose so…"

America just patted the side of Russia's face feeling relaxed, but then realized something that he had forgotten.

"Oh shit. I forgot to tell them!"

"Tell who?"

"My states! I completely forgot to tell them! How the hell do I forget about my children?!"

Alfred berated himself as he dug out his phone and went to his contacts. He chose a tab he labeled First 25 then texted: _'This is l8 but… Im pregnant! Yes, like my human bod preg! Weird right? Ik who the dad is b4 any of u jokers say anythin & Im currently 18 weeks along wit twins! 1 boy & 1 girl! Dont tell any1 outside of us got it! Luv yall – BatDad'_

He hit send after he copied his text and went to the second tab labeled Second 25 and pasted the text and sent it. He then went to text the same thing to the tab labeled T-14. Once he sent it he didn't have to wait long for the first wave of texts and calls swarming his phone. Russia flinched at how many ring and alert tones tried to go off all at once and America just set his phone down on the bed to wait it out.

"Well, all 50 states plus 14 territories now know, and I don't feel so guilty about not saying anything… yet."

If America knew his kids like he did, they would make him feel guilty for not telling them right away.

"I'm just gonna wait that out… Most of them are probably asleep or getting ready to anyway. So I shouldn't have too many to look at."

Russia shook his head at America and the blonde just smiled happily and got up from the bed. As soon as he got to his feet he put a hand to his stomach and furrowed his brow.

"Whoa."

Russia was instantly at America's side; an arm around Alfred's waist and a hand on his stomach.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the ba—"

Russia was cut off as America moved his hand out from under Ivan's and pulled up his shirt. Russia was near panic when he felt something push against his hand. He flinched back and stared at Alfred's stomach as Alfred stared at it himself and they didn't wait long to see a little hand and a foot press outward. The honey blonde was completely speechless, the only thing indicating he was overly happy was the big smile and big tears rolling down his face.

"They're kicking," said Ivan still amazed by what he had seen.

"They're kicking!"

Alfred put his and Ivan's hands back on his stomach and felt the little restless bodies press into them.

"How, how does it feel?"

"It's really, really, weird, but I love it!"

Russia laughed at that and pulled America into a hug and kissed him lovingly.

* * *

**Translations:**

M-moya lyubov' – M-my love

Moy dorogoy – My darling

moye solntse – my sun

Da/Nyet – Yes/No

 **Slartibartfast*** \- This name is from _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ (It's an awesome movie and amazing book series!). I wanted an outrageous name and I instantly thought of this one XD

Zdrastuyte? Molodshyy brat? - Hello? Little brother

privet – hello

Tse prekrasno! – That's wonderful!


	9. 22 Weeks and Loaded with Gifts

**22 Weeks and Loaded with Gifts**

Matthew sat on the front porch of his old home hidden in the woods. He decided he needed a breather from living so close to the city; so he was out at his one of many houses across his country. He sat in silence watching a deer sniff around in his yard when his phone rang. He looked at the screen to find Arthur calling him.

"Hello?"

" _Ah my little Matthew I have somezing to tell you!"_

"Okay…" he said slowly, not really surprised to hear Francis' voice on the line.

There was some shuffling on the other end and England saying something before Francis' voice came through the line again.

" _We are going to give Alfred and Ivan a baby shower!" "We want you to hold it at your place since it is easier for Alfred to travel to,"_ came Arthur's voice.

"O-Oh, okay um… I'm not at my house in the city right now though…"

" _Where are you,"_ asked France as he came back through.

"I'm still in Ontario just in the house I have in the woods."

" _The one that's old or the cabin?"_

"Old."

" _Zat's perfect! It's enough space for everyone!"_

"So what do you want me to do? And when is this happening?"

There was shuffling on the other end and a thud sound before England's voice came through.

" _Frog face already invited our closest friends and Russia's…I guess you'd call them friends and his sisters."_

Canada let out a sigh. He should have known he would be the last one to be included.

" _It's going to be zis Friday and all you have to do is help me with making ze food, and get Alfred and Ivan to come to it!"_

"It's a surprise baby shower?"

" _Yup!"_

Matthew shook his head tiredly at the plan, but verbally agreed.

" _Righto we should be there tomorrow." "See you soon my little Matthew!"_

With that the line went dead and Matthew hoped this party went over well.

**.......**

America laid on his back on the living room couch with his phone above his face. He was currently texting Japan who was asking about the baby things Alfred would need. Not long ago after Alfred found out the sex of the twins he remembered that he hadn't even told his friends about them. He and Russia had broken the news to their closest friends, which left a lot of them completely unbelieving until Alfred sent them their babies' first picture along with his bump. It was like an explosion when they told other nations and it took a while to get to everyone about it, just like how America had to fight his way through his kids' texts and calls. Which that ended with a few of them actually coming to his D.C. manor and a promised baby shower for them later.

Now everyone who mattered to Alfred and Ivan were aware of their children to come and Japan had been quite demanding on details. He was currently 22 weeks along and he felt like he would just fall over at any moment with how big his stomach had gotten. He had ditched morning sickness a few weeks ago, he still had cravings, he was still lactating, as much as he hated it, his mood swings and hot flashes were still around just like his fatigue, he had to pee so often he tried to just never leave the bathroom, but got bored sitting in there, his back and feet were killing him, and the twins' kept kicking, though sometimes in not-so-great places. Russia was doing his best to sooth Alfred when he needed it and was currently out of the house getting him a Butterfinger milkshake from Steak-n-Shake and a box of Twinkies.

Alfred groaned as he realized that Ivan was taking centuries to get back and his arms were hurting from holding up his phone. He reached a hand under him to adjust his pillow then looked at Tony playing on his 3DS then to his TV, which currently was blocked by Orion who sat on the entertainment stand. Koshka, on the other hand, was curled up on Alfred's stomach and America was genuinely curious what would the cat do when the babies kicked up at him.

The American's attention was taken off the cat though when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"God Ivan, I thought you died and I'd never have my milkshake and Twinkies!"

Russia smirked at Alfred and brought him his desired treats, only after he removed his cat and helped him sit up. America noticed the smirk was still lingering on Ivan's face and he narrowed his eyes at him.

"What are you smirking for?"

Ivan's smirk turned into a smile and he cheerfully said:

"We are going to Canada!"

Alfred had a spoon full of his milkshake in his mouth when he heard Ivan say this. He stared at the man like he had finally lost his mind.

"Why would we go there?"

"You're brother Matvey called me while I was out and told me he has something amazing to show you!"

America groaned and shoved more ice cream into his mouth before replying.

"Can't he just send me a picture of it?"

"Nyet he said you had to see it in person or it wouldn't work."

America groaned again and looked down at his milkshake and his untouched box of Twinkies.

"Do we have to go now?"

"Da."

"But, but I just got my milkshake and Twinkies!"

"You can eat during car ride to airport."

"But, but I'm too pregnant for an airport."

"Alfred go get dressed or I will take you as you are."

America stared at Ivan daringly and Ivan just stared back, and when he made a move to take Alfred's Twinkies the blonde caved.

"Fuck fine! Help me up you ass!"

Once Alfred had showered and changed into his new "jeans", which he praised God for, because they were those stupid pajama jeans from TV. They worked perfectly for him to not feel so fat since they were skinny jean tight, but super comfortable and stretchy. He had found them still on a shelf in a store a week ago and bought them all, not caring if they would fit or not. So with his new "jeans" and one of Ivan's not so thick sweaters. (It was late September and it felt like Satan was shining down on them with the last bit of summer heat and bright sunshine.) The sweater was only thing able to not make him feel huger than what he was, but since it was hot as hell and if he had hot flash along way, he would strip and not even care.

They packed a suitcase and locked up the house before piling into the car. The car ride to the airport was filled with music, Siberian cold a/c, and ice cream with Twinkies mixed in. By the time they made it to the airport Alfred finished the milkshake and he had to abandon his Twinkies in the car. They went through customs, but Alfred refused to go through metal detector thinking that it would damage the twins. So he ended up getting patted down, which had been awkward when he had to explain that he was in fact pregnant and was in fact the United States of America. They then boarded the plane in first class and Alfred took the few hours to sleep through it. Though he woke up when he felt something wet on his chest and moved as fast as his pregnant self would allow to get to the bathroom.

When they landed and got their bags, they found Canada waiting for them in the lobby. America gave a yawn and trudged over to his brother and hugged him awkwardly.

"Wow, you've gotten bigger eh?"

"Well that usually happens when your pregnant ya know. Now take me to this thing before I kill you for making come out in this hot ass weather with aching feet."

Matthew laughed and took Alfred's suitcase.

"Alright Al, come on. We're going to my place in the woods."

"Your murderer's cabin?"

"No, my manor, and it's not a murderer's cabin Al. It's a lumberjack's cabin," defended Mattie as he led Russia and his twin out of the airport and to his car.

They drove with music playing and Alfred nodded off every now and then, but woke up and complained it was as hot as the Satan heat back home in the car and cranked up the a/c to Siberian again. He then passed right back out and Matthew laughed at his brother.

"So this is what you've been dealing with."

"Da, and more some. I am just glad he has not had a bad mood."

"So, he has no idea why he's here?"

"Da. I told him you had something amazing to show him and he demanded that it be a machine to accelerate his pregnancy when we drove to the airport."

Matthew cracked up at that then turned down a dirt road that lead to his old manor. He used to live in it all the time, but once things modernized he opted to live in the city of Ottawa than the wilderness, but he still came back to it.

They pulled up to a red brick manor with white wooden shutters and porch. They woke Alfred up and dragged him into the house and once Mattie flipped on his lights they were assaulted with a loud "Congratulations!" and a face full of confetti. It took America a moment to figure out what was going on. There was a big tier cake, a table covered in food, another table covered in gifts, a bunch of nations that he and Ivan considered friends and family, and a banner and balloons that read: "Baby Shower", "Congrats on Twins", "It's a Boy", "It's a Girl", and baby bottle and rattle shaped balloons.

Alfred just stared at the nations in the room: England, France, China, Prussia, Germany, Italy, Japan, Ukraine, the Baltics, and no Belarus. All of them smiling in their own way and waiting for him to say something. He looked over to Russia and narrowed his eyes at him.

"You knew about this didn't you?"

"Possibly."

"You drug my ass from my awesome couch and my amazing Twinkies and made me put on clothes and get on a plane for a surprise baby shower thrown by…"

"Me, Arthur, and Matthew," threw in France smiling deviously.

"By them," Alfred asked flatly.

Ivan stared at Alfred unsure if the other was joking or if he was going into a mood. His was effectively answered when tears filled America's eyes and the blonde latched onto him.

"Thank you!"

He hugged Ivan as tight as he could then broke away to hug his family then everyone else in the room. Once he finally finished his thank you hugs and crying he immediately went for the food. As he piled on his plate he found an assortment of his extra "things" at the end of the table. He started laughing at seeing it and dowsed his food in them, though he did ask for one thing that made everyone stare at him like he was insane and England looked at him happily.

"Can I have something you made Arthur? I feel like fish and chips would go good with this or scones, which ever you can make like, right now."

England was on verge of tears at his son's request and eagerly agreed and headed to the kitchen.

"Alfred… Do you think that's even safe for the kids," asked Matthew as France practically ran to the kitchen to have the fire extinguisher at the ready.

"Yeah, I mean, it's cod so it's okay, and some of his food isn't that bad ya know."

Everyone gave skeptical looks and flinched when they saw a flame rise up on the stove and France yelling that England put too much oil in the pan. To pass the time everyone asked about the babies as they grabbed their own food and America and Russia eagerly answered. By the time the food was done Alfred had demolished half his second plate and eagerly dumped the fish and fries on top. Everyone watch worriedly, and Matthew had his phone out to dial an ambulance just in case, as Alfred took a bite.

"Oh my fucking God that's good," he groaned as he shoved more in his mouth.

England had tears fall as he watched Alfred stuff his face and everyone else tried not to watch and continue eating their own meals.

"I want presents! Presents then ca—"

America stopped mid-sentence as he felt himself lactating again. He quickly got up and demanded that Canada show him the bathroom.

"Are you okay Al? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

America's face flushed as his brother asked this and pulled him into the bathroom. He lifted his shirt and Matthew gawked at him.

"Y-You're—"

"I'm lactating. I have for a while now and it sucks."

Canada blushed heavily and America's face darkened to match him.

"D-Do you need any help?"

"No, just, don't say anything, it's embarrassing."

Matthew nodded then America kicked him out of the bathroom to take care of his business. When Matthew got back to the other nations his face was still stained red.

"What's the matter Matthew? Is Alfred okay?"

"U-Uh yeah, just… he had use the bathroom is all. Um, we should set up a chair for Al by the gifts so when he gets out he can sit."

Everyone gave odd looks but moved on, though Russia cornered Canada and had him spill wanting to know if anything was wrong. By the time America came out, getting rid of the milk and his urine, the presents had been put on better display and Alfred instantly eyed the cherry oak rocking chair with a white cushion.

"Oh my God this is perfect!"

He smiled at the chair and grabbed the tag that was addressed to him and Ivan to find Arthur's name on the "from" line.

"Can I sit in it?"

"That's what it's there for Alfred," stated Arthur pleased with himself.

America sat down and sighed as he did.

"Damn I love this chair. Thanks Arthur!"

"Your welcome."

"Oh, oh, Alfred open mine and Ludwig's," exclaimed Italy as he pointed to a big box.

"Nein look at mine! Mine is vay awesomer than a rocking chair," stated Prussia proudly.

"Okay, okay, chill. Feliciano can you hand me yours?"

"Si!"

Italy eagerly gave up his and Ludwig's gift and Alfred admired the shiny blue wrapping paper then ripped into it. What he found inside was clothing and two twin bears. The dresses where adorable and had matching shoes. There was also shirts and pants with adorable designs on them.

"The dresses and shoes are from me and the shirts and things are from Ludwig!"

"Oh my God thanks! We haven't even bought a lot of clothes yet!"

Italy beamed a smile while Germany gave a nod as a faint blush painted his face.

"Now my gift," demanded Gilbert and when America gave a nod the Prussian went behind the table and brought out two rocking horses.

They were handcrafted and stained darkly that the brown would go well in the nursery. They're saddles where flannel printed cushions with red and white dots going along the edge of the saddle. The reins where real black leather and attached to the bar in the horses' mouth. Their main, tails, eyes, hooves, and snout were painted black.

"They von't be able to enjoy these awesome horses until they're a bit older, but until then they're going to make their room look awesome!"

"Oh my God I love them! Oh my God Ivan they're fucking rocking horses! Thanks Gil! This is awesome!"

"Heh, vell I am _The_ Awesome Prussia only natural I pick the most awesome gifts."

The rest of the gifts went along as such, each nation making America get teary eyed with what they gave him and Ivan for the babies. China gave him toys and book of old organic remedies to help when the children teethed and the like (translated to English). Japan gave America an otaku's dream of anime related clothing and kigurumis. The Baltics gave toys from each of their countries. Ukraine gave handmade blankets, socks, and hats. Canada, hid his gift and promised to explain later, alone. France gave them a gift card to a baby store they could order online from, which held a lot of the things that fit the nursery and their other needs. England gave another gift of story books and two giant handmade bears with blank tags on them that would hold the twins' names.

"Have you two decided on names yet," asked Katyusha.

"Ah, um… We narrowed it down to Anya and Allen or—" "Danny and Dimitri," finished Ivan.

"Well why don't you decide now," asked Feliciano.

Alfred looked to Ivan who shrugged his shoulders.

"Aw hell, why not? Raise your hand if you like Anya and Allen."

Everyone in the room raised their hand. Alfred cracked up and looked over to Ivan with an impressed look.

"Anya and Allen?"

"Da, I did say it flowed better."

"So true my good man."

England smiled at finally getting the names and pulled out a marker and wrote in calligraphy Anya on one tag and Allen on the other. The bears now complete and ready to be held by their owners when they arrived. Now with the gifts all done, except Canada's, Alfred deemed it time for cake, once he returned from the bathroom.

When they cut into the cake Alfred groaned as he realized it was his favorite, peach and butter cream icing with peach liquor glaze soaked into the yellow cake. Everyone sat around Matthew's front room enjoying their treat; that is until Francis decided to ask something.

"So, are you two love birds going to tie ze not?"

Everyone stared at the man in shock and horror, the nations had brought up this question before America and Russia had arrived. They had their reasons to worry about it, but Matthew had suggested that they might, but just as Ivan and Alfred. That had eased everyone a little, but they still worried. Now that their secret question was out they waited for an answer.

"U-Uh… M-Marriage," stuttered out Alfred with a bewildered look on his face.

"Yes my little Alfred, marriage!"

Alfred stared at Francis as his brain just seemed to stop working. He hadn't thought of that in any form since the whole baby thing began. Ivan was the same, but now as they sat there with the question up in the air he wondered if they could.

"You never even zought about a sweet little wedding between Alfred and Ivan," questioned Francis.

"N-No."

The American looked back at Ivan and for a moment entertained the idea and felt his face heat up from it. He coughed into his fist and excused himself to go to the bathroom, which for once he didn't have to do; leaving Ivan to deal with the question.

"I, have not thought of that either. A marriage between our human selves has never crossed my mind…"

As the other nations relaxed Francis stated it was a crime that they hadn't thought about "amour". Ivan just stared at the man oddly and prayed for Alfred to come back quickly. Though the thought of marrying Alfred did stay in his mind.

Once Alfred came back the party continued into the night, and every nation had gotten a feel of America's stomach. Soon the cake was half gone, and everyone had grown tired; the remainder of cake and food was put away and everyone headed to their rooms. It was then that America cornered Canada about his gift.

"What is that you got me Mattie? Your gift can't be that bad!"

The blonde blushed darkly and felt himself start to sweat out of nervousness.

"U-Uh… I, I just… It was a joke gift, but…"

Matthew handed it over and America ripped the wrapping down one side to see a picture of a breast pump with a gold sticker stating that it was top rated amongst moms. Alfred's face painted red as he stared at the box then moved to hug his brother.

"Th-Thanks dude. It may have been a joke, but I could really use this."

Canada breathed a sigh of relief then hugged his brother before bidding him good night as Russia found them in the upstairs hall.

"This is what Mattie got me and was afraid to give me. It was joke, but the necessity of it is no joke."

Ivan looked at the exposed part of the box and chuckled.

"It will be much needed. Come on, let's go to bed."

The two nations went to their room and as they laid down and Alfred was half out of it when he said:

"Ya know… The states and territories are gonna be throwing us a baby shower sometime next week."

They both let out a groan and Ivan could only image how that could go, but Alfred knew how it would go. Just pure chaos, cake fights, and lots of gifts.

* * *

**Translations:**

Da – Yes

amour – love

***Sundays are the best days x3 Mmm I really cant wait to give up the rest of this fic! ^J^* Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


	10. 24 Weeks and Organizing

**24 Weeks and Organizing**

It was a chilly lazy October day. America sat on a tarp in the living room staining the wooden letters that would be spelling out his children's names. Ivan sat on the floor with him putting together the baby swing and bouncer. They had had an eventful two weeks with two baby showers; one from friends and family and the other from America's states and territories. The baby shower held by the states and territories had been eye opening for Russia. He had met some of the states before, mostly Alaska, but when there was 50 states and 14 territories all crammed in a manor for a weekend, it had been pure chaos.

Now with both the showers done they were left with a mountain of gifts to sort through and put away. They had been steadily working away at the mountain and was nearly finished with it.

"Ugh, Ivan help me up. These little monsters keep kicking my kidneys and I finished the letters," said Alfred as he put the lid back on the stain can and stretched out his arms.

Ivan came over and hoisted him up off the floor. Alfred gave a groan and put a hand on his lower back once he was on his feet.

"I will take the letters upstairs and grab the box of books."

"Kay, I'm gonna go pee then," the honey blonde said as he started to waddle away.

Russia gave a nod a gathered up the dry letters and closed the sliding door that had been cracked to air out the stain fumes. He put them in one of the boxes destined to go to the babies' room that was filled with baby books and children stories. He carried it upstairs quickly then went back to find Alfred already climbing the stairs. He was quick to come to his side and help him up.

"Ya know, stairs are stupid and I wish I could float," huffed America once he got to the top.

"I have suggested we move everything down to the first floor da?"

"Ugh, no I've suffered this far I'll suffer some more."

Ivan smiled at Alfred and placed a kiss on his cheek as they entered the nursery. The painted room that was once bare now was filled with toys and furniture. Two cherry oak cribs with space mobiles, which America had demanded they have, were attached to them and rested against the left wall that was sold creamy green. A cherry oak nightstand and the rocking chair Arthur had given them sat in the left corner near the door. A toy chest sat underneath the window and had green tree branches going across it with an owl sitting on the furthest one. Mostly all the toys the nations had received were shoved in there while the bigger ones rested on top or around it, the rocking horses were seated on either side of it with the giant bears resting on top. The changing tables where along the right wall, which was the sunflower mural, and further down the bookcase was situated next to the closet. The closet was filled with the clothing and blankets they had received from the showers. All the furniture was polished cherry oak that had a nice shade of reddish brown that went perfectly with the creamy green, white, and sunflower mural.

America went into the room and pulled back the redish-brown curtains on the window and turned as he took in the room. He smiled at Russia standing in the doorway then walked over to the box of books by the bookcase to grab the letters and industrial strength double-sided tape. He put the letters above each crib, with help from Ivan who told him how to align them.

"It's finally complete. Well, just gotta put those books on the shelves then it will be done," Alfred said proudly as he looked at the arched names on the walls.

He beamed a smile at Ivan and turned to hug him.

"I can't believe it," he started, his voice wavering as he felt himself on the verge of tears, "we're having babies. Twins! Just—" His breath hitched in his throat as he began to cry and Russia held America tighter.

"We have come a long way da?"

"Ye-yeah."

The taller nation held his lover and rubbed his back as he let Alfred cry.

' _Twenty-four weeks, only a few more left. We really have come a long way…'_

Ivan buried his face in Alfred's hair as he soothed the honey blonde and recalled the past few months from the time at the party to journey up to present. He smiled as he remembered the baby shower their friends and family had surprised them with. He gave a hum as he remembered when France brought the subject of marriage. The thought of doing something that important with Alfred had stayed in his mind since then.

' _If I asked Alfred would he agree? Could we just be Alfred and Ivan in the marriage?'_

The ash blonde was pulled from his thoughts as he felt America take his face in his partially sleeve covered hands and move his face to look directly into his red tinted blue eyes.

"You okay big guy?"

It was then Ivan realized he had stopped rubbing Alfred's back and Alfred was looking at him concerned.

"Da, I was just thinking about how we got here."

Alfred smiled at him as fresh tears came to his eyes and he leaned up to kiss Ivan. It was a chaste kiss and when it ended he used the sleeves of his borrowed sweater to wipe at his eyes and apologize for being emotional.

"There is nothing to apologize for," Ivan stated as he leaned back down to kiss Alfred.

The kiss was as chaste as the first one, but after a minute their tongues came into play. Ivan gently pushed his forwards as America did the same and the two gave heavy sighs as the kiss deepened. America moved his hands from Ivan's cheeks to tangle his fingers in the Russian's short ash blonde hair. Russia moved his hands from Alfred's back and waist to cup his face and savored the kiss. When they pulled apart Alfred took Ivan's hands and led him out of the nursery to their bedroom. He pushed Ivan to sit down on the bed and straddled his legs before bringing his lips back onto his.

Ivan ran his hands down Alfred's back then under his borrowed sweater to touch the warm skin underneath. Alfred gasped as he felt the cold hands touch his hot skin, but kept his lips locked with Ivan's. Though he had to pull back as he felt Ivan pull up the sweater, gently bringing it over his large stomach and head, then tossing it to the ground. Ivan smiled at large baby bump and put hand to it to feel a little hand press back.

"Seems like one of them woke up."

Ivan smiled at that and kissed Alfred once more before trailing kisses down his body; loving every inch of him. He rubbed his hands along Alfred's stomach; loving the taut feel of it and the dips from the stretch marks, though Alfred hated them. As he kissed Alfred's body he noticed something wet and white coming out and then Alfred's face was stained red.

"S-Sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for," Russia reiterated.

Russia moved to lick up the trails of milk then latched onto one of Alfred's nipples to suck out the new batch while he squeezed the other to drain it. Alfred bit his lip at the sight and tried to make Ivan stop, but the way Ivan used his tongue made him allow it. Once he was finished he pulled back and licked his lips.

"It's very sweet. The children will love it."

"Sh-shut up and take off your shirt."

The ash blonde chuckled but complied and used the shirt to wipe up the milk he had squeezed out then tossed it. He then got America to stand so he could lay him down on the edge of the bed. They had looked up more info on pregnant sex and found that having Ivan partially stand with Alfred laid out on the edge of the bed worked best for them.

Russia wedged a pillow under America's back then removed the bright red shorts and boxers before grabbing the lube and condom from America's nightstand. He gently worked on opening up the American and enjoyed the noises he made as he got him ready. Once he was ready pulled his fingers out and leaned up to kiss the honey blonde. Giving a loving kiss that he trailed down his body, stopping occasionally to leave a hickey. He then straightened back up and slipped on the condom. Ivan gripped his large manhood and pushed in gently as he held onto one of Alfred's legs.

"Va-Vanyyaaaa."

Ivan grunted as he sunk in and once Alfred let him know to not go any further he began to thrust. He kept his movements even and at a pleasurable speed for both of them. He got ahold of America's other leg and put both of them in the crook of his arms and pulled him a little upwards to get a better angle. Alfred cried out instantly at the angle change and moaned loudly as he clawed at the bed. Ivan groaned as Alfred tightened around him and he moved his right leg to rest his knee on the edge of the bed, allowing him more movement.

"I-Ivan, fuck… A-Ah!"

Russia moved down to capture America's lips in a kiss. He eagerly swallowed every moan and pleasurable noise the honey blonde made as he kept his thrusts even. He broke the kiss for a moment to say something in Russian that the American didn't understand before coming back down.

The two kept on with their heavy kisses as they neared their climaxes. The steady and precise thrusts kept coming until Ivan snapped his hips roughly forward and pressed into Alfred's sweet spot as he came. Their kisses ended as Ivan pulled away to growl out Alfred's name as he came into the blonde, and Alfred was right there with him. The sudden and constant pressure to his prostate had his toes curling, and once Ivan let his mouth go, he screamed in pleasure. His cock throbbed as he finally came, his warm cum spilling onto his stomach and Ivan's.

Once they had finished Ivan pulled out and helped Alfred move back on the bed. The Russian removed his condom and went to the bathroom to toss it and get a warm rag to clean both of them off.

"Mmmm that made me sleepy," mumbled America.

"Then rest moy dorogoy," Ivan started as he leaned down to give America a kiss, "I shall clean up and finish putting the baby equipment together."

Alfred gave a lazy nod and Ivan slipped a pair of boxers onto America before tucking him in. Once Ivan had dressed himself he sat on the bed and watched Alfred sleep for a moment. His mind choosing that time to bring up his other thoughts from the nursery. He smiled as he made up his mind on the subject and got up to place a kiss on Alfred's cheek then left the room.

* * *

**Translations:**

Moy dorogoy – My darling


	11. 28 Weeks and Feeling It

**28 Weeks and Feeling It**

It was the second week of November, the beginning of the third trimester, the middle of 28 weeks of pregnancy, and Alfred was feeling it. He was currently stranded on his bed and suffering from the lovely symptoms of being with child. Stuffy nose, lactating, cravings, leg cramps, twin's kicking his organs, heartburn, fatigue, swollen and aching feet, aching back, stretch marks on top of stretch marks, hot flashes, frequent urination, and to top it off, he gained a total of 36 lbs.

"Uuuuuugggggghhhhhh Ivan! Ivan I know you can hear me so you better listen! I hate you dearly Vanyyyyyyaaaa," exclaimed Alfred from his bed as he tossed his laptop onto Ivan's side of it.

He had tried to do his work, but he had gotten a headache while in the middle of typing up his paperwork and he just gave up. Now he just laid on the bed dealing with a hot flash and headache as he watched Alton Brown make and explain sushi on his TV. The cats laid on the bed with him to keep him company. Ivan popped his head in not long after he had heard America declare his hatred of him and came in holding an ice pack and ice water.

"I am very sorry to hear that Alfred, and here I brought you water and an ice pack."

The Russian shook his head in a foreshame manner and turned to leave the room, but Alfred called out to him.

"NO! Wait please! I take it back! You know I love you! It was the hormones fault!"

Ivan smiled at hearing this and laughed lightly as he turned back around. He handed over the ice pack and glass which America chugged and pressed the pack to his face.

"God, maybe we should have stayed in Russia, so then I could just be outside when a hot flash hits."

"Nyet, you would still be stuck with bedrest moye solntse."

"Ugh, fucking bed rest."

Alfred closed his eyes and moved his ice pack to the other side of his face. Ivan sighed and placed a hand on Alfred's large stomach. He knew Alfred hated bed rest, but it was doctor's orders after they had an incident earlier in the week.

It had been Monday afternoon when they had just finished lunch. They were cleaning up the kitchen when Alfred dropped a plate, which shattered on the floor, and he held onto the counter wide-eyed with his mouth open. Ivan had instantly stopped wiping off the table to go to him worried beyond all hell.

"I-I think they're coming," Alfred had said as he winced and clutched his stomach.

He had felt something like cramping for a while, but now it felt different, stronger. In that instant Ivan had panicked and ran to grab their shoes and the car keys. He was in such a hurry he was halfway out the door when he realized he had left America in the kitchen. He cursed himself for his panic and quickly got Alfred then put him in the car. He pulled the visor down when America complained about the sunlight, having forgotten his sunglasses, and floored it to the hospital. The whole way there Russia had been telling America to breathe and relax.

"Don't you think I FUCKIN KNOW THAT!?"

"I AM SORRY ALFRED PLEASE KEEP CALM!"

"ME KEEP CALM?! YOU KEEP CALM!"

The two had yelled at each other to remain calm all the way to the hospital, and by the time they got there and Alfred was put in a wheelchair the contractions stopped. Alfred paled as they stopped and wondered if something went horribly wrong.

"It stopped."

The two nations stared each other, then to the nurse who had got Alfred the wheelchair. He explained that what Alfred just went through was Braxton Hicks Contractions, false labor, but still took them to Alfred's doctor, who Ivan had managed to call during the car ride over, though he was screaming at her. Dr. Kirk had an amused look on her face the whole time she explained the contractions and told them in order for the babies to stay in until they are ready, bedrest was needed.

Alfred had groaned at the order and Ivan had fully agreed to make Alfred stay in bed.

Now America was still groaning about bedrest three days later and he just wanted to get up and fight Russia when he would stop him from going past the door.

"Hey, can you get me that Sneakers ice cream from the freezer? And then can you rub my feet like you did earlier?"

"Of course moya lyubov'," said Ivan as he got up and went to do as asked.

With America on bedrest Ivan had to tend to Alfred more often and worry about him more often. He did not want to go through the Braxton Hicks Contractions again, that had scared him so much he thought his heart would stop and fall out. He knew he needed to prepare for the real thing and with the fake contracts, it proved he needed a lot more prep in order to not nearly forget Alfred in the kitchen.

"Only twelve weeks left."

Ivan said this aloud to himself as he got Alfred's ice cream. He sighed as he couldn't get the incident out of his head, and that the due date was so close. He shook his head to clear it then opened the fridge to get Alfred's ginger ale that he knew the other would want, then headed up stairs. When he got back to the room Alfred was nowhere to be seen. Ivan was about to tear off into the house searching for the escaped American when he heard a toilet flush. He relaxed instantly as the door opened and America waddled out.

"Yay, ice cream!"

Alfred grabbed the ice cream and smiled lovingly as he saw the can of Canada Dry in Ivan's other hand.

"Aaaawwww you know me so well."

He took the can as tears welled up in his eyes and Ivan just agreed with him and ushered Alfred back to the bed. Once Alfred was settled in he started to rub Alfred's feet after putting in one of the original _Star Trek_ movies ***** at the blonde's request.

Half way through the movie and foot rubbing Alfred was passed out. His ice cream was finished and his ginger ale was half gone. Ivan took the items from the blonde and went about putting them away. He went to go start on his work when he heard Alfred call him. He groaned at having to leave the chair he had just sat in, and walked down to the left of manor that held their bedroom.

"Yes Alfred?"

"I want pancakes," he said as he let out a yawn and adjusted the pillows he was propped up on.

"Alright I—"

"But not just any pancakes!"

Russia gave a confused look and secretly hoped he didn't have to deal with adding something ridiculous to them. He could handle that for lunch and dinner but breakfast foods; nope.

"What kind?"

"My favorite kind duh! Mattie always makes them and I want those!"

"Are you going to tell me what—"

"Nope," exclaimed America as he gave a devious smile.

The Russian gave an unamused look, but relented and went to get what America wanted. He ended up calling Canada then demanding him to come to America to make the pancakes.

"H-Hey eh," said Canada once the front door opened for him.

The blonde had took his private plane to carry over the supplies he would need for Alfred's request. He had laughed at having to be called on for his brother's craving, but he didn't complain.

"Finally! Go make pancakes now," demanded Ivan as he grabbed Matthew and ushered him to the kitchen.

He then left the Canadian to cook while he ran upstairs to Alfred who was sobbing that he wasn't loved and that Spock died in the movie he had resumed. It took ten minutes of soothing and stating that Matthew had arrived for Alfred to calm down. He then mentioned the pancakes and Alfred brightened up instantly.

"Hey eh. I uh, got them ready," came Matthew's voice from the doorway.

He held a plate with golden pancakes on them with chocolate chunks through them drowned in syrup and topped with Cool-Whip, more chocolate, and a cherry. Alfred's happy smile grew wider and fresh tears ran down his face at seeing his twin.

"Oh my G-God you really did c-come!"

"Yes I did Al. I'm here for ya," said Canada as he gave Alfred the plate and fork.

"I l-love you s-so much," declared Alfred as he shoved the pancakes in his mouth as he continued to cry, but happily.

Russia took that moment to slip away then return with the ginger ale America hadn't finished.

"So, you coming to the conference in two weeks? It's Japan's turn to host it, but he said he'd have it here in D.C. for you."

Russia instantly ripped his attention from rubbing his lover's feet to Canada, and America ripped his attention from his pancakes to his twin.

"A meeting," they both said in unison, Alfred in surprised happiness and Ivan in exasperation.

"Y-Yeah… Didn't you get the email?"

The two nations looked at each other then took out their phones to go online and check their emails. Sure enough there it was, and Alfred made it his sole purpose from then on to get Ivan to let him go.

* * *

**Translations:**

Nyet – No

moye solntse – my sun

moya lyubov' – my love

 ***** **The Star Trek Movie** I picked was Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan. (One of my fav original movies, but Search for Spock is my all-time fav! ^ J ^)

***Man it's been hard trying to not just post the whole story xp I really cant help but wanting to get it all out there but I must restrain myself! I was gonna post this yesterday as a little gift to yall and to myself bcuz it was my bday, but I forgot :T So the following chapter will be poster on Wed. bcuz things get...intense, but no worries... maybe... maybe lots of worries *evil laugh* Anywho! I hope you enjoyed it! Still MORE to come! Reviews Welcomed!***


	12. 31 Weeks and Going to Work

**31 Weeks and Going to Work**

America sat on his living room couch eating a salad, a salad made of leftover Thanksgiving turkey, dressing, cranberries, cranberry sauce, some salad mix, and brown gravy, all piled in a bowl. Thanksgiving had been just the week before and America had invited his family and Russia's, but only Katyusha arrived. The dinner had been peaceful and full of baby talk as America stuffed his face. It was also during the dinner that Alfred had broken Ivan into letting him go the world conference after Arthur brought it up.

Speaking of the conference; it was today and America had forgotten. His mind and stomach too focused on the Thanksgiving leftovers "salad". Ivan on the other hand had remembered because he had been stressing about the conference. He found the blonde on the couch with his food and stared at him.

"Alfred if you are not going to be going to meeting then why did you beg to go for two weeks," inquired Ivan as he stood there in his suit pants and dress shirt.

Alfred looked away from the TV he had been watching as he ate and looked at the man. He then looked down at himself then to the clock that was on the wall by Ivan and let out a curse.

"Fuck! I forgot! Shit, sorry, help me up!"

Russia pulled America off the couch, ditching his "salad", which Orion went after, and hurried upstairs. America brushed his teeth and got dressed in the black tailored suit they had gotten after Ivan agreed to let him go. He did have a problem with it though, whether to button it or not.

"Ivan, which looks better," he asked as he buttoned his suit jacket then unbuttoned it.

Ivan contemplated it for a moment then buttoned only some of the buttons leaving the end of the suit to fan out so it doesn't look so stretched over Alfred's stomach.

"This looks best da?"

Alfred looked in the mirror and gave a nod.

"What would I do without you?"

Russia quirked an eyebrow at this, but accepted the kiss America gave in thanks then helped him get his shoes on. They had to rush to get to the meeting and not be obscenely late. When they finally pulled up to the building they were five minutes late. Ivan rushed to help get Alfred out the car then grabbed the blonde's satchel and slung it over his shoulder as he ushered America into the government building. They checked in, which had been, awkwardly eventful, and took the elevator to the floor the meeting was held on. When they got to the door they had to backtrack because Alfred had to pee and stuff more toilet paper in the tight fitting undershirt because he started lactating.

Now nearly twenty minutes late and acting as calm as possible, Russia opened the door first and stepped in. Every nation usually present for these meetings turned to the opening door. Those who were unaware of why they had come to D.C. for Japan's meeting had gotten word of an outlandish rumor that America was pregnant with Russia's child, but after seeing that neither had arrived yet they began to wonder.

Now, as they saw Russia walking in, they were completely dumbfounded when America followed behind him. The American was very much pregnant and very much glowing from it. His stomach was huge and he had a hand placed on his lower back as he waddled in after Russia. It took a loud cough from England, who was at the podium at the moment, to make everyone realize they were staring and turn to face him. Alfred's face was painted a bright red as he noticed everyone staring and Russia just rubbed his back as he ushered him to their seats, which were closest to the door. He helped America get seated and he and America were grateful to find Canada sitting beside America.

"You okay Al," Canada asked softly once America was seated.

"Yeah, just… kinda overwhelmed."

England chose that moment to clear his throat loudly to get everyone's attention again.

"Well, it's nice of you to finally join us America, Russia, now I think…."

Alfred automatically tuned out and took to doodling in his notebook. Ivan smiled softly at seeing that America was still himself when it came to meetings. He looked around the table and saw that other nations were still looking at Alfred. He glared at them easily, used to warding off wandering eyes, which he effectively did once they noticed Ivan's menacing look.

The meeting went on as normal though Alfred left frequently to go to the bathroom. Besides that, every nation spoke of problems and solutions to said problems at the podium like always, that is, until it was America's turn.

"Alfred you don't have to get up if you don't want to," said Russia as America grabbed his laptop with his presentation on it.

"I made it this far dude, might as well keep going."

America got up from his seat and instantly England spoke out against it along with the rest of his closest friends.

"Look, I may be pregnant, but I begged to get off bedrest for this and I'm going to do it," he declared, giving a glare to everyone in the room.

He gave a huff then waddled up to the podium alone, he had to give Ivan the so-help-me-god-I-will-hurt-you-if-you-get-out-of-that-chair look, and gave a heavy breath once he was up front. He started up his presentation and talked about the issues in the Middle East, economy, and gave happy little updates about ISS, which he, Russia, and the countries present at the baby shower understood the double meaning. Once he was finished he did allow Ivan to help him down and to his chair.

When the meeting finally came to its lunch break Alfred got up to follow everyone else, but instantly stopped and held onto the conference table for dear life. Every nation still in the room stopped and stared as Russia and other nations came to America's aid. Everyone was speaking at once as they surrounded the American.

"A-Aw fuck! Fuckfuckfuck!"

"Alfred, dorogoy, what is wrong?!"

"It's, it's just the—" he stopped as his breath hitched and he winced.

' _Damn fucking fake contractions!'_

"Is it the false labor," asked Ivan worriedly.

Alfred merely nodded and Ivan instantly relaxed a little and eased Alfred into a chair.

"It is okay, it is okay, just breath. You will be fine da?"

"Fuck, if you tell me 'it's okay' again I'll cut you," Alfred seethed then looked around to see everyone staring at him. "What the fuck are yall staring for," he yelled.

At that moment England and their other close friends yelled at everyone to get their asses out of the room. In no time at all the room was empty except America and Russia. It took a while, but the contractions died down to be manageable for Alfred to walk. Alfred held up bravely as Ivan and Arthur, who had come to check on them, walked him out of the building.

"I guess I should have listened when you said I should stay in bed," joked Alfred as they passed other nations.

"Da, now you will stay in bed for the rest of your pregnancy," said Ivan irritatedly.

America sighed as he heard this and knew the older nation was mad at him. The rest of the walk out was silent, though England occasionally said, "At-a boy, almost there."

Once at the car Alfred thanked his father figure as he closed his door, and flinched at how Ivan slammed his car door when he got in. The drive was silent as they went to the hospital to check if Alfred had any damage done, which Alfred didn't fight. After he checked out to be okay and was put on strict bedrest, which meant using a bedpan now, they headed home. When they got to the house Russia managed to carry America up the stairs and put him to bed. He took off his suit silently and Alfred felt extremely guilty.

The Russian dressed him in one of his favorite sweaters he liked to borrow then in his own shorts. When he was finished he stood up and flatly asked if Alfred needed anything. The blonde only shook his head and Ivan gave a curt nod and left the room. He returned shortly after with the bedpan he got at the hospital and with some food for Alfred then left again. America sat on the bed with the TV playing _30 Rock_ , which ironically was the pregnancy episode when Jack Donaghy's wife gave birth to their daughter in Canada, and a plate of leftovers with his extra "things" on the side if he wanted them. He stared at it, taking in the neat little piles of his extra "things" and how Ivan, even when mad at him, took the time to put them on the plate. That even when he's pissed at him he still took him to the hospital and changed him and dressed him. That he still cared. He felt his chest ache and his throat tighten, and for the first time, without much influence from his hormones, he cried. He watched as his tears soaked into his food then set the plate down as calmly as he could before really letting himself go. He buried his face in his hands, pushing off his glasses, and cried into Ivan's sweater, which had his scent lingering on it even though he hadn't worn it.

He didn't know how long he cried before he noticed that someone else was in the room. He looked up with irritated blue eyes to see Ivan sitting on the edge of the bed, but not looking at him. He felt fresh tears come to his eyes at seeing him there and Russia let out a deep breath before reaching for his hand that poked out from the long soaked sleeve, and taking it.

"I-I-I'm sorry Ivan. I, I should have listened when you said no. I'm, I'm sorry that I put your children in danger. I'm so sorry. Please, please don't be mad at me no more," Alfred begged as tried to speak with his sore throat.

The American felt his head starting to throb from all his crying and tried to calm down. He went to rub the tears and snot off his face with his free hand, but Ivan took that too then let it go as he brought a tissue to his face. The Russian silently cleaned off his face and made him blow his nose. Alfred was now mess free, but left with puffy redish-blue eyes, a red face, sore throat, and a headache. Ivan caressed one of the honey blonde's hot cheeks then leaned forward to give him a sweet and soft kiss. When he pulled back Alfred was calmer and he rested his forehead to Alfred's.

"I, I accept your apology, but it is also my fault for giving in to you. I am glad that nothing was damaged or worse, but the fear of what could have happened…because I let you get out of bed, made me angry. I was mad at myself more than I was mad at you. That I put _our_ children at risk. For that, I am sorry."

America let out a choked noise as new tears came to his eyes, these ones more influenced by his hormones than before.

"I-I accept your apology, and, and I'm happy that even when you're mad at me you take care of me," he said hoarsely and looked over to his dinner, which Ivan followed his gaze.

When their eyes came back to each other again they gave a breathy laugh and Ivan kissed Alfred again. He kept his forehead to the American's when they pulled apart and rubbed his cheek.

"I am also sorry to have made you cry moya lyubov'," he said softly as he kissed each eye.

Alfred squeezed his hand and moved his free one to Ivan's hair and leaned forward to kiss him.

"It's okay, I cry at the stupidest things as it is. A cry for something important is better than the usual hormonal mess," Alfred said as he cracked a weary smile.

Russia smiled back and kissed his love once more, making it last longer than the others, then kissed his cheek, his other cheek, his chin, his nose, his eyes, his forehead, then finally his lips again. Alfred gave a soft laugh during the kisses and felt a thousand times better when Ivan finished and rested his forehead against his once more.

They sat in silence for a moment, though the sound of the TV and two cats meowing for food filled their silence.

"Vanya?"

"Yes, moya malen'kaya solntse?"

Alfred cracked a smile at the endearment and looked into violet eyes that spoke volumes to back up that endearment.

"Can I have some Advil, and you in bed with me with a big bowl of beef stroganoff?"

Ivan smiled to where his eyes crinkled at the edges and he laughed lightly.

"Of course, my love."

* * *

**Translations:**

Da – Yes

dorogoy – darling

moya lyubov' – my love

moya malen'kaya solntse – my little sun

***Mmm so I realized I kinda messed up in my scheduling for posting ssssoooo... the next chapter will be posted tomorrow because I want to keep this separate :T But hey get an early update and still get a Sunday update! Whoo!* Reviews Welcomed!***


	13. 37 Weeks and a Quiet Christmas

**37 Weeks and a Quiet Christmas**

Alfred laid on his living room couch with his legs across Ivan's lap as they watched Christmas shows. Currently they were watching _The_ _Nightmare Before Christmas_ and for Ivan, who had never seen it, he did not understand why anyone would make such a movie.

Alfred was happy to be out his confinement to his bed for the holiday. He had stayed in bed as Russia ordered after the incident 6 weeks ago, and due to good behavior, Ivan carried him down to the living room and got to watch him set up the Christmas tree. Though he wanted to help, Ivan wouldn't let him leave the couch for anything. Now they sat together in the growing hours of night watching the Christmas Halloween crossover movie and eating zebra popcorn that Ivan had picked up at the store thinking Alfred would love it, and he was absolutely right.

"Ya know… this Christmas is going to be quiet. Usually I have all the states and territories over with Arthur and them, but none of them wanted to do that, saying I needed my rest."

"Well you do Alfred. It won't be as bad as you think da?"

Alfred gave a sigh and looked over to the Christmas tree.

"Doubt it, since I couldn't leave our bed I couldn't get you a gift. Unless you want, like, some handmade card drawn on with crayons."

Russia chuckled at that and shook his head.

"I believe I shall wait for our children to do that for me."

America smiled at hearing this and shoved more popcorn in his mouth.

At some point during _The Little Drummer Boy_ Alfred had nodded off and Ivan collected him to take him to bed. He tucked in Alfred and gave him a kiss before turning around and smiling.

"Time for Santa to go to work," he said to himself as he headed back downstairs.

When morning came Alfred woke up to the smell of food being cooked and the lack of warmth in his bed. He wasn't fully awake until Ivan came to take care of him and get him ready for the day. He carried Alfred to their kitchen and gave him a plate of pancakes that only Matthew knew how to make, but no longer, a cup of crancherry juice, bacon, and scrambled eggs with cheese.

"Oh my fucking God! I love you so much right now it hurts!"

"That is hunger pain. Now eat," replied Ivan as he took his own plate and sat down to eat.

Alfred just scoffed at him and dove in, groaning over the food and asking if Matthew was in the house hiding. Ivan only shook his head and smiled behind his mug of tea as he imaged how America would react to what he had done.

"Would you like to go to the living room Alfred," asked Russia once the American was finished with his meal.

"Hell yes! You should know I wouldn't voluntarily go back to bed," America said with a huff.

"Da, da."

Ivan came over to Alfred and picked him gently, though he had the strength to pick up the pregnant blonde it was difficult to get all of him in his arms and avoid bumping his stomach. He carried him to the living room and instantly Alfred's eyes went wide like an owl's, as he saw the Christmas tree. Underneath were presents, many colorful boxes with bows and ribbons under the tree covering the gingerbread man tree-skirt.

"Where did this come from," he asked as Ivan brought him over to it and set him on the floor.

"I believe Santa had something to do with it da?"

Alfred cracked a smile and hugged Russia once he got down on the floor with him. The younger nation then got closer to the tree and examined each box finding the names of nations, states, and territories on the tags that were addressed to him. He smiled brightly at seeing that even without a Christmas party his friends and family still gave him gifts. He laughed at the wrapping paper England had wrapped his gift in; it was red with the phrase "ho bloody ho" printed in white. He went for the gift that came from Japan and went to open it, but stopped once he realized something.

"You don't have a gift."

Russia just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at America.

"I do not celebrate Christmas Alfred. It is perfectly fine."

The honey blonde pouted at that and felt guilty at having all the gifts to himself.

"But, you should have some! I mean, you would have if I could have gotten you something."

"Well if it helps I did not get you anything."

"What," asked America shocked.

"Da, since New Year's is the celebration I focus on in Russia that is when you get your gift. Ded Moroz ***** promised to have it ready by then."

Alfred gave an "oh" at that, but knew that still meant he would have gifts and Ivan wouldn't. Ivan sighed at seeing the sullen face Alfred had.

"If you want to give me a gift so badly then why do you not order it off the internet? You can give it to me for my birthday da?"

Alfred whipped his head up at the man at hearing this then slapped a hand to forehead.

"Oh my God, I'm stupid. How did I not think of that?!"

"Da, da, now open—"

"Wait," demanded Alfred as he saw Ivan about to get up, "if you're not giving me a gift until later and me doing the same, we still need to do something for Christmas," Alfred stated.

Russia sighed and nodded his head. He moved over to America and kissed him, at first soft and chaste, but America had other plans. The younger nation pushed his tongue into the Russian's mouth, tasting his breakfast and moaning. It didn't take long for Ivan to understand where Alfred was going with the kiss and eagerly complied.

Ivan had scooped up Alfred and took him back to bed where they continued with their kissing and touching. The ash blonde had savored every inch of America, and though he had done so many times now, he still could never get enough. He loved how America would react to his touch, his kiss, his cock, and he wanted to see how the blonde would react more and more to the things he did for him. Alfred always enjoyed the way Russia treated him in bed. Being gentle and rough at the same time, making him feel more than he ever had, and the way he treated him when it was over always made him feel over loved. It made him wonder, after they had finished, if Ivan would always do this, if he would stay with him.

Ever since the baby shower where France brought up marriage; America had actually thought about it from time to time. He could image it, him as Alfred and Russia as Ivan, no politics, no business, just their human selves. He wondered if Ivan would want that too, or if he thought about it. He never had the courage to bring it up though and just opted to stay silent as Ivan held him as he fell asleep.

Ivan kissed Alfred's forehead once the blonde had drifted off and laid his head in the crook of Alfred's neck. He smiled as he imaged Alfred's face on New Year's with the gift Ded Moroz promised him. His blue eyes wide and mouth open in surprise with himself on one knee with an open box right as the countdown finished. Alfred would be elated and he would slip on the ring, promising to start the New Year with a whole new life, one that included Alfred and soon-to-be-born Anya and Allen.

Ivan let out an amused noise as he imaged this. He moved a hand to Alfred's stomach and smiled wider as one of his children pushed back.

* * *

**Translations:**

Da – Yes

 **Ded Moroz*** – is Russian Santa basically. He looks way cooler than our American Santa, just saying. He delivers presents to children and often delivers them in person on New Year's Eve!

***Ah, yes Christmas chapter xp* There still will be an update for Sunday which I am quite excited for x3* Hope you enjoyed it Reviews Welcomed!***


	14. 38 Weeks and Birthday Surprises

**38 Weeks and Birthday Surprises**

"So, do you think Natalia is gonna show up?"

Russia looked up at America like he had gone insane, but gave a sigh and shook his head.

"I do not believe so. She has not spoken to me since the dinner," he said calmly as he handed Alfred the icing he had finished coloring.

"Oh well, not my fault she has that whole "marry big brother" thing. At least Katyusha cool," Alfred remarked as he shoved the now bright blue icing into his icing bag.

Ivan just smiled softly and got up to begin washing the dishes.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot to tell you this! I mean, I've been working on this cake and planning this party all day," the American said laughing at himself. He got up from his chair and leaned up to kiss Ivan on the lips. "Happy birthday big guy."

"Thank you dorogoy."

Today was Russia's birthday, December 30th, and not only that, but Alfred only had two weeks left till he gave birth. Both of them were mostly excited about the twins being born, but Alfred tried to make Ivan just as excited for his birthday. He had planned a birthday party for the older nation and was having Ukraine come earlier to help him cook for Ivan's birthday. He also got the Baltics to come and occupy Ivan while he and his sister cooked. The guest list was the usual nations, though Italy wanted to bring his brother, who in turn had Spain follow him. Poland had slipped onto the list by coming with Lithuania. Hungary demanded to be there, thus latching on to Japan to do so, and dragging Austria with her once Italy found out that Hungary was going to the party. So with the usual 10 nations plus the 5 added, 15 countries was coming to Russia's birthday party, which had never happened before. Ivan knew that they were mainly coming to see America's stomach, but he was okay with that. He always dealt with his birthday like a normal day so having some attention on him while most on Alfred was enough for him.

Alfred was happy to throw the party, because that meant getting out of bed. He promised to sit most of the time and not do too much and to have someone watching him at Ivan's request. He had just finished the cake when the doorbell rang and he was quick to get up and waddle to it, though Ivan said he'd get it.

"No, no I got it! You stop doing dishes and go get dressed," America yelled as he got to the door.

He eagerly opened the door and found the people he was waiting for: Katyusha, Toris, Edward, Ravis, and Feliks.

"Hey you guys! Thanks for coming! Come in!"

Katyusha smiled and gave her greeting of hugging Alfred gently before walking in. The Baltics gave nods and tried not to stare at Alfred's massive stomach. Ivan's sweaters no longer hid the fact that Alfred was a big as he was, but he still wore them because they were the only thing that would fit him (and he secretly enjoyed the fact that they felt like Ivan was hugging him).

Once everyone was in the house Ivan came back downstairs and Alfred instantly shoved him and the Baltics and Poland out the door with the car keys while saying:

"Have fun and be safe!"

Ivan stared at him like he had been betrayed as the door closed in his face. Alfred laughed as he turned around then took Katyusha, who was giggling as well, by the arm and led her to the kitchen.

"Well, this is the amazing cake I made!"

Katyusha smiled and giggled as she took in the decorated three tier rectangle cake. Its base color was white buttercream icing, the sides had two trails of black buttercream icing going around it in a tight zigzag, and the corners had star puffs of blue (these decorations were made with tip 31 so you can get an idea of what that would look like). The top had a strip of blue and red to look like Russia's flag and "Happy Birthday Ivan!" in smooth cursive writing, which was piped in black.

"Neat right?! The inside is marbled chocolate and yellow, but I have these special cupcakes I want to make too!"

"It is very unique and nicely done Alfred."

Alfred beamed a smile as Katyusha looked up from the cake.

"Now, how about you show me how to make Ivan's favorites," he inquired eagerly.

"Very well, did you get the things I told you about?"

Alfred gave a nod and dug out everything he had gotten for the dishes he would make. The two spent an hour getting things prepped before the doorbell rang again. Alfred smiled at knowing just who was it.

"Mattie!"

"H-Hey Al! Sorry I'm a little late," the Canadian said as he walked into the house.

"No problem! Me and Katyusha are just getting the food made. You are in charge of decorations bro," Alfred said happily.

Canada only nodded and was soon loaded with streamers, a birthday banner, and tape.

"Do whatever you want dude! I'd do it myself but…" he trailed off as he gestured to his stomach and Matthew just cracked a laugh.

"Understandable. Well, I'll just get started then."

Alfred thanked his brother and gave him a hug before he let him go to the front room. The party preparations were now completely underway and Alfred was in one of his overly happy moods once again. As the day went on Alfred had to deny Ivan coming back to the house early, the ash blonde was not all that willing to be stuck with the Baltics and Poland for hours. Alfred just told him to suck it up and that 7 o'clock will be around before he knew it. For Ivan, that didn't really happen, but for Alfred it did. He, Katyusha, and Matthew, who came to help once done decorating, had finished making the last dish around 6: 30pm, which was also when the guests began to come in. Alfred hugged everyone as they came in and told everyone he was doing well, since everyone had witnessed his little episode at the conference a while back.

When 7pm finally came around Russia stepped into the house right on time with the Baltics and Poland behind him.

"Welcome back! Happy Birthday!"

Ivan just glared at everyone halfheartedly and Alfred just laughed at him. The Russian sighed as all the nations smiled at him, in their own way, and he shook his head and chuckled as Alfred came up to him and kissed him.

"Thank you dorogoy."

"Don't mention it," America said smiling brightly and led Russia to the dining room where the food was all laid out.

Ivan couldn't help but smile wider at seeing all his favorite foods along with America's own favorites laid out. Everyone dug into the spread and took seats in the big dining room. The room was filled with chatter of different kinds, but most of it was of the twins. Alfred and Ivan eagerly, well mostly Alfred, talked about the due date, the struggles of being pregnant, and what the names of the children were. Soon the cake was brought out and Alfred forced everyone to sing the Happy Birthday Song to Ivan, who just hid his face in one hand during it and laughed at the candles on his cake. Alfred had spelled out "OLD" with the candles and Ivan knew he'd have to get revenge for that.

Once the song was over and the candles out they easily destroyed the sweet confection. Though during that Alfred remembered the cupcakes he made special for Ivan and ran for them. When he came back he set the cupcake tier next to the cake and smiled brightly at Ivan.

"These cupcakes are very special Vanya! I wanted to make this a full cake, but decided to just stick to the cupcakes."

Ivan looked at the cream colored cupcakes and took one as Alfred stared at him in waiting. He peeled off the wrapper and once he took a bite he smiled and shook his head.

"I knew you'd like them! They're White Russian Cupcakes with Vodka Buttercream Icing *****!"

Russia just laughed after finishing the amount in his mouth and thanked America for the cake. The other nations also enjoyed the treat and soon the cupcakes where gone just like the birthday cake. Alfred then declared it was time for presents and dragged Ivan into the living room to open up his gifts.

"Like, I didn't get you anything, but I totes got your kids something," stated Poland as he grabbed his gift and shoved it in Russia's hands. "Like, they will be totes hipster chic."

Russia rolled his eyes and went about opening the gift. It was a box that was filled with clothing that a hipster would indeed wear, but just toddler sized. Ivan thanked Felik's for the gift and went on to the others. Most of them were for their children, but some were for him, though most were father related like a "Mr. Mom" shirt. America's gift had been that "Mr. Mom" shirt, but also shirts and sweaters.

"You get those because you're not getting the ones I borrowed back," stated the American matter-of-factly.

Russia just chuckled at his lover and gave him a kiss as he accepted the gift. After all the gifts everyone just conversed with each other and ate more. Alfred was in the kitchen getting more of the food platters to replace the empty ones with Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku as help.

"Oh, Alfred can I please feel the little bambini," asked Italy after they set out the food.

Alfred laughed lightly and gave a nod as he sat down in a chair.

"Yeah man go ahead."

He lifted his borrowed sweater to show off his massive stomach. 38 weeks along was _very_ unkind to the body and Alfred was more than ready to get the little kidney kickers out. Though he had a feeling that it might be today. Earlier in the day when he had been cooking with Katyusha he had felt like the Hicks Contractions were back. He had taken to sitting most of the time, but found they kept going and growing. He wrote it off as just the fake labor and kept it under wraps and went on with the day, but now as Italy fond over the little hands and feet pushing against his hand—

"Oh shit."

Feliciano stopped touching Alfred at hearing this and the other nations with him gave worried looks as Alfred clutched his stomach.

"Are you okay Arfred-kun," asked Kiku as he placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"I-I, I think they're coming."

The nations sucked in a breath as Alfred hunched forward and let out a hiss as the pain increased. Ludwig put a hand on Alfred's back and stomach afraid the other would fall over.

"Vhat do you need," asked Ludwig.

"G-Get Ivan!"

Germany instantly had Italy run off to find Russia, and he and Japan stayed to watch over America. They breathed with him and rubbed his back until Russia came running towards them.

"Wh-What is wrong?! What is happening?!"

"Ah, fuck! They're coming, now!"

"B-But they are not due yet," exclaimed Ivan as he crouched down in front of Alfred.

The blonde let out a huff of breath and groaned.

"Well I don't THINK THEY FUCKING KNOW THAT!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down Alfred! Just, just breathe!

"What does it look like I'm doing?!"

Everyone present at the party was now in the dining room watching Alfred intently.

"Okay, I, I will go get your shoes and coat, the keys, and the call the doctor."

Alfred let out a huff and smiled weakly at how calm Ivan just became.

"You won't leave me in the kitchen?"

Ivan smiled and kissed Alfred quickly.

"I won't leave you in the kitchen."

Ivan then left the room and to do as he said he would then came back to see Alfred laying on the couch with the nations trying to comfort him. He moved over to him and put on his shoes and coat then looked to everyone in the room.

"Ludwig can you help me take Alfred to the car and could someone come with me to watch him in the backseat," Russia asked as he and Germany got a hold of America.

England instantly fought for the position to be with Alfred in the backseat though France and Canada came along too. As they filed outside the other nations followed in case they were needed.

"Big sister can you come too?"

Katyusha was a little surprised at the request, but nodded to her little brother. She climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV America had (the usual car would have been too small and not do well if it had snowed more unlike the SUV) and America and England where in the middle seat and in the very back Canada and France. Once Ivan made sure Alfred was alright in the back he hauled ass out of the driveway and onto the salt and sand covered road.

"That's it Alfred. You're doing great. Deep breaths."

"Gawd I hate this!"

"How much longer Vanya?"

Ivan didn't answer the question. He had tunnel vision as he barreled down the plowed roads heading for the hospital. He wasn't going to stop to answer a question or for the lights of red, white, and blue accompanied by a siren that came up behind him.

"Uh, the cops are following us," said Matthew as he watched the cars speed after them.

"Bloody hell, can't you make this thing go faster," Arthur roared as his son let out a scream to rival the sirens.

Ivan looked around at the other cars still out at the late night hour and noticed that more of them where getting out of his way due to the cops behind him. He then took a deep breath and pushed on the gas even more, knocking everyone back a little in their seats. He didn't want to go any faster than he had in case of an ice patch, but he desperately needed to move faster.

"Ah, fuck! I swear you kill us before they're born I'll haunt your ass for the rest of your life," declared America as he cringed from the growing pain.

Soon the SUV came to a stop in front of the hospital, bringing with it five police cars and a helicopter.

"Everyone get out. I'll get a nurse to bring the wheelchair," stated Russia as he got out the car and ignored the officers yelling at him.

"Bloody hell, this is one fine mess," stated England as he got out of the car.

"I SAID FREEZE!"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before looking at the officers staring at them. Francis, Matthew, and Katyusha had climbed out as well and stood by him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?! Can't you see we're at a hospital?!"

The officers still held their ground and soon Ivan returned with a wheelchair and a nurse.

"HOLD IT!"

Russia ignored them and with France's help got Alfred out of the car and into the wheelchair. The officer stared at the group of nations as they realized that the person being put in the wheelchair was pregnant and that they were the United States of America.

"I'll deal with them while you take Alfred," said Arthur once Alfred was settled.

Ivan nodded his head and he, his sister, Matthew, and the nurse ran into the hospital.

"God why does this hurt so badly?!"

"You are doing great dorogoy! Almost there!"

Alfred grunted and took deep breaths as they ran to the delivery wing of the hospital and to his operating room. The nurse took Alfred into the room and got him prepped for the C-Section he would be undergoing while Ivan was cleaned and put in scrubs to be with him. Matthew and Katyusha had to remain in the waiting room, but they did not mind.

Soon Alfred was ready to go and he held onto Ivan's hand once the ash blonde was cleared to come in. Dr. Kirk had a nurse pump America with anesthetic to make him numb to the procedure. Alfred held onto Ivan for dear life as he was cut open and the room remained silent with only the beeps of monitors, the clicks of tools, Alfred's deep breathing, and the occasional instruction as Dr. Kirk worked on him.

After what felt like a lifetime the first baby was removed and the room was filled with a loud cry. Alfred instantly began to cry himself and Ivan teared up as their blood covered child was pulled out of Alfred's womb. Dr. Kirk quickly cut and sealed the umbilical cord and handed the child to a nurse before going in after the other. This one took a little more time because it had gotten caught up in its own umbilical cord, but once free of it and pulled out the baby cried just as loud as the first one.

"Mr. Braginsky, would you like to cut the cord?"

Ivan swallowed thickly and looked at Alfred, who squeezed his hand.

"If you faint, I will never forgive," he said sweetly.

Russia wide-eyed and could only nod then slowly approached the baby.

' _No need to faint. No need to faint. I have seen blood thousands of times. I have been in wars. No need—'_

He felt himself feel woozy at the sight of America's innards and the bloody baby still connected to him.

"Can you do it," asked Dr. Kirk.

"D-Da, y-yes."

He took the stork shaped scissors and cut where he was told. The baby was then given to one of the nurses and taken away to be cleaned with its twin. Ivan then went back to Alfred and held his hand as he was patched up.

Once the procedure was done, the babies were brought back to them wrapped up in green and purple blankets and they each got one to hold. Their eyes were closed and their heads had light blonde hair that looked nearly invisible on them.

"Hah, they got your Russian nose," Alfred said as he teared up while looking at the twins.

Alfred was holding the baby in purple and held her close to his chest.

"Hey little Anya."

Anya made a little noise then opened her eyes to stare at the one she would be calling daddy. Her eyes were violet like Ivan's, but had a circle of bright blue around the pupil.

"Alfred, they have the same eyes," said Ivan excitedly as he turned Allen so Alfred could see that his eyes were the same as Anya's.

"They're so perfect."

"Da, they are."

It was then in that moment that Ivan realized his plans for New Year's had changed. He smiled softly at his new son then down to his daughter and Alfred.

"Alfred, about your gift for New Years. I think I would like to give it to you now." Alfred looked up at him and Ivan took the seat that he been given next to the American's bed. "Will you marry me? As Ivan and Alfred?"

The honey blonde stared at Ivan completely speechless then more tears came to his eyes as he looked at the Russian. He smiled brightly as he rubbed at his eyes and nodded his head frantically.

"Yes, yes I will marry you. As Ivan and Alfred!"

Ivan smiled just as brightly as Alfred and leaned forward to give him a kiss. When they pulled back the doctor and one of the nurses from before came in.

"Well, you two got yourselves two healthy little babies! We're gonna move yall to a more comfortable room now. And don't worry about your guests either, they've been moved to a waiting room near your new room."

Alfred nodded as he still cried from Ivan's proposal. They handed over the twins and moved out the room with them to a normal recovery room. Once in there, the doctor pulled out two birth certificates and held up her pen.

"Now then, weight is 7 lbs. 5 oz., length 19 inches, time 11:40pm and 11:46pm, and date of birth December 30th 2015. Maiden name of mother—" she stopped as she looked at Alfred. "I can write "Father 1" if you want over that."

Alfred laughed softly and said he could care less. "Alright, mother, Alfred F. Jones and father, Ivan Braginsky. Name of children?"

"Anya Ursa ***** Braginsky-Jones—," Alfred started. Dr. Kirk arched a brow and he blushed slightly. Ivan felt like he had died and gone to heaven at hearing that come from the American and easily picked up where Alfred left off. "And Allen Leo ***** Braginsky-Jones."

Dr. Kirk smiled at the two and scribbled down the names then filed out the other parts of the certificate.

"Alright, well I can allow ten minutes for visitations, but after, you, Alfred need to rest."

Alfred and Ivan nodded and once the doctor left their family piled in. Arthur and Francis held balloons and a card in their hands as they came in and gave them to Alfred. He took them curiously and opened the card to find it was congratulations and apology card from the police officers. He laughed at it, though it was cut short because of his abdomen hurting from the action.

"My, my, they are quite adorable you two," stated the British nation as he looked at the two wrapped up babies in their labeled bins.

The nations took turns holding the little bundles and when the ten minutes where near their end Alfred realized something.

"Hey, it's still your birthday Vanya!"

It hadn't even processed in Russia's mind that his birthday party had even happened before Alfred went into labor. That his children would now share his birthday.

"It is, and they are the greatest gift I have ever received."

* * *

** Translations:  **

Bambini – Babies

Dorogoy – darling

**White Russian Cupcakes*** I've never made them before but I'm so going to when I'm old enough to buy booze xp (so 2 years from now xp) The recipe I found was on here christinascucina . com

***Yes** , the middle names are from constellations like I said they'd be x3 Ursa Major – The Greater Bear and Leo – The Lion

***Ah, yes. The twins are finally born and Russia and America are getting married! But the story aint over yet! Having kids is not all rainbows and sunshine people, especially twins! I've never had kids, but begin the oldest of 5 and the last two being twins well... its horrible... * Anywho Some interesting things will be happening and I'm going to start posting on Sundays and Wednesdays now! X3* Thanks for sticking with me!***


	15. Diapers and Bottles

**Diapers and Bottles**

It had been two weeks since the twins had been born. America and Russia had been eager to get the twins home as soon as possible and eager to get married, but after two weeks of caring for the kids it wasn't coming any time soon. They had announced their engagement, which surprised everyone, but they gave congratulations. Everyone understood that it was strictly an Ivan and Alfred thing, and they had made that clear with their bosses as well after they had told them the children were born.

Now in the later days of January they had gotten the hang of caring for the twins, sort of. They still worried about every little thing, they would often get them confused and wouldn't figure out who was who until a diaper change, they worried about taking them out in the winter air for doctor appointments, and they worried how they would age.

They had asked England and China about whether or not they would age like a normal child or not, and both of them did not have a clear answer.

" _Well if they are personifications of ISS then they'll probably catch up to how old it really is then slow down to be like us," Arthur had said._

" _I think they will age like normal until five. I have found many new nations at that age," Yao had stated._

Neither of them was completely sure what to do with that, but they decided to just wait and see if China's theory worked first. And they hoped dearly that it did because waking up during the middle of night and at the asscrack of dawn was not pleasant for either of them.

The baby monitor wailed with the sound of both babies crying their lungs out at 3 in morning and Alfred groaned as he was about to get up to deal with it. Ivan grabbed his arm as he put his pillow over his head.

"Don't. We do not have to tend to their every cry."

"I know, but… I feel bad if I don't," stated Alfred as he pulled Ivan's hand off and left the room.

When Alfred pushed open the already cracked door of the babies' room he flinched at the hiccupping cries that assaulted him. He groaned as he felt his head start to hurt from them then moved to the cribs. He picked up Anya first and found that she was in dire need of a diaper change. He put her on her changing table and opened up her brown bear kigurumi and opened up her diaper to find hell inside. He shivered as the smell hit him and he felt like he'd never get used to it. He changed her quickly and once she was clean and fastened back up she was calm. He held her against his chest and went to Allen who was still screaming his head off. He picked him up with one hand after finding him to be dry and figured he had to be hungry. He sighed at realizing he'd have to put Anya down and once he tried she started crying.

"Uuuugggghhhhh."

"'m here, 'm here," came Ivan's groggy voice from behind him.

America handed Anya over to him and he bounced Allen gently as he continued to cry. He sat down in the rocking chair and Ivan sat on the floor and took the green and purple owl that Anya loved and danced it in front of her until she grabbed it. Alfred lifted up his shirt and placed Allen on his nipple where he instantly took it in his mouth and sucked.

"Taste good doesn't it," Alfred said as Allen sucked eagerly. "I've been told it's quite sweet. Five stars."

Russia chuckled at hearing that and America cracked a smile at knowing that the older nation caught on to what he said. Anya then chose that moment to start whining and Alfred asked for Ivan to bring her to him. He shifted Allen a little to make room for his sister and once she was in place she took to sucking his other nipple. He sighed and lifted his tired blue eyes to see Ivan smiling at him from the floor.

"Ugh, don't look at me like that when I'm breastfeeding."

Russia laughed at this and moved to take Alfred's hand in his own. He smiled at the engagement ring that resided on his hand then kissed it.

"I'm sorry moye solnyshko, but you look very beautiful right now."

"Psh, I think you need to get your eyes checked or go back to sleep because _this_ ," he nodded to each baby feeding, "isn't beautiful, plus you can see my fat and I know I look like crap."

"Hhhmm, I beg to differ," stated Ivan as he smiled at the blonde then got up.

"Oh, you beg huh?"

"Da."

The older nation came up to the American and kissed him lovingly. Their kiss was interrupted though as Allen let go of Alfred's nipple and Alfred looked down to see a little bit of milk splash onto his face.

"Crap, Ivan can you wipe him off?"

"Of course."

The Russian grabbed a burp cloth and wiped off Allen then put it over his shoulder and took to burping Allen. Soon Anya was finished and Ivan handed Alfred a burp cloth to wipe her off and burp her. After a while the twins burped then after minute or two of rocking, fell asleep. America and Russia then kissed each one and left to go back to their room. The two passed right out once they landed on the bed and didn't wake up till three hours later when Alfred woke up and accidentally slapped Russia in the face after his hazy mind realized it was too quiet.

"Ah, yebat' Alfred?!"

Ivan put a hand to his nose thinking it would start bleeding and Alfred jumped and fell out of bed from Russia's sudden outburst and groaned as he landed on his ass.

"What was that for," demanded Alfred as he grabbed the edge of the bed and got onto his knees.

"You hit me in the face," stated Ivan as he wiggled his nose and found it was sore.

"S-Sorry dude, I don't know why I did that I just thought it was too quiet and—"

It was then that Alfred silenced himself and listened to the monitor and sighed in relief when he could hear little babbles and noises through it. He then got up and crawled back onto the bed and kissed Ivan's, now purplish-blue, nose.

"Sorry about your nose."

"Give me another kiss and I will forgive you."

Alfred chuckled at that and gave a longer kiss on Ivan's lips. Ivan sighed into it and wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist and moved to put the blonde on his back. He got between Alfred's legs and the American quickly wrapped his legs around Russia's waist. He ran his hands through his ash blonde hair as they deepened the kiss. He moaned into it as Russia's tongue invaded his mouth and how he lowered his lower half onto his.

They hadn't had sex since the last time during America's pregnancy and as they made out and began to rut against each other they would still have to wait. One of the babies began to cry through the monitor and they both groaned and Alfred let go of Ivan. Russia crawled off his fiancée then took his hands and hoisted him up and off the bed. He then, still holding America's hands, turned around and pulled Alfred onto his back and carried him out the room as he laughed.

When they got to the babies' room the younger nation slid off and patted him on the back.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Da, in exchange I expect one too," Ivan said in a heavily accented voice in America's ear before leaving him to tend to the crying baby.

Alfred flushed at what the Russian just implied and shivered as his cock stiffened in his pajama pants.

"God, I'll repay you a thousand times over as soon as we're both free."

The ash blonde laughed at that as he took off Allen's penguin kigurumi to change his diaper. Alfred grabbed Anya and swung her in the air making her make excited noises and giggle.

"And coming in for a landing!"

He brought her down to his chest and giggled with her.

"Ugh, I'm fat and I still feel half dead, but man do you brighten up my day," he said to her as he cuddled her.

Ivan shook his head at Alfred then picked up his son and rubbed his nose against his little one.

"Mmmm what shall breakfast entail? Daddy's milk and then a bath?"

Allen just made bubbly noises and Ivan smiled as he tried to latch his lips onto his sore nose.

"I shall take that as yes."

"I second that," said Alfred as he came up to stand by his fiancée and made faces at Allen.

The two nations then took the children downstairs to heat up the bottles of milk Alfred had made previous days. They feed them easily and burped them, though that did not go so easily for Alfred. Anya had spit up on him and he cringed at the smell of it.

"Ugh, I guess we're all gonna take a bath."

Alfred held Anya at a distance as she just smiled and made little noises as he headed upstairs. Ivan followed after him and they got into a bath together. Alfred climbed into the shallow bubble bath with Anya and Allen, while Ivan sat on the floor and helped Alfred clean the babies. Once they were out and lotioned up to smell even more baby like they dressed them in onesies that had little UFOs and aliens on them.

"I'll take care of them while you take a shower."

"Very well dorogoy."

Ivan slipped into the shower and Alfred took the babies to the kitchen. He put them in their bouncers and went about making breakfast for himself and Ivan.

"Do you have work to do," asked Alfred during breakfast.

"Da, but not much. How about you?"

"Psh, do you really need to ask that?"

Russia shook his head in a foreshame manner and America just laughed then made faces at the children.

Throughout the day the two alternated between working and caring for the children as they have for a while. Taking the kids for two hours while the other worked then switching. Ivan was able to finish first and took on the responsibility to care for them completely. A little after noon the Russian realized that he hadn't seen America around and left the twins sleeping on their space themed activity mats in their bedroom to go check on him. When he opened the door he found the blonde passed out and drooling on his desk with his laptop black with the power button blinking. He laughed lightly at the sight then wiped off Alfred's face and picked him up to carry him to bed. He then went back to the twins and found them awake and wriggling about on their mats as they tried to grab at the planets above.

When America finally woke up he found it to be near seven at night and cursed himself for falling asleep. He jumped out of bed and went to the nursery to see Ivan passed out on the floor with the kids laying in their cribs being entertained by the space mobiles on their cribs. He smiled at the sight then got an idea and left to grab his phone then came back. He turned on the camera and took a picture of Russia sleeping on the floor, who was using a handful of stuffed animals as a pillow, and their wide-awake children. He saved it then sent it to everyone he cared to send it to and knew the nation would be coming after him later for it. He checked on the kids then crawled on top of Ivan's back. The nation groaned at the added weight and opened his eyes quickly as he realized what he had been doing. He popped right up and ended up throwing America onto the floor after bashing his head into the American's nose.

"Ah fuck! Ow!"

"Alfred?!"

Russia moved over to America and saw that other's nose was bleeding. America felt a strange sense of karma going on as Ivan frantically apologized and cleaned the blood off with a baby wipe.

"Are you okay? Is it broken?"

Alfred wiggled his nose and winced at the soreness, but it wasn't broken.

"It's just sore. Didn't think you'd pop up like that."

Ivan let out a sigh of relief then laughed at realizing that he had just inadvertently gotten Alfred back for this morning. Alfred rubbed his nose and Ivan leaned forward kissed it gently then his lips. He went to mention it, but the smell of something that died assaulted their noses and they looked over to the children. They found that Allen was the source and he just made happy little noises as his daddy tended to him. Ivan tended to Anya and afterwards feed her with one of the bottles while Allen got to drink from the source. After they were burped they rocked them to sleep and they were down by 8:30.

The nations then dragged themselves to bed and crawled under the sheets.

"Children are exhausting."

"Da, but it will be worth it."

Alfred yawned and moved closer to Ivan.

"It better be."

Ivan rolled his eyes, but closed them mid-roll as Alfred kissed him. They ended up having a lazy make-out session before falling asleep.

* * *

**Translations:**

moye solnyshko – my sunshine

yebat' – fuck

dorogoy – darling

***Ah, a little fluff before the real stuff happens [evil laugh]* As always still MORE to come and Reviews welcomed!***


	16. The Baby Blues

 

 

**The Baby Blues**

It was the beginning of February when Ivan noticed that something was wrong with Alfred. The blonde had been fine and almost his normal self since the babies had been born. He still had mood swings from time to time, but lately they seemed to have increased. Alfred had also become a bit impatient and couldn't seem to focus on much for a long time. He looked exhausted, but when night came Ivan had found him wide awake and silently crying. Ivan had assumed the American was just too tired and stressed so he had offered to let him stay in bed and rest while he took care of the children, but Alfred just said he was fine and went about his day.

Ivan had been watching Alfred closely since he started noticing these little things. Now as he laid in bed with Alfred, who was still wide awake, he knew something was wrong.

"Alfred, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good. Just can't really sleep right now, but I'm fine," he said giving a weak smile to Ivan in the darkness of their room.

Ivan, of course, did not buy into it and sat up in the bed and moved to hold Alfred's hand. The younger nation looked at him oddly and Russia just squeezed it gently then kissed America softly.

"If something is bothering you, you can tell me da?"

Alfred sighed and shook his head.

"I'm fine dude, really. Now go to sleep. I'm gonna check on the twins 'cause they haven't made a noise for some time now."

Before Ivan could object Alfred pulled free from his grasp and left the room. Ivan sighed and felt like he should know what was wrong, but he couldn't remember why.

When morning came Ivan woke up to the sound of the babies crying and found Alfred not in the bed again. He sighed and got out of bed and as he did so he heard something break then Alfred yelling. Russia didn't even process what was being said, all he knew was he had to get to the nursery. When got there he saw Alfred crying and yelling at the twins with a lamp broken on the floor.

"WHY WON'T YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FOR ME! YOU'VE ALREADY DONE SO MUCH TO ME! I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS!"

Ivan stared at Alfred as he screamed and yelled at the twins, who cried louder the more Alfred yelled. He had to force himself to snap out of it and move to America.

"Alfred! ALFRED!"

The honey blonde silenced his yelling and just sobbed as Ivan held him from behind.

"I, I just want them to be quiet. I-I, I just—"

Ivan made shushing noises then moved Alfred out of the nursery and moved him down the hall far away from the crying children to a guest bedroom.

"Alfred, Alfred, I want you to lay down and rest okay. I will make the babies quiet and take care of them today. You stay here and relax okay?"

Alfred just kept crying, but nodded. Ivan then left the room and went back to their bedroom to grab his laptop after realizing that Alfred wouldn't have anything to do if he stayed in there all day. He then ran downstairs to get Alfred's ice cream from the freezer, hoping it would sooth Alfred, and ran back up to give it to him. He then ran over to the still crying twins and soothed them as quickly as he could.

Once the babies were calm he feed them and changed them and laid them down to sleep. He then cleaned up the broken lamp as best he could with the babies sleeping then went to bring his laptop into the nursery. He opened it up and as he waited for it come on he tried to think of what to ask the internet on Alfred's behavior. As he thought about this it hit him, he had asked Dr. Kirk about this months ago and had gotten an answer from her.

Once his laptop was ready he logged in and opened Bing and typed in "The Baby Blues". As he looked through the options that came up he felt guilty for not realizing what was happening with America. He felt like the worst person alive to have not remembered such a serious topic then letting Alfred fall apart. He felt his eyes sting as he hated himself more and took a deep strangled breath before looking back at the screen and looking for solutions.

He spent hours trying to form a plan from what he had learned from websites about what to do with America. He did take breaks to care for the twins then to check on the honey blonde. He sat in the nursery as the kids played in their cribs and inwardly gasped as he finally got an idea. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Alfred's family, his sister, and Alfred's closest friend. He explained the situation he was in with everyone and told them of his plan to handle it. They quickly agreed with him and told him they would be there as soon as humanly possible.

When Ivan got a text saying that the majority of everyone was at the front door, he did not want the doorbell sounding if it caused Alfred another episode and alert him that guests were there, he left the nursery and quickly opened it. He smiled weakly at the barely hidden cringed looks he received upon opening the door. He didn't know what he looked like, but he guessed it wasn't good. He ushered everyone into the living room then left to check on Alfred and the twins before coming back down to open the door for the remainder of everyone. Once everyone was seated Ivan sat down on the couch with the countries around him.

"Alfred has not gotten better since I told you all about what happened. I do not know what else to do put send him away with you Matvey."

Ukraine patted her brother on the back and Canada spoke up.

"That's perfectly okay Ivan. Me and Kiku can take him back to my place and let him relax then bring him back once he's himself again."

Japan nodded as he agreed with Canada.

"It is a good plan, and you don't have to beat yourself up about not noticing," stated Arthur.

"Ze Baby Blues are common no? Arthur and I looked it up ourselves on ze way over. It will not be hard to comfort little Alfred zen send him off," said France as he placed a hand on Russia's shoulder.

"We will stay and help you with the twins Vanya. Everything will be alright," stated Katyusha as she rubbed her brother's back.

Ivan just ran a hand over his face and nodded.

"Alright, thank you for doing this."

"Don't mention it," said Canada for everyone in the room.

"I will pack Alfred's clothing and you can find him at the end of the left hall upstairs on the second floor."

Everyone nodded then followed Russia upstairs. Japan, Canada, France, and England broke off to head to America's temporary room, and Ukraine went with her little brother to the nursery where Ivan let her tend to the twins while he went to pack Alfred's suitcase. When he was finished he went to Alfred's room to see the blonde in tears and clinging to Arthur. Alfred then looked up to see Ivan and he instantly let go of his father figure, got out of bed, and rushed over to Ivan. He latched on to him and kissed him all over his face as he kept crying and saying he was sorry over and over. Ivan felt his eyes sting again and a headache coming along from holding back the tears. He let go of Alfred's suitcase and wrapped his arms around the younger nation. He held him close to his body as he buried his head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry too Alfred. I did not notice what was happening before it was too late. I am so sorry. I love you very much. That has not changed no matter what you do, and I want to make you better. The babies will be waiting for you when you come back and so will I."

They pulled back to press their foreheads together and looked into each other's red irritated eyes.

"I love you so much," Ivan said in a rough whisper.

"I-I love you too and, and if this what you think I need then, then I'll do it."

Russia smiled at hearing this and kissed America lovingly. When they pulled apart Ivan smiled at him again then ushered him down to their room to get ready to leave.

By the time Alfred was ready Canada and Japan waited at the door with Alfred's bag, and Alfred stood in the hall looking at Katyusha, Arthur, and Francis in the nursery caring for his children. Just looking at the twins made him feel awful and he couldn't even stand it when they seemed to look at him. He covered his face partially with his sleeve covered hand and walked downstairs with Ivan following him. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Ivan bid Alfred goodbye and thanked Canada and Japan one last time before they left.

Once the door shut Ivan felt his eyes sting again and when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to find his sister and instantly turned to hug her and bury his face in her neck. Alfred choked back a sob as he got into the car and was driven away from his home.

**......**

"Are you ready to go back, Arfred-kun?"

America was currently sitting in Canada's game room playing _Tenchu_ with Japan, and with Kumajiro laying at his side while Canada was out doing a business run. Alfred had spent a week in Canada's house in the city relaxing with his brother and his best friend. They had played videogames, ate about anything, went laser tagging, and even went to spa resort upon Kiku's suggestion. He felt way better than he had when he had left home, but he wasn't really sure if he could even face Ivan after that. Thus, he shook his head no.

"Are you sure?"

Alfred just nodded, keeping his eyes on the screen as he hunted for Kiku's avatar in the dark compound.

"I'm back," shouted Matthew as he entered his house.

Alfred smiled at hearing his brother and at having gotten ahold of Kiku's avatar and slitting his throat, winning the round. Kiku sighed then got up and went to leave the room.

"Hey, don't you wanna play another round?"

"Ah, sorry, but I wish to make some tea. Wourd you rike some?"

"Nah, but if there's still Cokes down there could you bring me one?"

"Hai," replied Kiku as he left the room.

He went down to find Matthew in his kitchen getting plates out for the pizza he had brought back with him.

"Oh, hey Kiku is Alfred doing okay?"

Kiku sighed as he got out the tea kettle and went to the sink.

"Arfred-kun does not want to go back."

"W-What," asked Matthew surprised.

"I asked him if he was ready to go back. He said no."

Matthew bit his lower lip worriedly and leaned against his kitchen island.

"H-He can't stay here forever. He's supposed to go back tonight!"

Kiku leaned on the island with Matthew as his teapot heated on the stove.

"It seems we must convince him to go back."

"Can we?"

"We have to."

Canada nodded in agreement then dished out the pizza while Japan tended to his tea. They then agreed on a battle plan before heading upstairs to find America playing _Tenchu_ on solo.

"Oh, hey! Pizza!"

Alfred instantly paused the game and took the plate and can of Coke given to him.

"Thanks you guys," he said happily as he scarfed down the first slice.

"Hey, uh, Al," Matthew stared once Alfred was washing the pizza down with his soda. The blonde looked up to his bother waiting for him to continue. "Ya packed and ready to go home, eh?"

Alfred let out sigh and shook his head.

"I know what you two are doing, and I'm not going back."

"But Al, Ivan and your kids—"

"He is right Arfred-kun you can't forget about them."

Alfred was in the middle of eating his second slice when Kiku said this and he stopped and set it down.

"Look, I, I can't go back. There's no way I can face Ivan after that. I can't face the twins. I, I wanted to hurt them. I couldn't, I couldn't stop their crying and… I just can't."

Matthew and Kiku looked at each other worriedly at hearing this, but they knew they had to still get Alfred home. They moved to be on either side of Alfred and leaned into him closely.

"But Alfred you didn't. You didn't hurt them. You were just stressed and overwhelmed eh."

"Hai, Ivan-san stated that he wourd be waiting for you. That he roved you no matter what you did."

"Well, I doubt he does now," said Alfred as he looked at his pizza sullenly.

Canada gave a groan then dug out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, what are you doing Mattie," asked Alfred slightly panicked at finding out the answer.

"I'm calling your soon-to-be husband so you know how he feels!"

"No! Stop it Mattie! This isn't cool!"

"Tough shit Al," the Canadian said then made an "eh" sound once the line picked up. "Oh, hey Ivan I—"

At that moment Alfred had lunged for the phone and nearly knocked it out of Matthew's hand, but Kiku held him back. Matthew and Kiku quickly subdued Alfred, which ended with them both sitting on America's back, pinning him to the floor.

"Get off!"

Canada and Japan refused and the Canadian put his phone back to his ear.

"Eh sorry about that. I just had a question Ivan…. Could you tell Al The Idiot how much you love him? …Yeah…Really? Thanks!" Matthew then turned the phone around and said, "It's for you Al."

Matthew put the phone to his twin's ear and Alfred's breath hitched as he heard Ivan's voice on the line.

" _Alfred? Is that you?"_

"…Ye… Yeah."

" _Alfred, I love you. I do not know why you would think otherwise. I love you no matter what you do or what has happened. I have missed you a greatly, and though I have my big sister and your family with me… I feel completely alone without you here with me. I sent you with your brother so you could have space and relax, and I am still waiting for you with_ our _children for your return. I love you more than I can possibly put into words, and that's why I'm going to marry you as soon as the children are more tolerable of big, long, and fancy ceremonies. Alfred, moy dorogoy, moya malenkaya solntse, moye solnyshk,_ moya lyubov' _, please come back home so I don't feel so alone. So I can hold you and show you how much I love you."_

Alfred let out a choked sob at Ivan's words, and instantly felt even more like the biggest asshole to ever walk the face of the earth as he noticed the slight quiver in Ivan's voice towards the end.

"I-I love you, I-I love you too Ivan. I, I'll come home. I'll come home."

" _That, that makes me feel better already moya lyubov'."_

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

" _It is fine. I love you and I shall be waiting for your arrival da?"_

"Da, se-see you soon Vanya."

" _See you soon dorogoy."_

The line went dead and Japan and Canada got off America. He took ragged breaths as he wiped his eyes, and at that moment realized that he wasn't wearing one Ivan's sweaters. He looked up at his twin and his friend with irritated blue eyes and said:

"Take me home."

* * *

** Translations:  **

Hai/Da – Yes

moy/dorogoy – my/darling

moya malenkaya solntse – my little sun

moye solnyshko – my sunshine

moya lyubov' – my love

***Every mpreg fic I've ever read never included the darker sides of having kids, baby blues, miscarries, etc. So I felt compelled to do something about and thus this chapter was born! And honestly I've had baby blues. I never had kids but when I had to take care of my twin brother and sister when I was younger I did end up hurting one of them because I couldn't' get them to stop crying. (He was and is okay though) Baby Blues is scary and serious.***

**XX**

***So, 3 CHAPTERS LEFT! The raising Anya and Allen fics are very important to this fic. I highly advise keeping up with them because of many, many, reasons that shall stay secret until this fic (ALTG) is finished! Reviews Welcomed!***

 


	17. Here For You

 

**Here for You**

America stood on the front porch of his D.C. manor and stared at the blue wooden door. Canada and Japan stood with him on either side of him as he stared at the door.

"Go on Al. It'll be okay."

"Hai, he is waiting for you."

Alfred looked at Matthew then Kiku, who gave him a nod, and he took a deep breath before raising his hand with his key. He hesitated a moment and in the moment of hesitation the door swung open and Ivan stood there looking like he hadn't slept in days. His violet eyes were red with dark circles under them. His shirt appeared to have spit up and other questionable stains on it, his hair was a mess, and he looked dead. Alfred briefly wondered if that's what he looked like, before he was enveloped in a hug. Alfred had tears come to his eyes as he felt Ivan hug him and got the familiar scent that riddled the sweaters he wore. He wrapped his arms around Ivan and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back."

When they pulled apart Alfred wiped at his eyes with his borrowed sweater and Ivan took his hand and led him inside.

Once inside the house Arthur, Francis, and Katyusha appeared looking almost as ragged as Ivan, and holding the twins that were seated in their car seats while also carrying a small luggage bag and a diaper bag.

"Wh-what's going on," asked Alfred as he looked at his father figures and his soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Well, me and frog face are going to be taking the children back home with us while you and Ivan get reacquainted with each other," stated Arthur simply.

"Y-You're taking them to England?"

"Yes, we came over on my private plane so there will be no worries."

Alfred gave a concerned look to Ivan who just nodded his head.

"I agreed that it would be okay, but if you don't want them gone they can stay."

America look to the babies, then England and France, then Russia. He took a deep breath as he realized it would be best if they left so that nothing would interrupted them as they "get reacquainted" or so Arthur says.

"Alright, but, but tell us if anything happens okay?"

"Of course! And we will take good care of zem! It will be like raising you and Matthew all over again," said Francis enthusiastically.

Alfred smiled at the nation then hugged him, Arthur, Katyusha, Matthew, and Kiku. Then leaned down to kiss both his children.

"I love you guys and I'm sorry for yelling at you, and, and a bunch of other stuff. It will never happen again, on daddy's honor," he said softly to them.

The children brightened up at seeing their daddy, having spent a week with their papa, grandfathers, and aunt. They made happy little noises and Alfred started to tear up again at seeing them all bundled up in their coats and blankets. He kissed them one more time then straightened up and wiped his eyes.

"Oh, do, do you have any milk? I, I didn't even—"

"It's alright Alfred, we've been using the formula because we were running low on them. We still have four bottles of it."

"W-Well if you don't have to leave right away I can make more."

"If you want to mon enfant."

Alfred nodded then moved past everyone to go to the kitchen and get out the breast pump Matthew had gotten him as joke gift. He sat down and set to work. He had lactated during his time gone so he knew he was still good to make milk for the twins. He was able to fill up two bottles and half a third bottle before he was spent.

"I, I got two filled and the third one is at half but, but you could mix it with formula to fill it up the rest of the way."

He handed them over to England, after the nation set down Allen, and opened up the diaper bag. He slipped the bottles inside then picked up Allen again.

"Just call us when you're ready alright?"

"Okay Arthur, thank you. Thanks you guys," Alfred said as he smiled at everyone as they headed to the door.

Ivan thanked them as well, as they went out the door, and the two watched as they loaded the babies into the car and everyone took off down the road. They then went back inside and closed the door and once they did they latched onto each other.

"I love you Vanya," Alfred said as he wrapped his arms around Ivan's scared neck, and realized that the man hadn't been wearing his scarf.

"I love you too Alfred. I have missed you," stated Ivan as he held onto Alfred then hoisted him up.

He picked up the blonde easily and kept him between himself and the door as he kissed him. He kissed him deeply and lovingly, pouring everything he had into it and Alfred did the same. They moaned in the kiss and touched every available space of skin they could with being pressed so close to each other. They soon broke apart for air and Alfred panted as Ivan kissed from his lips, down his cheek, and to his neck.

"V-Vanya, b-bed, now!"

Ivan gave a grunt and pushed off the door to quickly trudge up the stairs where he had spent the loneliest week of his life. He put Alfred onto their bed and he instantly smiled at seeing the blonde there, he never wanted to go to bed without him again. He kissed Alfred hungrily and giggled slightly at feeling Alfred's hands treaded lightly along his sides as he lifted his shirt. Alfred stopped at that moment and Ivan's face fell as Alfred smiled deviously.

"Alfred no—A-Ah-ahahaha!"

Alfred had pushed Ivan onto his back then he lifted up the other's shirt and tickled his sides. Ivan's laughter filled the room and Alfred loved hearing it and wanted to see what would happen if he kept going, but Ivan had other plans. The Russian had reached up, in his fit of giggles, and began to tickle the honey blonde back. America flinched then fell back on the bed as he started laughing till he had tears in his eyes.

"A-Ah! God, stop! I'm gonna pee!"

Russia heeded America's words and stopped his tickling to remove the blonde's sweater. He leaned down to kiss his lips then down to his neck where he bit down and sucked, marking the younger nation as his. He made more hickies and bites on his way further down America's body. The blonde still held the weight he had gained from the pregnancy, but he did not care. Alfred was still Alfred no matter what he looked like. He bit the flab just above the button of his jeans before undoing said jeans and pulling them off. He moved his hands down Alfred's thighs and calves then back up to rub his thighs. He pulled Alfred's legs upwards, curving his body, and hunched down a little to place a kiss on his thigh. America twitched at the action and Russia moved his hand to push down the other's boxers to get to his inner thigh. He trailed his tongue along it then placed kisses before sinking his teeth in. The young nation gasped and twitched again as Ivan left bite marks and hickies on his right thigh, then moved to repeat the same thing on the left thigh. The ash blonde was determined to eat Alfred alive. As he finished marking Alfred's thigh he noticed the honey blonde had gotten hard. He smiled at the cock tenting in Alfred's boxers and laid Alfred fully on the bed again. He moved up to kiss and mark Alfred's hips then pulled down and off the younger nation's boxers.

Alfred was panting heavily as he felt ash blonde's mouth move over his body. He couldn't contain the little twitches he did or the gasps that escaped him. He loved seeing the Russian so focused on him and he was especially loving all the attention he was giving him right now. He arched his back and gasped as he felt the ash blonde's breath ghost over his cock then a wet tongue circling the base of it then trailing up over the vein on the underside. Alfred's breath hitched in his throat as he felt this and mouthed out "Oh my fucking God" as Ivan finally got to his tip. America couldn't even remember the last time they had sex, and right now he felt like he would cum before Russia even really did anything.

America fisted the sheets as Russia lapped at the head of his manhood then finally, _finally_ , took him into his mouth. He bobbed his head a few times, sucking hard and deep, making the honey blonde cry out in pleasure and want to buck and cum down his throat, but Ivan wouldn't let him. Ivan popped off after a minute or two and kissed up his right thigh. He then kissed down the left thigh and bended Alfred back to have his round ass in the air and showing off his pink entrance.

"Hold them," Ivan instructed.

The American nodded and took his legs by the bends of knees and Ivan grasped each cheek in hand and squeezed roughly before leaned down and giving a bite and kiss to each one. Once marked he stuck out his tongue and ran it over Alfred's hole, which twitched under his touch. Alfred groaned at feeling the older nation's tongue go over his hole then twitched when he felt it push in. He groaned loudly as Ivan pushed his tongue in and out then circling around the hole before going back in. Alfred's grip was weakening as he moaned under Ivan's touch, and once he finally lost his hold Ivan grabbed them then pulled his tongue out and looked at America with hazy violet eyes.

"Alfred, get lube and condom," he said in rough husky voice.

Alfred shivered at hearing the heavy accented voice and gave a nod, though he barely registered the request, and leaned over to his nightstand. Russia let America's legs fall as he took the items and coated his fingers with the lube then pushed them gently into Alfred's hole. He easily worked in two of his fingers and worked Alfred open the rest of the way. He then added a third and Alfred twitched and arched his back as he was opened more and his prostate was pushed against.

"G-Gawd! Vanya please!"

America clawed at the bed as the ash blonde teased him more. He soon removed his fingers and wiped them off then ripped open the condom and slipped it on. Ivan put Alfred's legs on his shoulders, as he positioned himself, and began to push in slowly. He growled as he felt Alfred's tight heat suck him in and he had to mentally think of unpleasant things in order to not cum just from being half way in.

Once he was fully in he stopped and tried to calm down and allow Alfred to adjust to him. When he went to begin thrusting Alfred stopped him and Ivan gave a worried look.

"I-I'm okay just… I'm really close right now," he admitted with a blush staining his already flushed face.

The older nation nodded in complete understanding and when Alfred finally gave the okay he began to move. He tried to keep his thrusts steady and even, but Alfred was quick to demand him to move faster and rougher. The Russian was not one to disappoint so he bucked his hips sharply, japing into Alfred's prostate, and starting with the faster and rougher thrusts. Alfred screamed in pleasure and gripped the sheets tightly to the point they started to rip under his white-knuckle grip. His legs slipped from Ivan's shoulders to the crooks of his arms as he was fucked into the mattress.

"IVAN! FUCK! YES!"

Russia slammed into blonde over and over growling and moaning in pleasure as America tightened more and more around him. He thrusted so deep and perfect that the bed rocked with them, the headboard banging against the wall, and Alfred felt like he was dieing from over pleasure as he felt himself ready to cum.

"I-IVAN!"

Alfred came hard as he screamed for the Russian. His cock twitched and throbbed as his thick cum shot out and covered his body. Ivan kept pounding a little longer before reaching his own orgasm. He came heavily in Alfred, his fingers leaving marks in Alfred's hips as he came in the condom.

Once he was spent he slipped out and pulled off his condom and went to the bathroom on wobbly legs to dispose of it and get a warm wet rag. He came back and cleaned Alfred off then crawled into bed with him and held him close. Alfred gave a content sigh smiled lazily as Ivan let out a yawn.

"Have you slept any since I left," America asked in a soft voice.

Ivan shook his head then verbalized his answer.

"No. I couldn't sleep without you next to me."

Alfred smiled a little wider at that, but also felt guilty for it. He then gasped inwardly as he had a thought.

"Would you like to go to New York? We could stay at my apartment in Manhattan. I haven't been back there since I got pregnant," he stated tiredly.

The Russian gave hum at the question and thought it would be good to get away from the big house.

"Da, we can get more "reacquainted" and go shopping. Too many shirts ruined this week."

Alfred gave a laugh at that and kissed Ivan softly and settled back in his arms.

"We'll go tomorrow okay," Alfred said as he let out a loud yawn and closed his eyes.

"Okay, good night moy dorogoy."

Alfred gave a mumbled good night as he slipped into sleep and Ivan gave one more yawn before going to sleep himself.

* * *

**Translations:**

Hai – Yes

mon enfant – my child

moy dorogoy – my darling

***Ah, a ragged Ivan and getting reacquainted x3***


	18. Getting "Reacquainted"

 

**Getting "Reacquainted"**

In the morning the two shared a bubble bath and had a big breakfast before packing up some clothes and getting into their car. The road trip from D.C. to Manhattan Island was quite enjoyable. Alfred was in charge of music as Ivan drove, blasting _No Sleep Till Brooklyn_ by the Beastie Boys, until Ivan demanded he change it and stated they weren't even going to Brooklyn. They made pit-stops along the way, picking up snacks and indie comic books, and then getting somewhat lost after taking the wrong exit.

For the middle of February the weather was pretty great. It was sunny at forty degrees (Fahrenheit) and they were loving it. When they finally got to New York they drove across the bridge that passed by Lady Liberty and Alfred smiled at seeing her standing the late afternoon sun.

Alfred laughed once the traffic began to slow and then stop altogether. Ivan was no stranger to this kind of thing, but he still wished they didn't have to deal with it. Alfred passed the time looking at the familiar stores then gasped when he noticed an ad for Edible Arrangements.

"Oh shit."

"What? Do you have to go to the bathroom," asked Ivan as he looked over to America.

"No, well kinda, but dude, it's Valentine's Day."

Ivan's face fell at hearing this then quickly rummaged through his pockets for his phone. He eased up in the traffic before unlocking it and going to his calendar. Sure enough the day was marked and he had set an alarm for it, but when he checked the time it was set for 5pm. He cursed himself and slapped his hand to his forehead and America laughed at him.

"No need to beat yourself up about it. I forgot too."

"Nyet, I wanted to do something special for you, but it seems that I am unreliable when setting alarms," the ash blonde said with a sigh.

America laughed at Russia's expense then calmed down once someone from behind honked at them. Russia groaned and moved up the barely there space available and America just smiled at him.

"Hey, we're in Manhattan so we can go do stuff… though it'd be a miracle to get a table anywhere, and I do have a suit back at the apartment, but did you bring one?"

Ivan groaned and slammed his head on the steering wheel then sullenly moved forward.

"I'll take that as a no… Well we can just stay in and order Greek or something then tomorrow go get you a suit and go to a fancy din—oh, oh man I forgot. There's no way my ass is gonna fit in the suit I have!"

Alfred laughed at himself and Ivan took his hand then leaned over to kiss him quickly.

"I do not care if you cannot fit the suit, I would prefer you naked anyways."

Alfred blushed darkly then told Ivan to scoot up in traffic.

When they finally arrived at the apartment Ivan found it to be way more spacious than he originally thought. It turned out to be a loft and not just any old apartment. Russia felt like he should have known that from entering the fancy building and taking the elevator up. Though the flat was fancy they both instantly knew they were going to have to clean it.

"Wow, nearly ten months I've been gone and this much dust appeared out of nowhere," Alfred said surprised as he ran a finger over his coffee table to see the thick layer of dust come up.

"I suppose we shall be cleaning then relaxing," said Ivan as he set their bags down by the door.

"Yeah, I got some stuff around, but let me take you upstairs so we can dump the bags and change into cleaning clothes."

Ivan nodded and followed Alfred up the staircase that went from the front room and up to the bedroom. Alfred went over to the wall that stood there and put his hand in a small circle and pulled. The wall broke apart and Alfred slide it back to be tucked into the brick wall that had a slit on its side. He then did the same to the other side and sighed once he came back to the middle.

"Neat huh? I like to have it closed most times because all the sun that comes in," the American said as he pointed down to the front room where the wall was just a giant window.

"It is very interesting. I can see why you lived here more than any of your other homes."

Alfred just beamed a smile and walked into the room. The loft had originally been a complete mess, but once he became pregnant he had tried scrubbing out the smell of Manhattan, his cat, and dirty clothes, though to no avail and ended up moving to D.C.

The two went about putting their things away and changing clothes then America ran off and collected all of his cleaning supplies. They spent hours dusting, vacuuming, polishing, sanitizing, and sneezing before they were finally done. With the place now smelling like a hospital America grabbed a bottle of his favorite Febreze and ran from his room and all around the loft to make the place smell better. Once America was done he collapsed precariously onto his fiancée, who had draped himself over the large plush coffee brown couch, effectively knocking the wind out of him.

"Ugh, why Alfred," Ivan groaned as the blonde wiggled around to annoy him then rolled over to be chest to chest.

"Because I like messing with you. Now it's currently," Alfred paused as he looked up to the grandfather clock that sat against the brick wall, "it's currently 4:17 in the evening and I think we should order Greek."

"Greek? It is Valentine's Day. Should you not want something better? I could cook for you," said Ivan as he lifted his head to look at Alfred.

"Nope, Greek, and besides I have no food here except for canned fruit, Spaghetti O's, and that moldy bottle of hot sauce if you wanna dig that out the trash," stated Alfred as he laid his forehead on Ivan's as they shared a laugh. "Now, I know a good place to call and they deliver!"

Russia sighed and nodded and America beamed a smile then hopped off him, crushing his stomach in the process, which he knew was on purpose. As the American ordered their dinner Russia trudged upstairs to grab clean clothes and go take a shower. He was sweaty and felt like the dust mop he had been using earlier; he also felt badly for forgetting Valentine's Day. Though America said he didn't mind it and they could do something tomorrow if it was that important; Russia still felt compelled to do something for it. Thus, he decided to have sex with America so hard that he wouldn't be able to move an inch afterwards! It would be like a gift for the both of them he figured and he knew it would be greatly received (no pun intended).

When the Greek food had arrived an hour later Alfred and Ivan were both clean and dressed in shorts and sweaters. They sat down on the plush suede couch and watched a mini marathon for the show _30 Rock_ then _Everybody Loves Raymond_ while scarfing down their gyro platters with extra everything. When they finished they brushed their teeth, because onion breath was not pleasant, then turned off the flat screen and lights and headed to Alfred's bed where they spent in silence watching the sun go down over the city.

"The perks of having a wall made of glass right," inquired America as they watched lights turn on in buildings.

"Da, it is very beautiful," stated Russia as he leaned down and kissed the American.

Alfred hummed lightly then moved to straddle Ivan and kiss him more. The Russian placed his hands on the honey blonde's hips as said honey blonde cupped Ivan's face. They kissed softly for a time, but then added tongues and moaning. The two nations began to rut against each other as they kissed deeply. When they pulled apart Alfred kissed along Ivan's neck making the older nation growl and buck once he started to leave hickies.

"Ya know, I still owe you a ride," said Alfred as he remembered the random piggy back ride Ivan had given him, and how he implied a ride in return would be payment.

"Oh, you do, don't you," Ivan said with a leer and Alfred just rolled his eyes and kissed the older country.

America moved down Russia's body and quickly did away with his clothing. He ran his hands over the Russian's lightly hairy chest and following the pale blonde hairs down his body to his cock that stood completely hard for him. He moved down to it and placed wet kisses along it as he gave it a few teasing strokes. Ivan groaned at the feeling then tensed a little and gasped as Alfred's tongue came into play. The American ran it along the vein on the underside up to the tip where he circled it around the head and dipped it under the foreskin. He listened to Russia's moans before pulling away to take as much into his mouth as possible and bobbed his head up and down a few times before popping off. Ivan grunted at the sensation and desperately wanted Alfred to continue, but he knew there were more things to come that Alfred didn't.

America then got off the bed to go to his nightstand and found the bottle of lube in it, but the condoms he had were no good.

"Oh shit."

Ivan sat up on his elbows as he asked what was wrong.

"I don't have any condoms… These have been here for ages."

Russia let out a groan and flopped back on the bed.

"Do you, think you will get pregnant again," Ivan asked as he looked at the blonde.

Alfred just shrugged his shoulders, but he still didn't want to find out if he could or not, not just yet.

"How about I pull out da?"

"Ivan, you usually latch onto me for dear life when you cum."

Ivan felt his face heat up a little at this and he let out a scoff like he had no idea what Alfred was talking about.

"I can pull out. I just prefer to cum inside."

America looked at Russia and just cracked a smile. He really, really, _really_ , wanted to have sex right now so he decided to chance it.

"Fine, but I swear to _God_ you cum in me I'm going to beat the crap out of you and if I get pregnant I'll kill you."

Russia nodded his head in understanding and America climbed back on the bed. He opened the lube just as the older nation was going to reach for it and poured it on his own fingers. Russia arched an eyebrow as he watched the American lean back on his footboard and spread his legs for him to see his entrance as he rubbed his fingers over it. Alfred groaned as he touched himself and his breath hitched once he worked his fingers inside. Ivan's cock throbbed as he watched his fiancée open himself up right in front of him, taking two fingers in one go, then adding a third and twitching once he touched his prostate. America kept pumping his fingers in and out a little longer then pulled them free and coated them in more lube and went to Ivan's throbbing manhood. The Russian let out a hiss as the cold lube touched him, but then warmed by itself as Alfred coated him.

"Alfred."

Ivan laid back down on the bed and put his hands on Alfred's hips once he crawled up on him. The ash blonde moved his hands to grab Alfred's ass and spread it, as the blonde moved down to slip onto Ivan's massive cock.

"O-Oh fuck, I-Ivan!"

Once America was seated he didn't wait long to begin moving. He moved his hips in a circular motion as he went up and down, picking up his pace more and more as he slammed down.

"Fuckfuckfuck!"

"Der'mo, Alfred!"

Ivan pushed and pulled with his hands as Alfred moved and bucked up occasionally to meet his thrusts. Ivan groaned as he felt Alfred tighten around him and he knew this was the perfect time to change positions. He growled out Alfred's name as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and quickly flipped them over, putting Alfred on his back. He then leaned up and grabbed Alfred's legs and pushed them back and apart as he thrusted deep and hard into the blonde. Alfred screamed from the change of position and the immediate pounding he was given. He could hear his headboard banging against the wall and he reached up to grab the metal bars that resided near the top of the headboard. He held onto them for dear life as Ivan brutally fucked him into the mattress.

"YES! FUCK YES!"

Russia cursed and grunted as he bucked his hips sharply then pulled his cock out quickly to cum all over America. Alfred looked at him with hazy eyes and watched as he came hard on him, the white cum landing on his cock, stomach, chest, and face. The sight of it made him go that little inch needed to climax and came hard onto himself. With the way he was bent he practically came in his own face. Ivan growled at seeing that and he wanted to just shove his cock back inside the honey blonde.

He waited until both of them were spent then wiped the cum off his manhood before putting it back in. Alfred moaned and arched off the bed as he felt Ivan go back in and begin thrusting harder and faster than before. He cried out for the older nation as his oversensitive body was pounded into. Ivan groaned then pulled out and rolled Alfred over then raised his ass into the air. The change in position was too quick for America to even process, only realizing that instead of seeing Ivan panting and sweaty above him he had a face full of pillow.

Russia squeezed the younger country's ass before slipping back inside and enjoyed the muffled scream that ripped out of Alfred. He clawed at Alfred's hips as he thrusted hard and deep and cursed as he let go of the American's hips to put his hands by his head. He muttered words in Russian that had more of an effect on Alfred than Ivan could realize. His thick voice right in his ear, saying God-knows-what, and paired with the rough thrusts; Alfred couldn't take it anymore.

"F-Fffuuucck! Ivahhnnn-nngh."

Alfred groaned as he came once more his cum splattering onto himself and the bed below him. Ivan hissed and braced himself as he bucked a few more times before pulling out and cumming all over Alfred's ass and back.

Once both of them were spent it took Ivan a lot of willpower to not just collapse onto Alfred. He got up slowly and wobbled to the bathroom to get a wet rag and cleaned off himself and Alfred. After disposing the rag he got into bed and laid on his back next Alfred and pulled his fiancée over to him. He kissed the top of his head and enjoyed the feel of Alfred wrapping his arms around him.

"Dorogoy," he paused to make sure he had the blonde's attention and once Alfred gave a hum he continued, "I will take you out to dinner tomorrow to make up for forgetting Valentine's Day."

"Vanya, you don't have to. And like I said, I'm too fat to fit in my suit and you don't even have one. Plus, you fucking me into the bed was enough."

Russia smirked at that, but he still wanted to take America to dinner.

"We will go get new suits and I will take you to dinner," he then silenced any protests by kissing Alfred with _much_ tongue.

When they pulled apart Alfred just had a faint blush and nodded.

"Good, now… I believe a quarter of Manhattan just watched us make love da?"

Alfred gave a confused look, but then realized that the window wall was uncovered. The cityscape was now a midnight blue with a white haze from the all the lights. It was amazing to look at, but really awkward as well with the possibility of someone looking back.

"Well, a little exhibitionism isn't too bad," he said through a laugh as he moved away from Ivan and to his nightstand.

He let out a hiss as he moved, and Ivan had a not so hidden smile on his face as Alfred pulled open his nightstand. He got out a remote and pressed a button that filled the loft with a soft hum as curtains moved from the sidelines to cover the window. He then turned off the lamp on his nightstand and rolled back over to Ivan to go over his chest and turn off his lamp, which made the man groan at getting an elbow to the chest, then slipped down and rested his head on Ivan's chest.

"Comfortable," Ivan asked sarcastically.

"Yes, now shut up and go to sleep. If we're gonna do this whole suit and dinner thing I wanna be rested enough to deal with it."

Ivan laughed lightly at that and kissed Alfred's head once more before agreeing.

When morning came Ivan understood instantly what Alfred meant about the sunlight coming in. The curtains weren't all that thick and the sun bathing them was still a bit too bright for his tastes. He groaned as he shielded his eyes then unlatched himself from America, who had drooled down his chest, and went to the bathroom. When he was finished he went to go make breakfast, but upon opening the French door fridge he found it completely empty. It was then his brain began to work and recalled that canned fruit and Spaghetti O's was all that was in the house. He grumbled to himself then trudged upstairs and got the remote that Alfred had used on the curtains and opened them. Upon opening Hell's Gate, Alfred groaned and tried to block out the light, but as the light came in more Alfred popped up and glared at the window then at Ivan.

"Why do you hate me? Why must you shine Satan's light on me," he whined then threw a pillow at the Russian.

"I do not hate you, but I am hungry and I would have cooked something, but there is no food to cook Alfred," Ivan stated as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Alfred groaned and grabbed his glasses then stopped his intangible complaining as he saw Ivan. The Russian stood only in a pair of purple boxer briefs and his light coverage of body hair literally sparkled in the sunlight that covered the room. He appeared to be growling with his pale skin turning a soft yellow, highlighting the toned muscle he had, and body hair sparkling, and Alfred thought it was the most amazing thing to see so early in the day until he had a random thought about sparkly vampires come to mind. He choked on a laugh then let it out and fell back on the bed.

"What is so funny about wanting to eat," Ivan asked as he stared at the laughing American.

"N-Nothing, just…just, ah fuck I'm not telling you," Alfred finally said as he wiped at his eyes and caught his breath. "Ah, but yeah, food. We can get that now then visit a tailor too if you're still dead-set on the whole dinner thing."

"I am 'dead-set on the whole dinner thing', Alfred. Now get up," demanded Ivan as he lunged for the blonde and tried to drag him out of bed.

The two wrestled around before America finally just fell out of bed. They took a quick shower together then threw on clothes before heading out. They went to the tailor first and Alfred felt like crap when he caught a glimpse of his new measurements and made a vow to himself to work out during his time in Manhattan, because he was not going to stay this way forever. They then went to a grocery store that Alfred frequented and got the things they needed then headed back to the house. They made breakfast and watched TV until the suits were ready and went to pick those up and a box of condoms after Russia reminded America about them.

Once they were back at the loft America relaxed on the couch while Russia went to make dinner reservations for 7pm. The two passed the time watching TV until it was two hours before they had to be at the restaurant that Ivan wouldn't disclose to Alfred. They showered, dressed, then headed out to the parking garage a block away and Russia drove them to the restaurant.

When they arrived a valet took the car to park and Alfred was surprised that Ivan meant that level fancy for their dinner. When they checked in they were taken to the private second floor where there was hardly anyone around, everyone scattered about, and they were seated next to a window. Their waiter handed them the menu that was practically all written in French. He then disappeared after, unnoticed to Alfred, but noticed by Ivan, checking out the American to get their drink orders of two red wines and waters. When he returned Ivan gave his trademark childish smile while being extremely disturbing as they ordered their meals. The waiter effectively didn't look at America after taking their menus and leaving to place their order.

"I wonder what's bothering him," asked Alfred as he grabbed a roll from the basket the waiter had left for them.

"Hhhmm I wonder too," Ivan said nonchalantly.

As they waited for their steak dinners Alfred stared out the window at the cityscape and darkening sky and Ivan watched him do so. His violet eyes took in Alfred's calm face then traveled to the hand that was lifting a piece of the roll to his lips. He saw the silver engagement ring on his hand and realized they still had yet to plan the wedding.

"What kind of wedding do wish to have Alfred?"

The American gave a hum as he turned to look at Ivan.

"I said what kind of wedding do you wish to have?"

"Oh…" he trailed off as he looked at his engagement ring, the silver band had blue stained into the groove where diamonds rested, and making them appear blue. "A nice one I guess. I mean," he paused to think about it and rested his head in his hand, "a wedding that has all our family and friends at it. We'd probably have to invite our bosses, but I'm totally not sure on that… Um a big wedding cake that Francis and Feliciano would probably make for use, along with the food with Katyusha. It'd…. The wedding would be cream, baby blue, and black, with… with roses and sunflowers," he said softly as he looked up at Ivan.

The Russian was completely captivated by the honey blonde as he talked of what he imaged their big day would be like.

"Sunflowers?"

"Yeah, 'cause you like them a lot and I like them too so we can have some there and, and the kids can be the flower girl and ring bearer. I mean, Francis and Matthew would probably carry them and do it mostly for them, and Arthur would be giving me away since I am basically the bride. Though I want it to say groom when we do this! I'm not wearing a dress," declared Alfred with a smile.

Ivan laughed lightly at that and nodded in agreement just as the waiter was coming back with a cart. The waiter placed their food before them then refilled their glasses and vanished as quickly as he could.

"He's weird," stated Alfred as he laid his napkin in his lap.

Ivan only smirked as he sipped his wine. Through the dinner they talked more of the wedding and how they were going to go about putting it together and wondering what all went into one. They had just gotten dessert when Alfred made an "oh" sound and started to chuckle.

"What is it dorogoy?"

"Ah, Just… We've had children, we're going to get married, but we have never even went on a first date. It's all backwards," he said fondly as he picked up a serving of his Le Bête Noire* then moaned as the rich chocolate melted in his mouth with the tart raspberry sauce.

Ivan enjoyed the look on America's face before speaking.

"That is true, but… Can we not consider this a date?"

Alfred set down his wine glass as Russia said this and gave a nod after realizing that they were like on a date.

"Yeah, I guess so. Though you didn't pick me up at 8 o'clock in your fancy Bentlee."

Russia just scoffed at that and shook his head.

"I am sorry, but that car is in the shop da?"

Alfred cracked a smile and tried to hold back the loud laugh he wanted to let go at hearing that old overused excuse.

"Well Alfred, why don't we consider this date to be the first of many? Couples do go out for date nights yes?"

Alfred smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yeah they do."

From there they finished their dessert and paid while leaving a tip for the scared stiff waiter. They took the car for a ways, but then Ivan took a detour after thinking of something and parked it in a free parking lot. He got out then went to Alfred's side and opened his door for him like he had at the restaurant and held his hand as they walked down the street the way they came.

"What are you doing," Alfred asked as they began the walk to wherever Ivan decided.

"This is a date yes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, dates usually entail of a dinner and movie, and sometimes a walk around the park, da," inquired Ivan as he smiled softly at his fiancée.

"Uh, yeah… so I take it we're going to a movie?"

"Da, and then go for a walk in the park."

America didn't know what park Russia was speaking of, but he just cracked a smile and let himself be led to a theater. They ended up watching the 2015 _Star Wars_ movie that was being shown in a little theater at eleven at night. Alfred hadn't seen it since when it came out in December he was stuck on bedrest. After the movie Ivan had walked them down the street to their car then crossed it to get to the little park that resided there. They walked through it in little time then shared a kiss under a lamppost because Alfred said that's how it went in the movies. They then got back in the car and drove back to Alfred's building and rode the elevator to his loft.

"Well, I had a great time tonight and I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime. It was lovely meeting you Mr. Braginsky," stated Alfred as he leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss then went to open his door and leave Ivan outside in the hall confused.

Alfred cracked up laughing then let the nation inside. Ivan just let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist from behind and kissed his lips, cheek and ear before biting it gently.

"O-Oh, I can't Mr. Braginsky. I don't put out on the first date."

Ivan just gave an amused look then said in a husky and heavily accented voice.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to mark your body as mine then turn you over and eat you from the inside out? To fuck you with my tongue before pressing your beautiful face into the mattress? Having your round ass in the air as I fuck hard into it?"

Alfred shivered at hearing that and instantly his cock was hard in his pants.

"I, I think I just came."

"Really," asked Russia genuinely interested.

"Psh, no, but I'm going to be. Come on."

With that America led Russia to bed by his tie where Ivan went through with his word on what he would do to the honey blonde.

The rest of their little vacation went on smoothly. They went out to many fancy places to have dinner, America even surprising Russia when he drove them to NYC to go to the _Russian Tea Room_ , which Ivan loved. They spent days lazing around the loft, or having animalistic and loving sex. Alfred had drug Ivan to his elite membership only gym so they could work out together and get his awesome body back as Alfred put it. They went out on a few more dates and called to check in on the Arthur and Francis every now and then.

After spending two weeks in Manhattan, the two deiced that it was time to head back home and get their kids back. They had successfully recovered from their sleep deprived and baby blue lives and where now well sexed, well rested, and Alfred had managed to lose weight easily and be nearly back to his originally size and cut before the babies. (Being a relatively immortal nation had major perks.) They said goodbye to their haven and took the nearly four hour drive back to the D.C. manor where England and France would be waiting inside for them with two little bundles of joy.

* * *

**Translations:**

Da – Yes

Nyet – No

Der'mo – Shit

dorogoy – darling

**Le Bête Noire*** \- It's a flour-less chocolate cake that is so rich it's a sin I swear! I love making this cake whenever I can!

***So, I would have totally posted this in the morning like I usually do, but guess what! I got a job now! In a store bakery! Epic right! ^J^ It's my first job and today was my first day and it went great!* Anywho ONE chapter left! Hope you enjoyed it and reviews welcomed!***


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Anya! Allen! Come inside so we get this party moving! Don't be mad if Daddy eats all your birthday cake!"

"NOOOO!"

Two little children came running through the snow covered from head to toe in coats, scarves, hats, mittens, and boots. They ran for the back door that their daddy was standing at rubbing his arms from the cold winter air.

"Come on let's get you out of this."

"Alfred did you get them inside?"

America turned to the side to find the other birthday boy behind him.

"Yeah, but I think I over did it with the winter gear," he said as he peeled off his children's clothing.

Ivan came up to him and helped and soon two honey blonde heads with a rouge cowlick where visible. Anya and Allen sat on the floor as they parents took of their boots. Allen had short cut blonde hair just like Alfred's with big violet eyes with a ring of bright blue around the pupils. He had Ivan's nose for sure, and he wore a red shirt that read "Thing 2", black jeans, and green and purple striped socks. Anya had longer blonde hair that reached her shoulders, she had the same eyes as Allen and the same nose as Ivan. She wore a red shirt that read "Thing 1", black jeans, and green and purple polka dot socks.

"Can we have cake now," asked Allen impatiently.

"You didn't really eat it all didja," asked Anya.

"No, I didn't. I wanted to, but I didn't," America said as he stood up and brought Allen up with him.

Russia brought Anya up to her feet and she beamed an "Alfred Smile" at him.

"Why don't we go to the dining room malen'kiye? Then we shall have cake."

"YAY," the twins shouted together and took off past their papa.

The two then instantly knocked into someone just as Alfred told them not to run.

"Bloody—Don't you know you shouldn't run around in a crowded room," stated a British voice as he fought off the grasp of his lover.

"S-Sorry Grandpa Arthur…"

"We just wanted cake…"

England sighed and then smiled. He couldn't stay mad at his grandchildren for the life of him.

"It's quite alright just don't do it again."

They nodded eagerly then cautiously made it to the wall and hugged it as they passed other nations.

"Ah, zey are so much like our own when zey were zat age," stated France as he wrapped his arms around England.

"Indeed… Will you get off me frog!"

Anya and Allen finally made it to the dining room then moved from the wall once they saw their aunts sitting at the dining table. The quest for cake was completely forgotten as they scrambled into the seats directly in front of their aunts.

"Aunt Kat!" "Aunt Nat!"

The sisters looked to the twins and Katyusha gave a big smile at them while Natalia just looked less menacing.

"Can we play in the snow again after cake," asked Anya eagerly.

"Yeah, Aunt Natalia is really good at snowball fights," stated Allen.

Katyusha went to reply, but then the children's attention were taken as the cake floated out of the kitchen. They gaped at the four tier cake that soon settled on the dining table.

"Thank you Grandpa Francis," they cheered happily.

The cake was decorated with only the skill France could have and along the sides in smooth piping it said:

"Ha-Happy, Bifday, I-Ivan, Anya, and Allen!"

"Well look at you two getting better at reading," stated America as he came up behind them. "Now tell me how old you are now?"

"Five," the twins said together as they threw up four fingers.

Alfred just laughed but nodded anyway. The twins smiled widely as their papa joined them, and everyone else present for their birthday came into the dining room. Five candles were lit on the second tier and the cake was pushed in the front of the twins. They sat patiently, though they just wanted to blow out the candles now, as the Happy Birthday Song was sang for them and their papa. When it ended they blew out the candles with ease and everyone clapped.

"Can I cut it Papa," asked Allen as Ivan went to cut the cake while Alfred grabbed one of the many tubs of ice cream.

"No I wanna cut it! I'm oldest," declared Anya.

Allen opened his mouth to bring up the already old argument of who's oldest, but Ivan cut that off quickly.

"Now malen'kiye you are not ready to cut the cake. It is not safe."

They pouted, but brightened right back up once the cake and ice cream was placed before them.

The twins were now official five years old and America and Russia couldn't help, but wonder what would happen next. Whether their ageing slowed from here on like China had mention long ago to what more antics will they go through with their children.

"Happy Birthday Vanya," said Alfred as he kissed Ivan; though their kiss was short lived with the twins saying "ew" and making faces at them.

Ah, parenthood.

* * *

**Translations:**

malen'kiye – little ones

***It's done! But the fun isn't over! The Raising Anya and Allen fics are to follow this and only a few chapters are left to that lil collection before something...hhmmm... interesting takes place? Could be fun, horrible, depressing, amazing... wont know until I deem it time to announce it! So keep an eye on the little series! ^J^ THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


End file.
